Naruto The New Knight Rider
by yugioh5d
Summary: After Naruto is Thrown in a Well by the villagers.Naruto Ends up in the Remains of Knight Industries Where He meets K.I.T.T. and become the new Micheal Knight. Naruto/Knight Rider Crossover. Naruto/F Kyuubi/F Itachi/Sakura/Ino/Ayame/Anko
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Knight Rider. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Knight Rider is own by NBC . I don't make money off this story.

Inside the village Hidden in the Leafs Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki was running away from a mob of villagers that were out to kill him for some reason he couldn't figure out. Naruto was running as fast as he could when one of the villagers throw a bottle at him that hit him in the head and sent him to the ground hard. Naruto was then beaten and stab with weapons the villagers had on them.

"Why are you doing this to me?" shouted Naruto crying

"You know very well why demon." replied one of the villagers with venom slamming his foot into Naruto's back hard.

With that the man pick him up and the other villagers follow him to a old well outside the village. The two Chunin's guarding the gates let them pass as they hated the Kyuubi Brat as well. Once they got there the man lifted Naruto over his head and face the crowed.

"Today we will send this demon back to hell from where he belongs." shouted the man

The villagers let out a cheer.

"You see this ancient well behind me which was built long before the first and second Hokage came here to form the village will be his tomb as the well has wet and slippery walls and even if the demon survives his fall he will not live very long as this well absorbs chakra and of course since the Kyuubi is a beast of chakra and is sealed in this weak form we can throw it down there and let it die once and for all." said the Man

With that the man held Naruto over the well and said "Now die demon." and threw Naruto down the well. The crowed then cheered again until they heard a loud roar say " What the hell have you done?"

Everyone turn around and saw the Third Hokage coming towards them with a angry look on his face and before anyone could say anything Sarutobi went over to the man and punch him hard in the stomach that knock him out.

"Anbu I want you all to arrest these villagers at once and arrest the two chunin at the gates as well and bring them to Anko to be integrated for answers as to why they allow this to happen." order Sarutobi to the Anbu that appeared

"As you wish Lord Hokage." said the leader of the Anbu

With that the Anbu arrested all the villagers and the two Chunin and left. Sarutobi then turn towards the well and fell to his knees and cried.

"Naruto I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you like I promise your parents." said Sarutobi letting a few tears fall

With that Sarutobi got up and headed back to his office as there was nothing he could do for Naruto now as the well drain all chakra. As he headed towards his office no one dared go near him as the villagers had never seen there leader so angry before. Sarutobi had now had it with the villagers and would make sure the people who had killed Naruto would be punish severely for robbing a innocent boy of his future of being a ninja and finding acceptance . Meanwhile Naruto had woken up and discovered he was inside a well and that all his wounds had healed and he look around again and saw he in what look like a metal tunnel put into the rock and that it continued into the darkness for some distance.

"Hello can anybody hear me?" shouted Naruto scared

All of a sudden electric lights came on inside the tunnel and Naruto saw what look like a door up ahead. Naruto who was now scared but having no where else to go decided to venture further down the tunnel and to the door up ahead. When Naruto got to the door it suddenly open up and Naruto went through it and into a large room. The door then close behind him and then more electric lights came on and Naruto saw that he was in a very large room that was made out of metal and look more strange then any other place he had ever seen before. Naruto look around the room and saw there were what look like once white sheets covering over desks . Naruto went over to one of the desk and pulled the sheet off and saw what look like television with strange equipment attach to it. Naruto then look up and saw there was a huge screen in front of him on the wall.

"Is there anybody In here?" ask Naruto curious

All of a sudden Naruto saw what look like a huge piece of black metal on wheels and had what look like a picture of a horse on the front end of it.

"Is anybody here? Because I just want to go back to the village and see old man Hokage." ask Naruto more scared

"Who are you?" said a robotic voice

"Who said that?" ask Naruto scared

"That would be me behind you." replied the voice

All of a sudden Naruto look in the direction of the voice and saw it was coming from the Piece of metal behind him and saw red lights flashing back and forth on the front of it.

"Who or what are you?" shouted Naruto scared

"I am Knights Industries Three Thousand or K.I.T.T. For short and who are you may I ask?" replied K.I.T.T.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leafs." said Naruto to K.I.T.T.

"Wait one moment please Naruto." said K.I.T.T.

With that Naruto watch as the huge screen on the wall lit up and number started to flash to on it. What Naruto didn't know was that K.I.T.T. was checking the mainframe of the Knights Industries computers that had stored all the information over the past millennia since the computer and him were shut down but the hidden cameras had kept on recording everything that had happen during that time and had recorded all the information on every event and Justu all over the Elemental Countries. Just because him and the main computer were down didn't mean the eyes had stop watching.

"Naruto." said K.I.T.T.

"Yes." replied Naruto

"I have much to tell you and it maybe to terrible for you to hear. But I think you have been deceive long enough." said K.I.T.T.

With that K.I.T.T. told Naruto the truth that the Kyuubi had been sealed inside of him. The Fourth being his father and his mother Kushina who had died during childbirth. K.I.T.T. then Naruto the footage of his father and mother how happy they were about Kushina being pregnant with him. The news of the Kyuubi attack. His father's turmoil while wrestling with the fact that there was only one way to stop the demon and how it broke his and Kushina heart for about what they were going to do. He saw his mother Kushina holding him in her arms saying how much she love him and his father. Naruto then saw his father the fourth Hokage appearing on the toad boss Gamabunta's head and sealing the Kyuubi in him and saying he sorry he was for doing this to Naruto and telling Sarutobi that he wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero. The old man's meeting with the counsel and how they called for his death and the old man refuse and made a law so Naruto could live a normal life and change his last name to his mother so his father's enemies couldn't come after him and kill him. Once it was all over K.I.T.T. saw that Naruto was crying over as he was both happy and sad that he had parents who loved him and the fact he was the Kyuubi Container and that the old man had tried to protect him from evil people.

K.I.T.T. just waited for Naruto to speak up. All of a sudden Naruto look at K.I.T.T. with what was left of his tears.

"Thank you very much K.I.T.T. I know what I must do. I will become Hokage not for acceptance or love but for what my parents and the old man stood for." said Naruto

K.I.T.T. was surprise at Naruto's reaction. He figured that Naruto would declare war on the village for what happen to him. But Naruto had decided to chose the path of the protector instead.

"He is just like you Micheal." thought K.I.T.T.

"Naruto." said K.I.T.T. getting Naruto full attention

"Yes K.I.T.T. ." said Naruto

"Naruto I am a machine built by a organization called Knight's Industries whose mission was to protect the world from evil people and I had a partner whose name was Micheal Knight who lose his father the original Micheal Knight to a great evil not as bad as this Kyuubi but evil none the less. Like you Micheal decide to protect this world from evil and continue his father's legacy to protect the weak and innocent from evil people." said K.I.T.T.

With that K.I.T.T. showed Naruto footage of a young man driving K.I.T.T. and defeating many evil people and stop them from destroying the world with strange weapons and plans to kill innocent people. After the footage was over K.I.T.T. look over to Naruto.

"Naruto I believe you should take up the duty of defending this world from evil people who threaten it and protect the weak and innocent people as I have seen your life and I think my partner Micheal Knight would be proud if you took on his legacy. So will you do it Naruto? Will you become Micheal Knight the new Knight Rider and my partner?" ask K.I.T.T.

Naruto look thoughtful for a minute and look at K.I.T.T. and smiled.

"YES I will K.I.T.T. ." replied Naruto

It now had been three weeks since Naruto's "Death" and the Hokage true to his word hadeveryone of the villagers that were involve in killing Naruto be put to death or put in prison for the rest of their life's . The counsel had tried to speak up but Sarutobi would have no of it. The rest of the villagers were keeping quiet as not to make the Hokage angry but all of them were glad that the demon had been killed. The only two people in the village who were sad were Itachi and Sakura as both young girls had like Naruto and did not care what the villagers thought about him.

During those three weeks K.I.T.T. was training Naruto and had taught Naruto the Shadow clone jutsu and many other jutsu as well that were on the main computer. Naruto was now slighty taller then a average seven year old boy. The next step for Naruto to become the next Micheal Knight was K.I.T.T. had decided to give Naruto a new bloodline as he would need it as the people Naruto would be facing would be a lot tougher then anyone the last Micheal Knight face. K.I.T.T. had taken the D.N.A. Of the Uchiha clan along with another clan that could make ice and added some nanobots to it. This new bloodline would allow Naruto to have the Sharingan and able to make ice without using any handsigns as well using the nanobots in his body to make any type of weapon using them. With that K.I.T.T. with help from one of the Robotic arms in the room injected the new bloodline into Naruto and before Naruto fell to sleep. K.I.T.T. decide to say something.

"Naruto if we are successful in giving you this new bloodline trait. Then you continue to train until your 12 years old and we can begin to search for my evil twin K.A.R.R. ." said K.I.T.T.

"You mean you have a evil twin somewhere that is like you?" ask Naruto surprise

"Yes I do Naruto and it is urgent that we find out where he is before any evil ninja find him and use him to harm innocent people." replied K.I.T.T.

"I promise you K.I.T.T. we will find where K.A.R.R. Is at and I am thinking if we reform Knight Industries then we can use the equipment here to locate him." said Naruto

"Thank you very much Naruto for that idea. But you should get some rest as it will be a few days before you will recover and your new bloodline becomes active." said K.I.T.T.

With that Naruto laid his head on the bed and fell asleep and K.I.T.T. monitor Naruto's vital signs on the computer screens.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto woke up to see he was inside a large chamber . It look like a larger version of the main room where K.I.T.T. was in but there was large cage in front of him. Naruto then walk over to the cage and saw a young woman about twenty with long black hair with blood red and silver streaks was tied in a ponytail that came down to her knees and she wearing a blood red kimono . Her skin was slightly tan and her lips wore no make up but look slightly red. But what startled Naruto the most was that she had red slitted eyes like a fox with flecks of silver,gold, and sapphire blue and she had two fox ears where her normal ears would be fold back and had nine long red foxtails coming out of a small hole in her kimono where her tailbone would be.

The women then look up at Naruto and tried to smile. But a lone tear came down her face and she look away.

"Kyuubi?" ask Naruto

"Yes I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune , The nine tailed fox demon and..." She then felled to her knees and started to cry. "I am so sorry Naruto." said Kyuubi crying

Naruto didn't know how to react. He thought the Kyuubi was male for one and he never expected for her to cry and apologize. Naruto not knowing what to do made his way over through the bars and towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi consume with her crying didn't notice Naruto coming over to her until she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Shhh It's okay Kyuubi -Chan." said Naruto trying to calm her down

Kyuubi blush at Naruto calling her Kyuubi-Chan and clutch Naruto's shirt and cried into his chest.

"Why? Why don't you hate me? I ruin your life. I killed innocent people. I am a monster." Kyuubi wailed

"Because I think your not a monster Kyuubi-Chan as I can see it in your eyes." replied Naruto

When Naruto said that Kyuubi calm down and blush a deeper shade of red.

"Thank you for saying that Naruto-Kun." said Kyuubi calming down

"Don't mention it Kyuubi -Chan. But can you tell me why you attack the village in the first place?" ask Naruto

"I was trick Naruto-Kun." replied Kyuubi knowing it to be the truth even how unlikely he would be believe her.

"By who?" ask Naruto

" By a ninja with snake like eyes . He tried ti inject me with a curse seal and torture me with great pain until I fell in a rage and went after him and ran into the Leaf Village and well they attack me and I attack back. " Tear then form into her eyes. "If I was only stronger then all those innocent people and your parents would not have died because of me." said Kyuubi begin to cry again

All of a sudden Naruto hug her tighter and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Don't say that Kyuubi it wasn't your fault. It's was his. I don't blame you and neither would the Hokage if he knew." said Naruto

"Thanks you for understanding me Naruto." said Kyuubi

"Don't mention it Kyuubi. I promise you I will find a way to free you from this seal and I hope you can help me with my training to become the new Knight Rider and I will make sure the man who did this to you will pay for what he did." said Naruto

"Thank you very much Naruto and I promise I will help you in your training no matter what." said Kyuubi

All of a sudden Naruto felt a pain in his arm and Kyuubi notice it.

"Naruto-Kun what is wrong?" ask Kyuubi

"It's that injection that K.I.T.T. put into me to activate my new bloodline. Kyuubi I need your healing powers to make it through this." replied Naruto looking at Kyuubi

"You can count on me Naruto." replied Kyuubi

With that Kyuubi contracted hard and her chakra wrap around Naruto helping him heal and integrate his new D.N.A. . When the pain stop Naruto look at Kyuubi and smiled . Kyuubi who was tired smiled back at Naruto. Naruto then felt himself starting to wake up.

"Kyuubi-Chan. I am starting to wake up. But I will come back here and talk to you later." said Naruto

"I will be waiting right here for you Naruto-Kun." replied Kyuubi smiling

With that Naruto faded away and Kyuubi smiled knowing that she had someone who loved her.

Back in the Real World

Naruto woke up in the bed and look at K.I.T.T.

"So K.I.T.T. did everything go as plan with my new bloodline?" ask Naruto

"Yes it has Naruto. But I think you should try to see if it is active by channeling chakra through your body and see what happens." replied K.I.T.T.

With that Naruto did as K.I.T.T. said and channel chakra through his body. Naruto's eyes then turn red with three teardrops in them. Naruto then tried making ice by channeling charka into his hands and a small spear of ice came flying out of his hand. Finally Naruto channeled Chakra into his arms and image his arm turning into a sword and he saw his arm turn into a long blade of a sword and then Naruto thought about his arm turning back to normal and it went back to being a normal arm.

"Looks like it was a success K.I.T.T." said Naruto smiling

"That is good to know Naruto. But you should get some rest as you have more training to do for the five years before you return to the village and become a ninja." said K.I.T.T.

"Yes I do K.I.T.T. . But I think I will go the name Micheal Knight so I can get use to using it." said Naruto

"That's sound's like a logical plan to do." said K.I.T.T.

"Yes it is K.I.T.T. and when I return to the village and become a ninja. Then me and you will start our search for K.A.R.R. Before any evil ninja can find him and we will destroy him once and for all." said Naruto

"And of course I will find a way to free Kyuubi-Chan from her seal no matter what and as the new Knight Rider I will make sure no more innocent people will die by the hands of evil." thought Naruto

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think of the first chapter. The reason I did this crossover is because no one has done it before and I love Naruto and the new Knight Rider T.V. Series as well. As Always please review and leave Comments as I want people's thought's on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Knight Rider. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Knight Rider is own by NBC. I don't make money off this story.

Five Years Later

Outside the gates of the Hidden Leaf village two Chunin were standing guard on the lookout for intruders. When all of a sudden one of them saw something black coming towards them at a fast speed.

"What the hell is that thing coming towards us?" ask the first Chunin

"I don't know what that thing is. But we better be prepare for a fight as it is coming towards us and it could be bad news for the village." replied the other Chunin

All of a sudden the thing came closer to them and the gate and they could see it was on wheels and then just before it was about to hit them it stop right in front of them. Unknow to the Chunin the thing that had stop in front them was no other then K.I.T.T. who had stop in front of them before he could cause the two Chunin any harm. The two Chunin could make out what look like two people inside of K.I.T.T. and they decide to see who these people were that almost hit them. With that both Chunin went over to K.I.T.T. and the first Chunin that had saw K.I.T.T. tap on the window.

"Ah excuse me sir can you rolled down the window so we can see who you are?" ask the First Chunin

With that the window rolled down and sitting in the driver seat of K.I.T.T. was a 12 year old boy with dark dirty blond hair wearing a long sleeve blue shirt,blue jeans and white sneakers with black sunglasses over his eyes. The boy then took off his sunglasses to reveal he had dark emerald green eyes and he look at the two Chunin.

"Is there a problem sir?" ask the boy

"Yes there is a problem. You almost hit me and my friend here with this piece of metal." replied the other Chunin

"Well I am very sorry that I almost hit the two of you with my friend K.I.T.T. here as sometimes he likes to drive fast down the roads." said the boy

"Who is this K.I.T.T.?" ask the first Chunin

"That would be me standing next to you." replied K.I.T.T

"Okay I didn't just hear this piece of metal talk." said the other Chunin with eyes in shock looking at K.I.T.T.

"Actually you did hear K.I.T.T. talk." said the boy

"How is that possible?" ask the first Chunin

"Well maybe it is because K.I.T.T. here happens to be a special type of summon that my boyfriend here learn to summon." said the woman next to the boy who had black hair with blood red and silver streaks wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers with sunglasses over her eyes.

"I guess that would explain it then. But care to tell us why you two are doing here outside the village gates?" ask the other Chunin

"Well we are here as I need to talk to your Hokage about me becoming a ninja of your village." said the boy

"Well you two can't enter our village without the proper identification." said the first Chunin

"We do have the right identification." said the boy handing the Chunin two I.D. Cards

With that the Chunin look at the I.D. Cards and saw that they said the boy's name was Micheal Knight and the woman's name was Kyuubi Fuuma saying they were from the Land of Rain.

"Look's like everything is in order here you two. Sorry about holding the both of you up. But we had to make sure you were not here to harm the village." said the First Chunin

"Well that is okay. You two were just doing your job protecting the village from harm." said Micheal

"Yeah we don't have a problem with the two of you doing your job." said Kyuubi

"Well thank you two and we both hope you enjoy you stay here in the village." said the other Chunin

With that the Chunin open the gates to the village.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting the both of you." said K.I.T.T.

With that Micheal and Kyuubi drove K.I.T.T through the gates into the village . Meanwhile in the rebuilt Knight Industries a boy in his late teens with silver hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing glasses was watching the huge screen in front of him showing the footage from the Knight Industries Satellite showing that Micheal and Kyuubi had driven into the village with K.I.T.T. and he was smiling.

"Looks like those I.D. Cards I gave you and Kyuubi Micheal work like a charm." said the boy

"What did you expect Kabuto. You are the best at making fake I.D.'s that can fool the best ninja." said Micheal voice over the speakers.

"Yeah those Chunin think we came from the Land of Rain and let the both of us and K.I.T.T. into the village." added Kyuubi

"Well your forgetting that Kabuto here had some help in making those fake I.D. Of your's." said a girl in her late teens with dark pink hair that came down to her shoulders and black eyes sitting next to Kabuto

"Of course we didn't forget you Tayuya. We couldn't inside the village without you helping Kabuto make those fake I.D.'s ." said Micheal

"Well thanks for remembering me you two." said Tayuya

"Don't mention it." said Kyuubi

Are you two done talking to Micheal and Kyuubi?" ask a voice

Kabuto and Tayuya turn around and saw a man with black hair and wearing a black business suit and saw he look unhappy and had the Sharingan blazing in his eyes.

"Were very sorry Mr. Madara Uchiha." replied Kabuto

"Yeah we were just making sure that Micheal and Kyuubi got into the village safely with K.I.T.T. ." added Tayuya

"Well it looks like to me you two were just shooting the breeze. You both know we need to contract on finding out where K.A.R.R. is before anyone like the likes of Orochimaru find him and uses him to harm innocent people. Which is why the two of are working as double agents to tell us what is he up to and if he intends to find K.A.R.R. . " said Madara

"Don't blame the two of them for slacking off Madara. They were just making sure the three of us were alright." said Micheal on the screen

"Well then I guess I can let them off this time. But they better pay attention better if we need to find out where K.A.R.R. is located. Konan what is the status of K.I.T.T.?" ask Madara looking over to a woman in her twenties with purple hair tied in a bun with a paper flower in it.

"Well everything so far shows that K.I.T.T. is at 100 percent operational status so far Mr. Madara." replied Konan

"That's good to know. Now Micheal you and Kyuubi better be careful on this mission. The only reason you are in the village to become a ninja is to find out where K.A.R.R. is located and destroy him before he can harm any innocent people. And make sure this time you and Kyuubi don't do anything crazy like on your last assignment as when you both did K.I.T.T. had to be repaired for a week not to mention I had to tell your mother Tsunade about that crazy stunt you pulled with K.I.T.T. capturing those missing ninja." said Madara

"Don't worry about me Madara. I will not pulled anything like that stunt again." replied Micheal smiling

All of a sudden there was a commotion in the room and a woman who appeared to be about in her twenties or early thirties with blond hair pulled in two ponytails and brown eyes came towards Madara with a angry look on her face and was being followed by a young woman with short black hair and black eyes trying to calm her down.

"Madara. Where the hell is my son Micheal this time?" ask the Woman

"If you must know Tsunade he is on assignment in the village with Kyuubi and K.I.T.T. trying to find out where K.A.R.R. is." replied Madara

"Then I want to talk to him right now before he ends up grounded again for not telling me he was on assignment." said Tsunade holding her fist up

"Lady Tsunade please calm down. I am sure Micheal is okay and probably didn't want to tell you he was assignment again as you would try to stop him from going." said the woman next to her

"Shizune right Lady Tsunade. Micheal is alright and if you want to talk to him he is on the screen and in contact with us right now." said Kabuto

"Then let me speak to him then Kabuto." said Tsunade

With that Kabuto move aside from his counsel and Tsunade went over to it and saw Micheal on the screen.

"Micheal Knight who the hell do you think you are for not telling me you were on assignment in the Village?" demanded Tsunade

"Well if you must know mom. The reason I didn't tell you is because I figured you would try to stop me again like you try to do everytime I have a assignment given to me by Madara." replied Micheal

"You know Micheal that I am just worried about your well being ever since I adopted you when you were eight and you reform Knight Industries. So all I am asking that you just be careful on this assignment and not get hurt." said Tsunade

"I promise I will mom." said Micheal

"I will make sure Tsunade that Micheal comes back in one piece no matter what." said Kyuubi

"Don't worry about Micheal Mrs. Senju. I will make sure that him and Kyuubi are safe on this mission." said K.I.T.T.

With that Micheal turn off the communication line and the screen went blank.

"I hope Micheal doesn't get himself hurt or Tsunade will take it out on me again. I swear sometimes Micheal just gets himself hurt just so Tsunade takes her anger out on me." thought Madara rolling his eyes over.

Meanwhile K.I.T.T. had come to a stop in front of the Hokage's tower. Micheal then turn to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi I want you to stay here with K.I.T.T. while I go talk to old man Hokage." said Micheal

"Why do I have to stay here with K.I.T.T. while you go talk to old man Hokage?" ask Kyuubi

"Because when I talk to him about me releasing you from the seal. There might be Anbu around the area and even though you are in a transformation jutsu to hide your fox ears and tails. They might arrest you and be killed by the counsel's orders and I don't want that to happen as I don't want to lose the woman I love." replied Micheal

"I guess I can understand that Micheal-Kun. But just be careful with the old man as him and the village thinks your dead." said Kyuubi

"Don't worry about me Kyuubi-Chan . I have face worse enemies before and I always come out on top." replied Micheal giving Kyuubi a kiss on the lips to reassure her which made Kyuubi blush a bright red

"K.I.T.T. I want you to watch over Kyuubi and guard her with your life while I go talk to old man Hokage. Is that understood?" said Micheal

"I understand Micheal and you have my promise no harm will come to her." replied K.I.T.T.

With that Micheal put his sunglasses on and went out the door and headed inside the Hokage's tower. Once Micheal was inside he went up the stairs and after going up a few fleets came to the outside the Hokage office and knock on the door and heard a voice say come in and Micheal open the door and went into the Hokage's office. At that moment the Hokage was sitting in his office filling out paperwork and thinking about how it had been five years since Naruto's "Death" when he heard a knock at his door and he told whoever it was to come in thinking it had to be one of his Jonin about who they would have on their squad. When the door open instead of one of the his Jonin a 12 year old boy with dark dirty blond hair wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers and sunglasses over his eyes came into the room and Sarutobi had a feeling he had met this boy before but couldn't place where he met him.

"What can I do for you young man?" ask Sarutobi

"Well I am here old man Hokage to become a ninja of this village like I plan on doing when I was younger." replied Micheal taking off his sunglasses revealing his dark emerald green eyes smiling

"How come you called old man Hokage? The only person who ever called me that has been dead for the last five years. Who are you young man?" ask Sarutobi confuse

"I have always called you that ever since I was three and who do you think I am old man. I am the one who painted your robes all pink when I was five as a prank." replied Micheal giving Sarutobi a fox grin on his face

"Naruto is that you. But how can you be alive when your suppose to be dead for the past five years?" ask Sarutobi shock

"Well it is a long story old man Hokage and I go the name Micheal Knight now. So do you think you can sealed off this room as what I am about to tell you maybe hard to believe." replied Micheal

"Oh course anything for you." said Sarutobi

With that Sarutobi made some handsigns and the room glowed a blue color.

"Alright now no one can hear us. So tell me where you have been and how come you did come back until now?" ask Sarutobi

With that Micheal told the Hokage about how after he was thrown down the well he ended up in the remains of Knight Industries where he met K.I.T.T. who told him about his parents and how his father sealed Kyuubi in him and how K.I.T.T. gave him a new bloodline trait and met Kyuubi who told him why she attack the village . He also told the Hokage about K.I.T.T.'s evil twin K.A.R.R. and how it was important they need to find him before anyone like Orochimaru found him and harm any innocent people. And finally how he reform Knight Industries and how he and K.I.T.T. were now a team like him and the last Micheal Knight were and had saved countless life's in trying to find K.A.R.R. . After Micheal finish his story Sarutobi had a look of shock on his face from hearing the story.

"That is some story Micheal. But how come you look so different from what you use to look like five years ago as I can tell this is not a transformation jutsu." ask Sarutobi

"Well you see old man Hokage K.I.T.T. decided I need to change my appearance so no one to recognize me so K.I.T.T. had the machines in the lab of Knight Industries change the color of my hair and eyes and the reason I don't have my whisker marks anymore is because when I freed Kyuubi from her seal they disappeared." replied Micheal

"You mean Kyuubi is free from the seal?" ask Sarutobi shock

"Yes she is old man Hokage and she is now my girlfriend and is here with K.I.T.T. outside under a transformation jutsu so no one can tell she is free. But that is not important right now. I need to become a ninja of this village so I can go missions and try to find out where K.A.R.R. is located before anyone finds him before me and K.I.T.T. get to him first and destroy him once and for all." replied Micheal

"How evil is this K.A.R.R. ?" ask Sarutobi concern

"He has all the same abilities as K.I.T.T. . But instead of protecting innocent people like K.I.T.T.. He is pure evil and isn't above killing innocent life's just to get what he wants. Which is why the sooner I become a ninja of the village the sooner me and K.I.T.T. can find K.A.R.R. before anyone can get hurt or killed." replied Micheal

"I can understand what you want Micheal. But I can't just make you a ninja of this village without knowing if you had any training in the ninja arts." said Sarutobi

"Well it is a good thing that I have been training to be a ninja then old man since I was seven with K.I.T.T.'s help teaching me all the jutsu from all over the Elemental Countries." said Micheal

"You mean this K.I.T.T. train you to be a ninja? So how powerful already?" ask Sarutobi curious

"Yes K.I.T.T. train me and as of how powerful I am. According to K.I.T.T. and Kyuubi I am already at the Kage level already with the training I went through with them." replied Micheal

"That's is impressive to hear. So knowing this for a fact I can make you a ninja of this village but you will have to work your way up the ranks." said Sarutobi

"That's is all I ask for old man and I will work hard to make you and my parents proud of me." said Micheal

"That's is good to hear Micheal. Now take this note to the academy and show it to Iruka and it will tell him you are to be place on a Genin team with other Genin as today is the team assignments and this key here is to your father's estate where you,Kyuubi and K.I.T.T. will be staying as I think you deserve to live there since you are Minato and Kushina son." said Sarutobi handing Micheal a letter and a key with a leaf headband which Micheal tied around his left arm

"Thank you old man Hokage. I promise I will make you proud of me." said Micheal bowing

With that Micheal went out the office leaving Sarutobi with a smile on his face.

"He is just like his father Minato always willing to help people in need." thought Sarutobi

Meanwhile Kyuubi was getting worried about Micheal as was K.I.T.T. when all of a sudden Micheal came out of the tower and got inside K.I.T.T. and Kyuubi threw her arms around Micheal.

"Micheal I am glad you are alright. So how did everything go with the Hokage?" ask Kyuubi leting go of Micheal

"Everything went great Kyuubi. Old man Hokage made me a ninja of the village and I have to get going to the academy right now so I can meet my teammates and my Jonin Sensei." replied Micheal showing Kyuubi his leaf headband

With that Micheal put K.I.T.T. in drive and they headed towards the ninja academy. After 5 minutes of driving K.I.T.T. came to a stop in front of the ninja academy.

"Kyuubi while I am inside the academy meeting my teammates and Jonin Sensei. I want you and K.I.T.T. to head over to my parents house and relax until I come back later to meet the two of you." said Micheal

"You got it Micheal-Kun and good luck with meeting your teammates and Sensei." said Kyuubi

"Thanks Kyuubi.-Chan I will see you and K.I.T.T later." replied Micheal

"Micheal before you go I think you might need your dragon headed Kantana and Excailbur as well as your ninja weapons since you may need them." suggested K.I.T.T.

"I think you maybe right K.I.T.T. . I may need them in case something bad happens." said Micheal

With that Micheal got out and went K.I.T.T.'s trunk and took out his dragon headed Kantana that had a snow white blade and gold dragon's head encrusted with jewels in a red sheath and then he took out the legendary sword Excailbur that he found in a old tomb while on one of his assignments with K.I.T.T. and Kyuubi and knew it was Excailbur as Micheal had read the story of King Arthur. The blade was bright silver color and the hilt was gold and encrusted with gemstones and scabbard was a black color and Micheal attach both swords to his left hip and finally Micheal took out his pouch full of his ninja weapons and attach it to his right hip. With that Micheal close the trunk and headed towards the ninja academy while K.I.T.T. drove off with Kyuubi to his parents house. Meanwhile inside the classroom all of the students were sitting down listening to Iruka call out the members of each squad and in the front row was Itachi and Sakura waiting for Iruka to call their names to see if they would be place on the same squad.

"Man I hope we get put on the same squad Sakura." said Itachi

"Yeah I know what you mean Itachi it would be nice but it will be only the two of us. I just wish Naruto was here right now as I know he would be so excited if he was on our team." replied Sakura sadly

"I know what you mean Sakura. But that can't happen since Naruto died five years ago and everyone in the village expect for us and Lord Hokage were happy he died." said Itachi sadly as well

With that both girls look at Iruka Sensei as he calling out the names of the final team.

"Alright team seven will be Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and your Jonin Sensei will be." started Iruka

Before Iruka could finish the door of the classroom open and Micheal came in and all the girls in the classroom started to go dreamy eye looking at Micheal.

"Sorry to interrupt you all. But do you know where I can find a Iruka Sensei?" ask Micheal

"That would be me young man and who are you and why did you just barge into my class when I am in the middle of placing these genin on teams?" replied Iruka annoyed

"The names Micheal Knight Iruka Sensei and the reason I interrupted is because I just became a genin of your village by your Hokage and he sent me here with a letter to give you to tell you that I am to be place on a team with other Genin." replied Micheal handing Iruka the Hokage's letter

After studying the letter for a minute Iruka look at Micheal.

"This is definitely the Hokage handwriting here so I guess that means you will have to be place on a team. Ino." said Iruka

"Yes Iruka Sensei." replied a girl with long platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes

"I am going to be placing you on the same team with Itachi,Sakura, and Micheal here according to the Hokage letter here and you and the other will have two Jonin instructors who are Anko and Kurenai. Is that understood." said Iruka

"Yes I understand you Iruka Sensei." said Ino

"Good now Micheal go take a seat next to your new teammates and your two Jonin Instructors will be here soon to pick you all up." said Iruka

"As you wish Iruka Sensei." replied Micheal

With that Micheal went over to where Ino,Sakura,and Itachi were and took a seat next to Sakura and Iruka left the room to take a rest for the day. As they were waiting Itachi,Sakura, and Ino were looking at Micheal each with a blush on their faces and curious looks. Sakura decide to speak up.

"Excuse Micheal." said Sakura

"Yes what can I do for you Sakura?" ask Micheal

"Me and my friends were wondering where do you come?" replied Sakura curious

"Well if you must know I am from the Land of Rain and me and my friend Kyuubi came here to live and for me to become a ninja of your village as it was always a dream of mine to be a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village." replied Micheal taking off his sunglasses revealing his dark emerald eyes

"How come you have such dark green eyes Micheal?" ask Ino curious

"Because it is part of my bloodline trait and makes any member of my clan have these color eyes Ino." replied Micheal

"I guess that would explain it. But how long have you been training to become a ninja?" ask Itachi

"Well if you must know I have being train almost all my life to become a ninja." replied Micheal giving the three girls a killer fox grin

When Micheal gave them his smile all three girls started to blush like mad.

"Man I can't believe this guy is on our team. He is so much cuter then Sasuke." thought Sakura

"I wonder if Micheal makes all the girls blush like he is making us do. He is definitely a hot guy." thought Itachi

"I wonder if he has any girlfriends that he is not telling us. I sure hope he does not. Because I think I just fell in love." thought Ino smiling

Al of a sudden the door of the classroom flew open and everyone turn in the direction of the door and saw two women come into the room each wearing a Leaf headband on their fore heads. The first woman had purple hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a fishnet shirt with a brown trench coat and a mini skirt with shin guards on her knees and ninja sandals on her feet. The other woman had long wavy black hair and crimson red eyes wearing a dress that look like it was made out of bandages with a red sleeve on it and she was also wearing ninja sandals on her feet.

"Alright are you four the genin were suppose to train?" ask the first woman

"Yes we are but who are the two of you?" replied Micheal

"I am Kurenai and this woman next to me is my friend and fellow jonin Anko." replied Kurenai

"Well in that case you four better met us on the roof if you don't want to go back to the academy." said Anko

With that they both disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"I guess we better go to the roof if we don't want to make our new sensei's angry." said Sakura

"Your probably right Sakura. That Anko lady doesn't look like the type to wait for anybody." said Itachi

"Yeah we better hurry if we want to make a good first impression on them." said Ino

With that the four of them left the classroom and started to head to the roof. After five minutes of walking they reach the roof and saw Kurenai and Anko waiting for the four of them and Anko look annoyed.

"It about time the four of you decide to show up here." said Anko annoyed

"Anko just cut them some slack as they are new genin. Now you four should take a seat and relax." said Kurenai

With that the four of them took a seat on the floor of the roof.

"Alright since we are all here how about the four of you tell us more about yourselfs so we can get to know each other better." said Kurenai

"How about you and Anko Sesnei tell us about yourself's first then we can each go after the two of you." said Sakura

"Okay then I will go first. My name is Anko and I like dango and hanging out with my friend Kurenai here and I dislike ninja who think that they are better then everybody else and I hate people who pick on people weaker then them. And my goal is to make the four of you into the best ninja I can." said Anko

"I guess it is my turn. My name is Kuernai and I like dango as well and hanging out with my friedn Anko and learning new Genjutsu. My dislikes are men who are perverts and anyone who thinks they are the best ninja in the world. And my goal is to make you four into the best squad in the entire village. Now you four go." said Kurenai

"My name is Sakura and my likes are hanging out with me two friends Ino and Itachi and learing new jutsu as well. My dislike is other girls thinking they are best looking girls in the village and not working hard as ninja. And my goal is to get the attention of a certain boy that I like." said Sakura looking at Micheal

"I guess it is my turn. The names Itachi and my likes are hanging out with my friends Ino and Sakura and training to be the best ninja of my clan. My dislikes are people who are after power and wanting to hurt innocent people. And my goal is to become leader of my clan one day and get the attention of a boy I just meet not to long ago." said Itachi blushing

"Well my name is Ino and my likes are helping my mom in our flower shop and hanging out with my two best friends Sakura and Itachi and I dislike people being bullies to people weaker then they are and trying to tell everyone they are the best thing in the world. And my goal is to master my clan's jutsu and get the attention of the guy of my dreams." said Ino blushing as well

"Now how about you new guy. Tell us about yourself." said Anko looking at Micheal

"Well my name is Micheal Knight and my likes are my friend and partner K.I.T.T. and hanging with my girlfriend Kyuubi. I dislike people who seek to harm other people for no reason and trying to destroy anyone who gets in their way. My goal is more like something I have to get done as it could mean the difference between life and death." said Micheal

"Well that sounds very interesting. Now that we got everything covered . It is time for me and Anko to gave you four the real Genin exam." said Kurenai

"What do you mean the real exam Kureanai Sensei? I thought the exam we did was the real thing." ask Sakura confuse

"No that was just the exam to see if you four were ready to take the real exam." replied Anko

"So what is the real exam we will have to take?" ask Itachi

"Well you four will have to come to training ground 7 tomorrow and find out. And if you all failed you will be all sent back to the academy for another year." replied Kuernai

"And may I suggest you four don't eat breakfast tomorrow before you come." said Anko

"How come we can't eat breakfast before the test Anko Sensei?" ask Ino confuse

"Because you will failed and it will only slow the four of you down." replied Anko

"So until tomorrow go home and get some rest as you will all need it." said Kurenai

With that Kurenai and Anko got up and left in a breeze of leafs leaving the four genin on the roof alone.

"I don't know about the three of you. But I am going to get something to eat before I head home and rest." said Micheal getting up

"Well I have to get home before my mom gets worried about me. So I will see the three of you tomorrow ." said Sakura

"I have to go home to as my mom and father are probably what is taking me so long getting home. So I will see the three of you in the morning." said Itachi

"Well I would like to go with you Micheal but I have to get home to and help my mom with the flower shop before it is to late. So I will see you in the moring Micheal." said Ino

With that the three girls left Micheal and headed home. Once they were gone Micheal jump off the roof and landed on the ground in front of the academy and saw K.I.T.T. park in front of him looking like he was waiting for Micheal to show up.

"K.I.T.T. what are you doing here when you should be at the house with Kyuubi?" ask Micheal

"Well Kyuubi was wondering how you made out and sent me here to go pick you up and bring you back to the house where she is waiting for you." replied K.I.T.T.

"Well I should have guess Kyuubi would worried about me K.I.T.T. as she always does. But since you are here how about we go to the Ichiraka Ramen Stand as I could go for some Ramen as I have not had any in a long time." said Micheal

With that Micheal got inside K.I.T.T. and drove to Ichiraka Ramen. When they got there Micheal got out of K.I.T.T. and went inside the stand and took a seat inside and saw a woman with brown hair and black eyes working in the front of the stand. The woman look up and saw Micheal sitting in front of her.

"What can I get for you today young man?" ask the woman

"How about some of your famous BBQ pork Ramen Ayame." replied Micheal giving her a fox smile

When Ayame saw Micheal gave her that smile it reminded her of their best costumer Naruto and something told her that this cute young guy was Naruto but was wondering how he could look so different.

"Naruto is that you?" ask Ayame blushing

"I guess I can't fool you Ayame no matter how hard I try to hide my appearance." replied Micheal

"Can you wait right here while I go get my father to tell him you are here." said Ayame

With that Ayame went over to the stove where her father Teuchi was cooking Ramen and told him to come over to the front of the stand to see something. After a minute Ayame came back to the counter with her father who look annoyed.

"Ayame why did you have to drag me all the way to the counter to met some costumer when I have Ramen to cook?" ask Teuchi annoyed

"Because our favorite costumer has return to order some Ramen and I think you should see who it is." replied Ayame

With that Teuchi came to the counter and saw Micheal sitting there looking at him and something told him he met this person some place before.

"Sorry about my daughter here dragging me away from my work when she should be taking your order." said Teuchi

"Don't worry about Teuchi. I haven't seen you and her in five years." replied Micheal smiling

When Micheal smiled Teuchi realize who he was and had a look of shock on his face.

"Naruto is that you.? How can you be alive when you were suppose to have died five years ago?" ask Teuchi shock

"Well first thing my name is Micheal Knight now and how come I am alive is a long story that will be hard to believe." replied Micheal

"Well you can tell us your story over a bowl of Ramen and it is on the house as I am glad that you are just alive and well." said Teuchi

With that Teuchi went over to the stove and made a bowl of Ramen and gave it to Micheal and Micheal told Teuchi and Ayame the same story as he told the Hokage about what happen over the past five years since he was suppose to be dead. After Micheal finish his story Teuchi and Ayame had a look of pure shock on their faces.

"So Micheal where is this friend K.I.T.T. of yours?" ask Ayame

"He is right outside the stand waiting for me to finish eating my Ramen." replied Micheal pointing to K.I.T.T.

"You mean that strange piece of black metal on wheels is your friend K.I.T.T. ?" ask Teuchi in disbelief

"Yes it is." replied Micheal

"Well he doesn't look like much to me." said Teuchi

"Well for your information. I can hear everything you just said about me." replied K.I.T.T. annoyed

"Did I just hear that piece of metal say he heard everything I just said about it?" ask Teuchi starting to freak out

"Just I did and I would like it if you stop calling me a piece of metal and call me by my name." replied K.I.T.T. starting to get angry

"You have to excuse my father for being rude to you K.I.T.T. it is just that we have never met anything like you before in the village." said Ayame

"Then I will take that as a apology then. As long as you just call me by name from now on." replied K.I.T.T.

"Well I better get going as Kyuubi will be getting worried about me. So I will see the two of you later." said Micheal

"Yeah we will see you later Micheal and it was good to see you again after all these years." said Ayame

"You are always welcome to stop by anytime you feel like it as is K.I.T.T. here." said Teuchi

With that Micheal got out of his seat and got inside of K.I.T.T. and drove away back towards his parents house. Once they reach the house K.I.T.T. decide to speak up.

"You like this Ayame girl don't Micheal as well as you three female teammates Sakura,Itachi,and Ino?" ask K.I.T.T. curious

"No I don't K.I.T.T.. Ayame is a old friend of mine and my three teammates are just my teammates and maybe one day my friends." replied Micheal

"Well according to my readings of your heart rate and blood pressure it seems to me you like them more then just friends and they feel the same way about you when they are near you as they gave off the same readings that you did." said K.I.T.T.

"You don't know nothing about being in love K.I.T.T. and you better never tell any of this to Kyuubi." said Micheal

"I don't have to Micheal as something tells me she already knows about this." replied K.I.T.T.

"Well then I will handle her if she does. So I better go in and get some rest for my test tomorrow and you are coming with me K.I.T.T. as I may need your help passing it." said Micheal

"As you wish Micheal. I will be ready to go with you by the morning." said K.I.T.T.

With that Micheal got out of K.I.T.T. and went inside the house. Once Micheal got inside Kyuubi came out of nowhere and wrap her arms around Micheal and saw that she had drop the transformation jutsu as her fox ears and fox tails were now visible.

"Micheal-Kun. I am glad you are back." said Kyuubi smiling

"I am glad I am back to Kyuubi-Chan as I have miss you today and before you ask everything went well with me teammates and my Sensei's." replied Micheal giving Kyuubi a kiss on the lips

"That's is good to hear. But before we go to bed we have something important to discus about." said Kyuubi

"What is it we need to discus?" ask Micheal confuse

"Well since you have a bloodline now. You will need to have more then one wife to insure it doesn't die out." said Kyuubi

"Kyuubi you the only woman I need right now and besides where would I find these other woman to marry?" ask Micheal

"How about your three female teammates and that woman at the Ramen Stand Ayame they all seem interested in you." replied Kyuubi

"How would you know that Kyuubi? Did K.I.T.T. end up telling you what happen with them when I told him to kept it a secret?" ask Micheal

"No he didn't tell me. I found out on my own by watching you in a safe hiding place where you couldn't see me and I think they will all make fine wife's as they seem very nice and caring towards you. So at least think about trying to ask any of them on a date." replied Kyuubi

"Fine I will ask them when and if it is the right time Kyuubi. But right now we need some rest as I have a exam to pass tomorrow and I need all my strength to pass it." said Micheal

"Oh course Micheal-Kun. It has been a long and tiring day so we should get some rest for now." said Kyuubi

With that they headed towards their bedroom to sleep for the night. The next morning Sakura,Itachi,and Ino were waiting for Micheal and their Sensei's to show up so they could all pass the exam.

"I wonder where Micheal is?" ask Sakura

"I don't know Sakura. But he should be here soon." replied Itachi

"Yeah he knows how important this exam is to us and he will show up on time." said Ino

As soon as Ino said that they could see something coming towards them at a fast speed in the distance and saw it was black. All of a sudden the thing stop in front of them in a cloud of dust and when it cleared they saw it was K.I.T.T. in front of them and the door open and Micheal step out smiling.

"Sorry I am late you three. But I had to make sure K.I.T.T. was all set for helping us pass this exam." said Micheal

"That is all okay Micheal. But who is this K.I.T.T. person?" ask Sakura confuse

"That would be me in front of you." replied K.I.T.T.

"Alright please tell us that piece of black metal didn't just talk." said Ino starting to freak out

"Well of course K.I.T.T. talk Ino. Right K.I.T.T. ?" said Micheal

"That would be correct Micheal." replied K.I.T.T.

"How can that be possible that a piece of black metal can talk like a summon creature?" ask Itachi confuse

"Because K.I.T.T. is a special type of summon I found a scroll of." replied Micheal quickly making up a lie

"I guess that would explain that." said Sakura

"So where are Anko and Kurenai Sensei?" ask Micheal

"We don't know where they are Micheal. They should be here any minute now." replied Itachi

When Itachi said that there was a gust of wind and when it pass there in front of them stood Anko and Kurenai holding a bell in each hand.

"Well it is good to see you all showed up for the exam you four." said Kurenai

"Yeah this will be a fun exam for you to take as it will be very hard." added Anko

"Micheal is this the Anko person that is suppose to be a crazy woman?" ask K.I.T.T.

"Who the hell just said that about me?" demanded Anko

"That would be me standing next to Micheal." replied K.I.T.T.

"Alright I must be going crazy. Because I could swear that piece of black metal on wheels just said something to me." said Anko freaking out

"Your not crazy Anko Sensei. K.I.T.T. here is a special type of summon Micheal found in a scroll." replied Itachi

"Well that kind of makes sense to me." said Kurenai

"So what kind of test are you and Anko Sensei going to gave us?" ask Sakura

"Well the exam is that the bells in me and Anko's hand you will have to take from us if you want to pass the exam." said Kurenai

"But there are only two bells Kuernai Sensei and four of us. So how do we all pass the exam?" ask Ino

"Well only two of you will pass the test as there are only two bells and the other two will be sent back to the academy until next year." replied Anko

"So since you know what the exam is about you will have until noon time to get the bells from me and Anko starting now." said Kurenai

With that Kurenai and Anko disappeared in a breeze of wind leaving the four genin alone.

"What do we do Itachi none of us can fail this exam but there are only two bells and four of us?" ask Sakura

"Well if you ask me. Everything about this exam is just a test to see if we work as a team." replied Micheal

"What do you mean by that?" ask Ino

"Think about it. We were place on a team and there are only two bells for two of us. So why do Kurenai and Anko want us all to go after them." replied Micheal

"Your right Micheal. This exam is to see if we work as a team and forget about the fact that there are only two bells." said Itachi

"That is correct Itachi and good thing I have a plan that will get us the bells and we all pass this exam." said Micheal

"So what is your plan Micheal?" ask Sakura curious

"Well all you need to do is listen to me and let me and K.I.T.T. handle the tough part of the plan." replied Micheal

With that Micheal told the three girls his plan and what to do. Meanwhile up in the trees t far away Anko and Kurenai were waiting to see what the four genin would try first.

"So Anko do you think these four have any chance of passing this test?" ask Kurenai

"I don't think so Kurenai. They will fail it just like all the other teams did." replied Anko

All of a sudden Anko and Kurenai look up and saw K.I.T.T. coming towards them at a fast speed.

"Looks likes Micheal wants to go off on his own and try to take the bells from us using his summon there." said Kurenai

"Well it is to bad it isn't going to work." said Anko

At that moment Micheal who was inside K.I.T.T. was getting ready for the tough part of their plan.

"Okay K.I.T.T. do you have a lock on Anko and Kurenai?" ask Micheal

"Yes I do Micheal they are hiding in the tree up ahead." replied K.I.T.T.

"Alright then K.I.T.T. transform into attack mode." said Micheal

With that K.I.T.T.'s body change into a more powerful form with a spoiler on the trunk and a engine coming out of the hood and the cobra on the trunk change to a silver color and the grill change from black to silver as well . Meanwhile Anko and Kurenai had seen what happen to K.I.T.T. and decide to jump from the tree and prepare to throw a barrage of kuni at K.I.T.T. to stop him from coming any further. Micheal had seen Anko and Kurenai jump from the tree and was prepared for it.

"Alright K.I.T.T. time to use the turbo boost and use the new E.M.P. on Anko and Kurenai so the others can finish our plan. Alright partner." said Micheal

"You got it Micheal." replied K.I.T.T.

All of a sudden Anko and Kurenai look in surprise as K.I.T.T. launch into the air and headed towards them and before he went pass them they saw what look like a wave of light come out from him and both them felt their bodies feel like they were hit by lighting and they fell to the ground and they couldn't move a muscle. At that moment Sakura,Ino,and Itachi came out from the trees and took the bells from the two of them.

"Looks like Micheal's plan work." said Sakura

"Yeah we got the bells from Anko and Kurenai Sensei like he and K.I.T.T. said we would." replied Itachi smiling

"So did we pass the test Anko and Kurenai Sensei?" ask Ino looking at the two of them

"Yes you all pass the test since you work as a team to take the bells from us." replied Kurenai

"Yeah you all did. But can any of you tell us why me and Kurenai here can't move our bodies at all?" ask Anko

"That would be because of K.I.T.T. 's E.M.P. That hit the both of you." replied Micheal

"What the hell is a E.M.P.?" ask Anko confuse

"It stands for Electronic Magnetic Pulse and is usually use to stop anything that has electronics in it. But I have adjusted it to work on humans as well making them unable to move when they are hit by it as it messes around with the nervous system leaving the person defenseless." replied K.I.T.T.

"Don't worry the effects should wear off any minute now as I only wanted to paralyze the two of you long enough so Sakura,Itachi, and Ino could grab the bells without the two of you putting up a fight." said Micheal

As Micheal said that Anko and Kurenai could feel their bodies returning back to normal and could move again and the both of them stood up on their feet.

"All I can say about this E.M.P. of K.I.T.T.'s is it looks like it could come in handy stop any enemy ninja in their tracks as me and Anko could tell you first hand." said Kurenai

"Yeah it is something alright. But one word of warning don't ever use that thing ever again on me and Kureani or we will make you and K.I.T.T. very sorry you ever use it on us. Do you understand that Gaki?" said Anko

"Oh course I understand you very well Anko Sensei as does K.I.T.T. right partner." replied Micheal looking at K.I.T.T.

"Yes we both understand you Anko and you have my promise I will never use my E.M.P. On you and Kurenai ever again as you are allies." added K.I.T.T.

"Good since that is settled. I think it is time for our first mission as a team." said Kureani

"What kind of mission are we going to have Kurenai Sensei?" ask Sakura

"Well we will have to go see the Hokage to get it first." said Kureani

"Well all I can say is that it had better be a dangerous mission." said Anko crossing her arms across her chest.

With that they all headed towards the Hokage's tower to get their first mission as a team. As they were walking K.I.T.T. decide to say something to Micheal.

"Micheal may I say something to you?" ask K.I.T.T.

"Yeah you can say anything you want to me partner." replied Micheal

"Well from looking at your team it looks like they could be very useful in helping us find out where K.A.R.R. is if we can all work well as a team." said K.I.T.T.

"You could be right about that K.I.T.T. . But we should see if they can be trusted with knowing who I use to be and if they believe us about K.A.R.R. and the danger he could be to the village and the world." replied Micheal

"And who knows they could be helpful in helping me and K.I.T.T. find out where K.A.R.R. is before anything bad happens to innocent people if any evil ninja find him." thought Micheal

With that they continued on their way towards the Hokage tower to get their first mission.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of people's reaction towards seeing K.I.T.T. and Micheal meeting his new team. The K.I.T.T. in this story is from the new Knight Rider Series but I have something coming up in a future chapter that will please the fans of the old Knight Rider Series and I promise it will be very rewarding if you stick with this story until then. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Knight Rider. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Knight Rider is own by NBC. I don't make money off this story. AN: There will be a slight crossover with the T.V. Series Viper and it is own by NBC.

It now had been a few weeks since team seven had pass the bell test and during that time they had completed a few D rank mission and now they were on a another D rank mission which was to catch the Fire Lord's wife's cat which was giving Sakura,Itachi,and Ino a hard time trying to catch it. Sakura had almost mange to catch the cat by cornering it next to a tree but the cat mange to get away just as Sakura was about to grab it and she fell to the ground on her face.

"Man I can't believe that a stupid cat can gives us so much trouble trying to catch it." said Sakura angry

"Yeah I know what you mean Sakura. Everytime we get close to that cat to catch it it manges to get away." said Ino angry

"Well we can't give up now you two we have to catch that cat if we want to complete this mission." said Itachi

"Your right Itachi we can't give up. But any of you seen Micheal anywhere?" ask Sakura

"Well I haven't seen Micheal since this mission started." replied Ino

"Well he is around here somewhere. I just hope that cat doesn't give him a hard time trying to catch it." said Itachi

"I wouldn't count on that Itachi." said Micheal's voice

The three girls turn in the direction of Micheal voice and saw him looking at the three of them wearing a long sleeve gray shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers and in his arms was the cat that had given them a hard time trying to catch it purring with it's eyes close and looking peaceful.

"AH Micheal how did you end up catching the cat without it running away?" ask Sakura suprise

"Well maybe because I am kind of a cat person and didn't try cornering it and chasing it all around the forest like a crazy person." replied Micheal smiling

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter how you caught the cat Micheal. All that matters is that we completed the mission in record time." said Itachi

"Yeah Itachi is right. So we better head back to Anko and Kuernai Sensei and tell them that the mission is over." said Ino

With that they head toward where Kurenai and Anko were waiting for them. When they got there they saw Kurenai and Anko were lending against a tree and Anko look very unhappy and Kurenai notice the cat in Micheal's arms and smiled.

"While it looks like you four completed the mission." said Kurenai looking at the four Genin

"Well to tell the truth Kurenai Sensei. Micheal here was the one who caught the cat without no problem." replied Sakura

"Yeah Micheal made it look easy the cat didn't put up any fight when Micheal caught it." added Itachi

"So what do we do now Kurenai Sensei since the mission is over?" ask Ino curious

"Well first thing is we bring the cat over to the Hokage's tower and then we will receive our next mission from him." replied Kurenai

"Well it better not be another D rank mission because I am getting sick of them." said Anko pouting

With that they headed towards the Hokage's tower to get their next mission. When they got there and reach the Hokage's office they Micheal handed the cat over to the Fire Lord's wife who hug it tightly. She then paid the Hokage and left. The Hokage then turn to team 7.

"Alright since you completed your mission your next D rank mission will be." started Sarutobi

"Enough of these stupid D rank mission Lord Hokage." yelled Anko

"Anko mind your manners in front of the Hokage." said Kurenai

"Well I am sorry Kurenai. But I had enough of these D rank missions and I think it is about time we get a real mission that is challenging." replied Anko

"I hate to admit Kurenai Sensei. Anko Sensei has a point we have done nothing but mission a regular person can do." said Sakura

"Well there is a reason you have been given D rank missions so far Sakura." said Sarutobi

"What reason Lord Hokage?" ask Itachi confuse

"Well you see you four you are new genin just out of the academy and we all need to learn to work as a team which is why we are given D rank missions so we build teamwork before we get any higher ranking missions." replied Kuernai

"I guess that kind of makes sense Kurenai Sensei." said Ino

"Well since that is settled. I was going to give you all a D rank mission but since Anko is getting restless how about a C rank mission that is if both your Sensei's think you are all ready for a higher rank mission." said Sarutobi

"Well I think our team is ready for a C rank mission Lord Hokage as it could tell me and Anko how well the four of them work well together as a team." said Kurenai

"Well I agree to I think they are ready for a challenge besides It will give me a change of pace from doing all these stupid D rank mission." added Anko

"Well I have a C rank mission right here which is a escort mission to protect a caravan of traveling merchants to a village in the Land of birds. You will meet them outside the gates to the village with in an hour." said Sarutobi

"Ah if I may Lord Hokage. I would like to bring K.I.T.T. along with us on this mission." said Micheal

"Why would you want to bring along K.I.T.T. since this is just a C rank mission and we can take care of anything that we run into?" ask Anko angry

"Because me and K.I.T.T. are partners and I have a feeling we may need him on this mission and also I have my own personal reasons why I want K.I.T.T. along on this mission." replied Micheal

"What kind of personal reasons?" ask Sakura curious

"That is between me and the Hokage and he knows why it is important K.I.T.T. comes along on this mission." replied Micheal

"Micheal's right Sakura. His reasons for wanting K.I.T.T. along on this mission are important and are a secret between me and him. So if there isn't anything else to say just go home and get what you need for this mission and meet outside the gates of the village with in an hour to meet the caravan you will be escorting on this mission." said Sarutobi

With that they all left the tower and went to their homes to get prepared for the mission. When Micheal got to his house and went inside he saw Kyuubi sitting with Ayame at the table looking like they were waiting for him to come back from his mission.

"Kyuubi why is Ayame here with you in the house?" ask Micheal confuse

"Because Ayame stop by to say hello and wanted to see you to tell you something important." replied Kyuubi

"What is it that she has to tell me ?" ask Micheal confuse

"Well this is hard for me to say to you Micheal. But I will cut to the chase. I came here to tell you that I have had a crush on you ever since I met you and wanted to tell you for the longest time." replied Ayame

"You mean to tell me you have had a crush on me ever since we met?" ask Micheal shock

"Yes and me and Kyuubi already talk about this when I came over here and she told me more about your bloodline trait and how you needed more then one wife in order to keep it from dying out and we both agreed to share you if you want want us to." replied Ayame

"All I can say is that I am very faltered that a beautiful woman like you is interested in me. But I need time to think this over. But I will let you know what my decision is when I get back from my mission." said Micheal

"That is all I ask of you Micheal." said Ayame

"So what kind of mission do you have this time Micheal-Kun?" ask Kyuubi

"Well it a C rank mission which is to escort a caravan of merchants to a village in the Land of Birds. Which is why I came here in the first place to get my weapons and bring K.I.T.T. which me as I could get some information as to where K.A.R.R. could be hidden so we can go after him and destroy him once and for all." replied Micheal

"Well in that case good luck and I hope you can find some information on K.A.R.R. while you are on this mission." said Kyuubi

"Thanks because I think I will need it on this mission." said Micheal

With that Micheal told Kyuubi and Ayame he would see them later and then he gather his weapons together and got inside K.I.T.T. and headed towards the gates of the village. Meanwhile outside the gates of the village the others were waiting with the caravan of merchants waiting for Micheal and K.I.T.T. to show up.

"Can any of you ninja tell us why we are waiting for the last member of your team when we need to get going as we don't want to be late getting to our next stop?" ask a man

"Micheal will be here any minute as he knows how important this mission is to everyone." replied Kurenai

As soon as Kurenai said that they saw K.I.T.T. coming towards them at a fast speed and stop right in front of Kurenai and Micheal got out with sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Sorry me and K.I.T.T. are late getting here but we had to be careful not hitting anyone on our way here." said Micheal

"That's okay Micheal. We are just glad you and K.I.T.T. could make it in time for the mission." said Sakura

"Well it's about time you showed up when we have been waiting all day for you ninja to escort us to the Land of Birds." said another man

"Well don't blame Micheal for being late as he had to come get me for this mission as it would appeared you need my assistance." replied K.I.T.T.

"Alright please tell me that piece of metal didn't just say something?" ask the first man freaking out from hearing K.I.T.T. talk

"Well of course K.I.T.T. talk. He is a special summon that Micheal found a scroll of and he could prove useful to us on this mission." replied Anko trying to hide the smile on her face from seeing the man's reaction to K.I.T.T.

"Well since we are done talking. I think we should be heading out since we have a long journey ahead of us." said Kurenai

With that everyone headed out towards the Land of Birds. As they started walking Micheal had bad feeling about the woman with long purple hair in the caravan as he felt she look very familiar somehow but quickly put aside as something to do with escorting the caravan to the Land of Birds and continued walking with K.I.T.T. traveling along side on him at a slow speed to keep a eye out for trouble. After a few days of traveling and resting the bad feeling that Micheal had didn't go away and it bug him to no end as it kept on telling him this mission was of a higher rank then they had been assign and Micheal could swear he met the woman in the caravan that was in front of him somewhere before and decide to find out who exactly she was.

"K.I.T.T. I want you to do something for me." said Micheal looking at K.I.T.T.

"What is it you need me to do for you Micheal?" ask K.I.T.T.

"See the woman in front of us with long purple hair. I want you to scan her face and run it through the database of everyone living in the Elemental Countries and tell me who she is when you find a match as I can swear I know her from somewhere before and I have a very bad feeling this mission is more then what it appears partner." replied Micheal

"I will do it at once Micheal. But it will take me a minute to find a match in the database as there are countless people in the Elemental Countries." said K.I.T.T.

With that K.I.T.T. use his scanners to scan the woman face and started to cross match it to everyone in the Knight Industries Database looking for a match. After five minutes of searching K.I.T.T. had finally found a match and decide to tell Micheal at once.

"Micheal I have found a match in the Database and you are right thinking this mission is more then it appears." said K.I.T.T.

"So who is she K.I.T.T.?" ask Micheal curious

"She is none other Princess Toki future Feudal Lord of the Land of Birds and from the files it appears that there are a number of missing ninja out to kill her so they can take over the Land of Birds for their own gain. Which is probably why she is traveling with this caravan as a disguise to protect her from these missing ninja and we were trick into this mission thinking it was C rank when it should be B or A rank since she is here traveling with them. But I am afraid that this trick isn't fooling the missing ninja as my scanners are picking up what appears to be about 10 to 12 ninja probably Chunin Rank . Which means everyone here is in danger." replied K.I.T.T.

"Then we better go warn the others of what we found out then before something bad happens." said Micheal

With that Micheal went over to Kurenai who was not to far ahead of him and K.I.T.T. and decide to tell her what he and K.I.T.T.T found out.

"Kurenai Sensei I have something important to tell you." said Micheal trying to get her attention

"What is it Micheal that you need to tell me?'" ask Kurenai curious

"We need to get everyone to safety as this mission shouldn't even be a C rank mission but a B or A rank mission as we have been deceive." replied Micheal

"What do you mean we been deceive?" ask Kuernai getting confuse

"Well maybe you should ask the woman behind me what is really going on. Isn't that right Princess Toki and don't even think about lying as I had K.I.T.T. run your face through the database and bring up your file." replied Micheal looking at Toki

"Is this true are you Princess Toki?" ask Sakura

"Yes I am and the real reason you are on this mission is to protect me from the missing ninja who are out to kill me and take over my land." replied Toki

"Well for your information we were given this mission to protect these merchants on their way to the Land of Birds and you should have told us the truth as you could have had better ninja to protect you to." said Anko

"Well I think that doesn't matter right now Anko Sensei." said Micheal

"What do you mean?" ask Itachi

"While according to K.I.T.T. the missing ninja that are after Princess Toki here are not far away and are heading towards us right now." replied Micheal

"So what do we do now?" ask Ino scared

"All we can do is protect these merchants from the missing ninja as that is our mission we were given." replied Kuernai

"What about protecting me since I am the one you should be protecting the most?" ask Toki

"Well you should have told us the truth from the start as now you put all these innocent people in danger. But you have our word we will try to protect you as well Princess Toki." replied Anko

"Alright everyone get into defense positions and protect everyone from the missing ninja whenever they decide to appear." ordered Kurenai

With that everyone get into their defense positions and prepared to protect everyone from harm. All of a sudden from the tree tops a barrage of Kuni Knives started to head towards everyone at a fast speed. When just before they hit them they bounce off what look like a invisible shield of some kind and everyone but Micheal was wondering what it had come from.

"Okay can anyone tell me what just happen?" ask Kuernai

"That would be my forcefield that I expanded to protect everyone from those Kuni." replied K.I.T.T.

"Well thanks for the help K.I.T.T. .But where are the ninja that threw those Kuni at?" ask Anko

As soon as Anko said that they were surrounded by 12 ninja each with a kuni arm in their hands and standing in front of them was who appeared to be the leader of the missing ninja. The leader was man with short silver hair and black eyes with a leaf headband with a slash through it and he was smiling.

"Well Well what do we have are some ninja from the Leaf village trying to protect princess Toki. And do my eyes deceive me. It appears that Micheal Knight and his partner K.I.T.T. are here as well. So how have things been for you since we last met?" said the leader looking at Micheal smiling

"Things how being going great for me Mizuki. How about you it appears you recovered from our last encounter." replied Micheal

"Yes I have. But I haven't forgotten how you almost ruin my career as ninja by breaking both my arms. I was only here to kill Princess Toki but having you here is even better as I can pay you back for what you did to me and once I kill you then I turn your partner K.I.T.T. into scrap metal." said Mizuki smiling

"That isn't going to happen Mizuki because I am going to make sure I finish the job this time and you can count on that." said Micheal

With that Micheal turn to his teammates.

"I want you guys to deal with the missing ninja while I go after Mizuki." said Micheal

"You got to be crazy Micheal that guy is probably at the Jonin level there is no way you can defeat him alone." said Sakura concern

"I know what I am doing Sakura as I face Mizuki before and beat him good." replied Micheal

"Micheal right Sakura. It seems he and Mizuki have some history together and it appears Micheal knows how to beat him no problem." said Kurenai

"Kurenai's right. Besides we need to handle the other ninja before anyone here gets hurt." added Anko

"So don't worry about me as I handled worse people then Mizuki before and I have anyways come out on top. " said Micheal smiling

"Well then you better just be careful then and come back in one piece Micheal." said Itachi

"I promise I will Itachi and K.I.T.T. here will protect everybody else with his forcefield. Right partner?" said Micheal looking at K.I.T.T.

"You can count on me Micheal." replied K.I.T.T.

With that Micheal took after Mizuki while the others went to deal with the other ninja . Micheal took out a kuni out of his pouch and threw it at Mizuki who deflected with his own Kuni. Micheal then made a of handsigns and made about ten shadow clones and attack Mizuki head on. Muzuki quickly reacted by making a series of quick handsigns and let out a trail of fire that came out of his mouth and hit all of Micheal's shadow clones and himself. When the smoke cleared Micheal was on his knees trying to catch his breath and look tired.

"What the matter Micheal? You losing your touch because I thought you were going to kill me?" ask Mizuki laughing

"This isn't over yet Mizuki. Because I have one more jutsu up my sleeve." replied Naruto smilling

All of a sudden a sphere of blue chakra appeared in his hand and Micheal run towards Mizuki who look up in surprise as the sphere of blue chakra hit him in the chest and sent him flying into a tree hard. Meanwhile Kuernai who had mange to make some of the ninja retreat saw what Micheal had use against Mizuki and was surprise at what happen.

"I don't believe this that jutsu that Micheal just use on Mizuki that was the Fourth Hokage's jutsu the Rasengan. But where did he learn a powerful jutsu like that from." thought Kurenai shock

Meanwhile Micheal look towards where he sent Mizuki into the tree and when the smoke cleared he saw that Mizuki had disappeared and look like he had retreated.

"I don't believe this. Mizuki got away again. But he probably didn't get very far. I better go see how the others made out and then me and K.I.T.T. can go after Mizuki and his ninja and finish them off once and for all so they can't harm anyone else." thought Micheal

With that Micheal went back to the others to see how they made out. When he got there he saw everyone was all okay and it appeared the other ninja had gotten away as well.

"Is everyone alright?" ask Micheal concern

"Yeah everyone is alright and it appears we drove those ninja away." replied Kurenai

"Well than me and K.I.T.T. are going to go after them before they have a chance to regroup." said Micheal

"You got to be crazy Micheal. We need to get these people to safety." said Itachi

"I know but I know Mizuki and he will not give up until Princess Toki here is dead and as long as him and his ninja are alive we are still in danger from attack." replied Micheal

"Then if you are going after them then you need backup." said Ino

"No thanks Ino. Me and K.I.T.T. can handle this ourselves and this is something me and him have to do alone." replied Micheal

"Well then you better hurry up before they get to far away and you better be careful when you go after them." said Anko

"Don't worry about me Anko me and K.I.T.T. will be just fine and we will be back before you know it." said Micheal

With that Micheal got inside of K.I.T.T. and they headed off in the direction Mizuki and his ninja took off in.

"Alright K.I.T.T. do you have a lock on Mizuki and his ninja?" ask Micheal

"Yes I do Micheal. They are about five miles away from are position." replied K.I.T.T.

"Good then change into attack mode and we can catch up to them faster." said Micheal

With that K.I.T.T. change into attack mode and race towards where Mizuki and his ninja were. When they got there Micheal look in horror as in front of him and K.I.T.T. were the bodies of Mizuki ninja everywhere and it look like there had been a explosion as there was the burnt remains of trees and there were burn marks on the ground.

"K.I.T.T. what the hell just happen here?" ask Micheal shock at the scene in front of him

"I don't know Micheal but from my scans it appears they were hit by a few missiles that are identical to my own." replied K.I.T.T.

"But how can that be possible?" ask Micheal afraid of knowing who was the one responsible for the chaos in front of him

"I don't know the answer to that Micheal. But my scanners are picking up a weak lifesign about twenty feet in front of us." replied K.I.T.T.

With that Micheal got out of K.I.T.T. and headed in the direction of where K.I.T.T. detected the lifesign in front of them. When Micheal reach the area he saw Mizuki burnt and barely alive on the ground in front of him.

"Mizuki who the hell did this to you?" ask Micheal

"It was you partner K.I.T.T. who did this to my men." replied Mizuki

"That is impossible. Me and K.I.T.T. just got here." said Micheal

"Well I am telling you the truth your partner was the one who did this as I could never mistake that piece of scrap metal for anything else. The only difference was the lights on the front were yellow instead of red. He probably thought it would hide who he was. But it didn't work as I could tell right away it was him all along. But I guess that doesn't matter now as my men are dead and I am about to join them." replied Mizuki

All of a sudden Mizuki fell to the ground with now lifeless eyes. Micheal then went back over to K.I.T.T. and get inside.

"K.I.T.T. contact Madara and tell him we have a code one emergency." said Micheal

"At once Micheal." replied K.I.T.T.

With that K.I.T.T. open a line to Knight Industries and Madara appeared on the screen.

"What do you want Micheal?" ask Madara

"Well we have a big problem Madara." replied Micheal

"What kind of problem are we talking about?" ask Madara

"Well it appears that K.A.R.R. has been found by someone as he just killed Mizuki and his ninja." replied Micheal

"Are you sure about this Micheal?'" ask Madara shock

"Yes I am very sure as Mizuki saw K.A.R.R. with his own eyes before he died in front of me." replied Micheal

"This is not good news then. I will have Kabuto and Tayuya find out who found K.A.R.R. and set him loose at once. Until then go on with your mission and report anything new that has to do with K.A.R.R. at once." said Madara

"Understood Madara. Micheal out." said Micheal turning off the communication line

"Alright K.I.T.T. lets head back to the others and continue on with this mission and don't mention to anybody about K.A.R.R. alright." said Micheal

"Understood Micheal." replied K.I.T.T.

With that they headed back towards the others. Once they met up with the others. Micheal and K.I.T.T. lied to them saying that Mizuki and his ninja had been killed by one of K.I.T.T.'s missiles. With that they continued on their way towards the Land of Birds and finally reach it the next day. Once they got there and the Merchants and Princess Toki were safe Team seven stood in front of Toki.

"Thanks to you all my kingdom is safe from those missing ninja." said Toki

"Don't mention it Princess it was our honor to protect you and these merchants." said Kurenai

"Yeah but next time don't put innocent people in danger like you did." said Anko

"You have my promise that I will never do anything like that again." said Toki

"Well we better get going back to the village as my mom is worried about me." said Sakura

"I know what you mean my parents must be worried sick about me as well." said Itachi

"Well I for one am looking forward to working at my mom's flower shop when I get back." said Ino

"I have to agree we will deserve a long rest after this mission like K.I.T.T.?" said Micheal looking at K.I.T.T.

"Yes you all deserve a long rest from this mission." said K.I.T.T.

With that they all said a final goodbye to Princess Toki and headed back towards the village. Unknow to all of them watching them from a hilltop out of view was a identical car of K.I.T.T. only the lights on the front were yellow instead of red. This car was in fact K.A.R.R. who had followed all of them to the Land of Birds and was looking down at K.I.T.T. and Micheal.

"Enjoy your rest well you can my brother. Because soon I will destroy you and your partner the new Micheal Knight and then there will be no one to stop me from taking over this world and killing anyone who stands in my way." said K.A.R.R. in a angry tone

Meanwhile far away underground inside a huge metal room stood a red dodge viper with red lights flashing on the front of it and standing not far away in a chair at a computer screen was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers and staring at the screen as K.A.R.R. had appear on it looking down at Micheal and K.I.T.T. and the others.

"This is very bad. K.A.R.R. has been reactivated by that evil ninja Orochimaru." said the Viper in a robotic voice

"I know what you mean this is very bad news. Which is why me and you have to go the Village Hidden in the Leafs at once as Micheal and K.I.T.T. could use our help as you know K.A.R.R. better then anyone else since you and the original Micheal Knight defeated him all those years ago when you use to be in your old black Trans Ams firebird body that my father Charles Graimen built for you when he built you and K.A.R.R. back when he built the two of you. But when it was decided you were to be dismantle and shut down for good my father decide to put you into the body of the Viper Defender that he help Julian Wilkes build and shut you down until the day K.A.R.R. was reactivated and you would be needed if K.I.T.T. need your help against him." said the woman

"I know this very well and you were put into statis to save your life from cancer and you would be reawaken to help me when K.I.T.T. need us to defeat K.A.R.R." said the Viper

"I know that very well and thanks to that I lose my husband Micheal and our son. But something about this new Micheal Knight reminds me of him and my son and I can feel a contaction to him like he is related to me somehow. But that doesn't matter right now. How long will it take us to get to the village from here?" ask the woman

"According to my scanners it will take us about three and a half weeks to get from where we are to the Village Hidden in the Leafs counting the time you need to rest up since you need to eat and sleep." replied the Viper

"Well then we better get going before K.A.R.R. decides to go after K.I.T.T. and Micheal and kills them." said the woman

With that the woman get inside the Viper and they drove out of the room and headed towards the village as fast as possible hoping to get there before K.A.R.R. did and help K.I.T.T. and Micheal defeat him.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the appearance of K.A.R.R. in this chapter. And there will be a reaward for the first person who correctly guesses who the Dodge Viper is as it shouldn't be a hard guess if you watch the original Knight Rider. The rewards is whoever guess correctly first I will gave them permission to write my story Starcross lovers as I don't jave no intention of finishing it as I am working on this story right now. So if you are interested then check out that story and be the first to guess right and the story is yours to write. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Knight Rider. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Knight Rider is own by NBC. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been a little over three weeks since the mission to the Land of Birds and they got back to the village. During that time Sakura,Itachi, and Ino notice Micheal was acting differently like something was on his mind and it was troubling him to no end like it was making him worried about something . The three girls tried several times to ask him what was going on but everytime they ask him what was wrong Michael just said it was nothing and not to worried about it. They even tried asking K.I.T.T. what was wrong with Micheall and all he said was Micheal had a lot on his mind and he would tell the three of them when he felt it was right. Now the three of them and Micheal were going to met Kurenai and Anko as they had something important to discus with the four of them. As they were walking Sakura notice that Micheal was still acting the same way he had been ever since their C rank mission and decide to ask Micheal what was bothering him one more time.

"Micheal can I ask you a question?" ask Sakura concern

"Sure you can ask me anything Sakura." replied Micheal

"Well me and the others have notice you are acting kind of strange like you have something important on your mind ever since we got back from the Land of Birds and want to know what is on your mind?" ask Sakura

"It is nothing that concerns the three of you and I feel it should stay that way." replied Micheal in a low tone

"What's so important that you have to keep what's on your mind a secret Micheal?" ask Itachi

"Yeah were your teammates and friends and you can tell us anything. So why are you keeping what's on your mind a secret from us?" ask Ino

"If you three must know it is really nothing that concerns the three of you and I would like to keep it that way. So can we please just drop the subject." replied Micheal in a angry tone

"Fine have it your way Micheal. But we just want to let you know if you ever feel like talking about it me,Itachi, and Ino are here for you any time." said Sakura

"Yeah were your friends Micheal and nothing you do will change that." said Itachi

"Thanks and I promise when the time is right I will tell you three what is on my mind." said Micheal calming down

"That is all we ask for Micheal." said Ino

With that they continued walking with Micheal walking behind the three girls and looking at the three of them.

"I wish I could tell the three of them the truth about who I am and about K.A.R.R.. But I can't as I care to much for the three of them like I do Kyuubi and Ayame to tell them the truth as K.A.R.R. could harm the three of them if they find out the truth as it would put them in danger and of course the village as well." thought Micheal sadly

All of a sudden the four of them could hear what sounded like yelling coming from a ally and it sounded like someone was in trouble. Micheal decide to find out was going on in the ally and ran towards the ally with Sakura,Itachi,and Ino running after him. When Micheal got to where he heard the yelling he saw a boy and a girl about 14 years old. The boy had face paint on his face and wearing all black cloths carrying something on his back and the girl next to him had dirty blond hair tied in four pigtails wearing some type of Kimono with a large fan on her back and both of them were wearing the Hidden Sand Village headband and Micheal saw the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru being held by the collar of his shirt by the boy with face paint yelling to Konohamaru and Micheal could make out what they were saying.

"I am going to teach you a thing punk about bumping into people." said the boy in a angry tone

"Kankuro I think the kid gets the points. So just let him go and lets be on our way." said the girl

"I don't think so Temari. Because I am going to make a example out of him so other kids will know what to mess with me." replied Kankuro.

"I think you should just listen to the girl and drop the boy right now." said Micheal coming out of his hiding place

"Why should I do that?" ask Kankuro

"Because he is the Hokage's grandson." replied Sakura

"Yeah you could be in a lot of trouble if you don't drop him this second." said Itachi

"I don't think so because I think this kid should know who he is messing with and I don't care if he is the Hokage's grandson I am going to teach him a lesson for bumping into me." said Kankuro

Before Kankuro could even lay a finger on Konohamaru he was hit by what look like a beam of red light that hit his hand and made him let go of Kononhamaru who quickly decide to get out of the area as fast as he could.

"Who the hell did that?" demanded Kankuro holding his hand which was in a lot of pain.

"That would be me that hit you with my laser on stun." replied K.I.T.T.

Kankuro look in the direction of the voice and saw K.I.T.T. behind Micheal and the others with his red light flashing back and forth.

"Okay please tell me that piece of black metal didn't just talk to me." said Kankuro starting to freak out

"Well I think it just did talk to you Kankuro as I heard it to." said Temari freaking out as well

"You would be right you two that K.I.T.T. here talk as he is a special summon that I found a scroll of. But I wouldn't worry to much about K.I.T.T. doing any harm to you as he only use his weapons on people who seek to harm innocent people and he decide that you didn't mean to cause any harm to Konohamaru as you just wanted to scare him." replied Micheal smiling

"That I did Micheal. But if you decide to harm anyone else in this village then I will use lethal force if I must to protect the innocent people of this village." said K.I.T.T. in a threating tone

"We understand you loud and clear." said Temari

"Yeah we will not try harming anyone else in the village. You have our word." adding Kankuro nervous

"Well since that's settled. Care to tell us why you two are in the village in the first place?" ask Micheal

"Were here to take part in the Chunin Exams." replied Temari

"That's right this year there being held the village." said Sakura

"Yeah and we better hurry as we didn't want to keep our Sensei waiting on us." said Kankuro

"Yeah our Sensei gets angry if we are late. So we have to go but maybe we will meet you later around the village." said Temari

With that they ran off leaving Micheal and the others alone.

"Well that sure went well." said Itachi

"Yeah and it is a good thing K.I.T.T. here showed up when he did because I don't think we could have handle those two by ourselves." said Ino

"Well I think we could have right K.I.T.T." said Micheal looking at K.I.T.T.

"You are right Micheal as you four work well together as a team." said K.I.T.T.

"Well we better get going if we don't want to be late meeting Kurenai and Anko Sensei."said Sakura

"Yeah I know Anko Sensei will be angry if we are late." said Itachi

"Well you four go on ahead as I have to go back to Micheal house so Kyuubi as someone to keep her company." said K.I.T.T.

With that the four of them headed towards where they were suppose to meet Kurenai and Anko while K.I.T.T. headed back towards the house. After a few more minutes of walking they finally got to the meeting place and saw Kurenai and Anko waiting for them and Anko didn't look to happy.

"Well it is about time you four finally decided to show up." said Anko annoyed

"Well were sorry we are late Anko Sensei. But we kind of ran into some trouble on the way getting here." said Sakura

"Well that doesn't matter right now as me and Anko have something important to tell the four of you." said Kurenai

"What is it you have to tell us Kurenai Sensei?" ask Itachi curious

"Well you see me and Kurenai have enter you four into the Chunin exams this year." replied Anko

"But why us since we are just new genin?" ask Ino surprise

"Because you four have proven you can work well together as a team and have what it takes to take part in the Chunin exams." replied Kurenai

"Well I fell honor that you two have chosen us to enter the Chuni exams." said Micheal

"Well that is good to hear from you Micheal. Here are your registration forms. Filled them out and bring them to the room listed on them tomorrow morning." said Anko given the four of them a form

"And don't worry to much about the exams as me and Anko know you have what it takes to pass them." said Kurenai

With that the two of them vanish in breeze of leaves leaving the four genin alone.

"I don't know about the three of you but I have to get home before my mom worries where I am." said Ino

"Yeah I have the feeling that my parents are worried as well about me. So I will see the three of you in the morning." said Sakura

"Yeah I have to get going to as my father promise to teach me a new jutsu when I got home. So I will see you in the morning as well Micheal." said Itachi

With that three girls headed towards there homes leaving Micheal alone by himself. Micheal decide to take a walk in the forest by himself to clear his head and to think about what K.A.R.R. had plan. As he was walking Micheal had a feeling he was being watch from somewhere and decided to keep a lookout for trouble. All of a sudden a barrage of Kuni came from out of the trees and headed towards him. Micheal quickly duck out of the way and look up to see if threw the Kuni at him. When he look up Micheal saw a ninja in front of him wearing a cloak and a straw hat with a strange headband on his head and a kuni in his hand.

"What do you want?" demanded Micheal

"All I want is to kill you since I am in the Chunin Exams and decided to take out the compilation." replied the ninja

"Well I hate to break it to you. But you just mess with the wrong ninja today." said Micheal

"I think you are wrong and I will prove it by killing you right now." said the ninja

With that the ninja charge at Micheal with the intent to kill him. The ninja went to strike Micheal with his Kuni when all of a sudden he look in shock as Micheal block it with his arm that had turn into a sword and sent the ninja flying backwards a couple of feet.

"How is it possible you can turn your arm into a sword?" ask the ninja nervous

"Because it is part of my bloodline trait as this next attack is to." replied Micheal

With that Micheal's arm turn back to normal and to the ninja surprise a big spear made out of ice came from Micheal's arm and headed straight towards him. The ninja barely avoided the attack and saw Micheal coming towards him with a Rasengan and Chidori in each hand with the intent to kill on Micheal's face. Before the ninja knew what hit him he was struck by both attacks and there was a big cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Micheal look at the carter he made in the ground and saw instead of the ninja's body there was only a wooden log in his place.

"I don't believe this. He got away using a replacement jutsu to avoid my attacks. Well I hope he learn his lesson not to mess with me and I hope for his sake I don't meet him again as I plan to kill him the next time we meet." thought Micheal

With that Micheal headed home. Later that night Kurenai and Anko were waiting on a roof of a building waiting for someone to show up. All of a sudden the ninja that attack ninja appeared on the roof behind the two of them bowing.

"So Iruka did they all pass your test?" ask Kurenai to the ninja

"Yes they did Kurenai. But Micheal had me worried as if I didn't use that replacement jutsu I would have been dead from his attack. And you were right about him knowing the Rasengan but he also use Kakashi Chidori.." replied Iruka dropping the transformation jutsu

"Well what do you expect Iruka you did attack him and he only defended himself think you were a enemy ninja. But what you just told us is making me wonder where Micheal learn such powerful jutsu from. As I know that Kakashi only taught Sasuke that jutsu and to no one else." said Anko

"Well that doesn't matter now Anko. All that matters is that they all pass the test and are ready for the Chunin Exams tomorrow." said Kurenai looking at the full moon.

The next morning Micheal and the rest of team 7 had reach the building where the Chunin Exams were to be held and now were starting head towards the room that was the from when all of a sudded they were stop by boy their age with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows in green spandex and he was looking at Sakura .

"Hi miss my name is Rock Lee and I was wondering if you would to be my girlfriend?" ask Lee

"I don't think you are my type." said Sakura scared hiding behind Micheal

"And who are you sir this girl boyfriend?" ask Lee angry looking at Micheal

"No I am not and I think you should just get lost as you are scaring Sakura here." replied Micheal taking off his sunglasses

"Well how about we have a spar to see who wins the heart of this young lady?" ask Lee

"Lee what the hell do you think you are doing?" ask a female voice

Micheal look in the direction of the voice and saw a girl with black hair tied in two buns and wearing a pink Chinese silk shirt and black pants and a boy next to her with long black hair pulled into a ponytail with lavender eyes and wearing a gray shirt and black pants and the girl didn't look very happy.

"Well TenTen I was just asking this young man if he wanted to spar." replied Lee

"Well from the looks of it you were looking for a fight and bothering these four. Sorry about my teammate Lee here bothering you four. My name is TenTen and this boy next to me is Neji." said TenTen pointing to the boy next to her

"Well it is okay. I think you friend Lee here was just got over excited. By the way the names Micheal Knight and these are my teammates Sakura,Ino,and Itachi." said Micheal pointing to his three teammates

"Well it is nice to meet all of you." said Neji

"So are you three are to take the Chunin Exams as well?" ask Itachi

"Yes we are and we need to get going if we don't want to be late. Right Lee." said TenTen

With that TenTen grab Lee by the ear and drag him away from Micheal and the others.

"Well that was weird." said Ino

"Yeah that Lee is crazy but TenTen and Neji seem to be nice people." said Sakura

"Well we better hurry if we don't want to be late for the exams." said Micheal

With that they headed up the fleet of stairs leading up to the next level when all of a sudden Lee appeared behind them.

"Micheal Knight." said Lee

"Yes what do you want now Lee?" ask Micheal

"I want you to fight me right now." replied Lee

"Why should I agree to that?" ask Micheal

"Because I want to prove to my teammate Neji that I can win by only using Taijutsu." replied Lee

"Well since you appear to be in our way of going to the Chunin Exams. I agree to you challenge and I will beat you just so I can shut you up." said Micheal

"Micheal are you sure you can beat this guy?" ask Sakura

"Oh course I can Sakura. All he is is just a big pushover who thinks he is the best." replied Micheal

"Well just be careful fighting him and make it fast as we need to get going to the Chunin Exam." said Itachi

"I promise I will Itachi." said Micheal

With that Micheal turn towards Lee and activated his Sharingan which was hidden thanks to his Sunglasses. With that Lee and Micheal charge at each other. Lee quickly went for a roundhouse kick that Micheal dodge thanks to the Sharingan and kick Lee in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Lee quickly got back on his feet only to see a ball of solid ice coming at him that was sent by Micheal that hit him hard in the hard and sent him to the floor out cold.

"Looks like you lost this match Lee." said Micheal to the now knock out Lee even though Lee couldn't hear what he was saying.

With that Micheal and the others went on their way up the stairs to the exam room leaving Lee on the floor still out cold from the ball of ice. When they got to the top of the stairs they saw the door to the exam room down the short hallway and headed towards it. But before they could go inside there was cloud of smoke and when it cleared standing in front of them were Anko and Kurenai smiling.

"Anko and Kurenai Sensei. What are you two doing here?" ask Ino

"Well were here to wish you four good luck with the Chunin Exams." replied Kurenai

"Yeah and it is a good thing you all showed up together." said Anko

"What do you mean by that?" ask Itachi confuse

"Well you see all had to show up together as the Chunin Exams required you all to all take it as a team and if one of you didn't show then the others couldn't take it." replied Kurenai

"So how did you know we would all show up here?" ask Sakura

"Well you see you were all given a test to see if you were ready to take the Chunin Exams and you all pass with flying colors." replied Anko

"So you mean to tell me that the ninja that attack me yesterday was just some test?" ask Micheal

"Yes it was and it was a good thing Iruka use a replacement jutsu to escape or you would have killed him with your attacks." said Kurenai

"But since you didn't and you pass. You can take the Chunin Exmas with the rest of your team." added Anko

"While we better get going as we need to go talk to the Hokage. But good luck with the Chunin Exmas as me and Anko know you will pass them no problem." said Kurenai

With that they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once they were gone Micheal and the others went inside the room and look in shock at all the ninja in the room looking at them.

"Are all these ninja here to take the Chunin Exams?" ask Sakura shock

"I think they are Sakura." replied Micheal

"Well Well what do we have here Akamaru." said a voice

Micheal and the others turn around and saw 6 kids their age looking at them.

"So what are you doing here Kiba with Hinata and Shino?" ask Ino

What does it look like were doing here Ino. Were here to take the Chunin Exams like Choji,Shikamaru, and Sasuke." replied Kiba

"So who this guy with the four of you?' ask Shino

"This is Micheal Knight from the Land of Rain." replied Itachi

"Well he doesn't look tough to me sis." said Sasuke looking at Micheal

"Well you would be wrong Sasuke as Micheal here took on a Jonin Rank missing ninja and won." said Sakura

"I heard about that from Kakashi Sensei. He told us all about Micheal and his strange metal summon K.I.T.T. ." said Hinata

"So you heard about K.I.T.T. ?" ask Micheal curious

"Well me and Choji here saw you and him around the village a few times and I can say he looks very powerful to me." said Shikamaru

"Yeah he is and looks cool to from what I saw of him. But I didn't know there was such a thing as a metal summon." said Choji eating a bag of chips

"Well then you would be wrong Choji as me,Sakura,and Itachi have seen K.I.T.T. in action and he has been very useful on the missions he went on with us." said Ino

"Well I say that piece of metal does not look so tough to me." said Sasuke

"Well maybe you should try fighting against him brother as I know K.I.T.T. can kick your sorry ass all around this village by using his E.M.P. ." said Itachi smiling

"Well it looks like you two need to calm down." said a voice

Everyone turn in the direction of the voice and saw Kabuto looking at them wearing a leaf headband.

"Who are you?" ask Kiba

"The names Kabuto and this is my seventh time taking the Chunin Exmas as I failed them six times before." replied Kabuto

"So they are that tough?" ask Sakura

"Yes they are and believe me some of these ninja in here have taken more times then me before." replied Kabuto

"Man that is tough." said Itachi

"Ah can you guys excuse me for a second as I have something to talk to Kabuto about as it is important." said Micheal

"Why do you want to talk to this guy alone Micheal?" ask Ino

"Because it is important and it doesn't concern any of you alright." replied Micheal

"Sure but please make it quick." said Sakura

"Oh course I will Sakura." replied Micheal

With that Micheal went with Kabuto to a corner of the room out of earshot of everyone else.

"So Kabuto have you and Tayuya found out where K.A.R.R. is and who reactivated him?" ask Micheal

"Well we don't know where K.A.R.R. is right now. But I do know who found him." replied Kabuto

"So who found him?" ask Micheal fearing who it was

"It was Orochimaru who found K.A.R.R. and reactivated him as I heard Orochimaru myself talking to someone with a robotic voice and I saw a yellow light in the darkness before Orochimaru made me leave the room. It seems K.A.R.R. told Orochimaru he knew a way to get him immortality if he work with him." Replied Kabuto

"Well we know for a fact that K.A.R.R. is just using Orochimaru as a pawn by lying to him saying he knows a way of giving him immortality." said Micheal

"I know Micheal. But there is a bigger problem we have to deal with right now." said Kabuto

"What do you mean by that?" ask Micheal

"Well Orochimaru plans on attacking the village in the finals of the Chunin Exams and has trick the Sand Village into helping him. But Orochimaru does not know me an Tayuya are not loyal to him anymore which gives us the advantage since we know what he is planing and we can tell the Hokage and prepare for his attack. But we need to be careful as Orochimaru is here in the room disguise a ninja from the Grass Village" replied Kabuto

"Well then I will watch out for him and when you are alone and away from Orochimaru. Tell the Hokage what he is planning and to make sure the village is prepared for his attack." said Micheal

"Oh course Micheal. But you have better be careful or else Lady Tsunade will take her anger on you for getting hurt." said Kabuto

"Oh course I will be careful as always Kabuto." replied Micheal

With that their went their separate ways and Micheal went back over to his teammates who look very worried.

"Micheal what took you so long getting back from talking to Kabuto?" ask Sakura worried

"Well you see me and Kabuto were talking about something important and I guess I lost track of time." replied Micheal

"Well we are just glad you made it back here. So where is the person who will be giving us the Chunin Exams?" ask Itachi

As soon as Itachi said that a man with scars over his face on his face and wearing a leaf headband came into the room and everyone look at him.

"Alright everyone my name is Ibiki and I will be your proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams. Now take your seats and we will begin the first part of the Exams which is a written test." said Ibiki

With that everyone took their seats and look at Ibiki as the Chunin in the rooms handed all of them paper and precils.

"Alright now I will explain the rules of the exams. You will each will be given ten question the first nine are on the paper in front of you and I will gave out the final question at the last five minutes and will count as the rest of your score and if you get the final question wrong then the other nine become invaid and you and your team will fail the exam. And one more thing if you are caught cheating five times then you and your team will be flunk and kick out of the exam room. Now that is done you may begin the exam." said Ibiki

With that everyone turn the paper over and started the exam. When Micheal look at the Questions he plan on cheating since he knew that the point of the exam was to gather information.

"K.I.T.T. can you hear me?" ask Micheal talking into the watch on his wrist

"Yes I can hear you Micheal and see you with scanners since I am outside the building." replied K.I.T.T.

"Good. I want you to scan everyone papers and tell me who has all the correct answers at once." said Micheal

"As you wish Micheal." said K.I.T.T.

With that K.I.T.T. scan the papers of the other ninja from outside and found one ninja who had all the right answers and told Micheal through the watch and Micheal wrote them down and decide to relax until the tenth question came up. After two hours it was time for the final question.

"Alright everyone put down your pencils as it is tome for the final question. But before I give it out I have something to say. If have a choice if you want to answer this question or not. If you do and get it wrong you will failed and you and your teammates will never be able to take the Chunin Exams again. But you chose not to answer it then you and your team fail but you can take the Chunin Exams another time." said Ibiki

Micheal who had listen to what Ibiki had said know what he was up to.

"I don't believe this guy. He is using the oldest trick in the book a classic buff. Well he isn't fooling me as I know better then to fall for it." thought Micheal smiling

Meanwhile Sakura,Itachi,and Ino were watching Micheal and saw him raise his hand thinking he was giving up when all of a sudden Micheal slam his hand on the desk and said "Bring on the question old man. I am not afraid of failing as it will not stop me from becoming the next Hokage." Ibiki was shock at Micheal reaction

"Looks like this kid figured out my buff and telling from the others reaction they pick up on his courage." thought Ibiki smiling

"Alright since none of you are going to leave the final question is that you all pass." said Ibiki

"What do you mean we pass?" ask Sasuke confuse

"Well you see the final question was a bluff to see if you would give up and you pass it with flying colors and the first nine question were a test to see if you could gather information with being caught by the observers in the room and you all pass it to." said Ibiki smiling

All of a sudden the window broke into pieces there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared there was Anko standing in the room with a banner behind her with her name on it.

Alright listen up your maggots the names Anko and I will be your proctor for the second part of the Chunin Exams." said Anko

Anko then saw all the ninja still in the room and turn to Ibiki.

"Am I early again Ibiki?" ask Anko

"No your not Anko. All these people test the first part of the Chunin Exams." replied Ibiki

"Well then you must be losing your touch Ibiki." said Anko

Anko then turn to the ninja in the room.

"Alright you maggots. I want you to meet me tomorrow at the Forest of Death where you will be given the second part of the Chunin Exams." said Anko

With that she vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"I don't believe this. Anko Sensei is our proctor for the second part of the Chunin Exams. Knowing her it will be something dangerous and something tells me I better bring K.I.T.T. along with me tomorrow as I have a bad feeling about this." thought Micheal

The next morning outside the Forest of Death Micheal and K.I.T.T. were with Sakura,Itachi,and Ino waiting for Anko to show herself so they could find out what the second part of the Chunin Exams were.

"So Micheal what do you think Anko Sensei going to have everyone one do for the second part of the Chunin Exams?" ask Sakura curious

"I don't know Sakura. But knowing Anko Sensei. It probably will be something dangerous which is why I brought K.I.T.T. here just in case we need his help." replied Micheal

"Well your probably right Micheal we might need K.I.T.T.'s help with this part of the Chunin Exams." said Itachi

"Yeah K.I.T.T. was very useful when we were on the mission to the Land of Birds when we need his help." added Ino

"Well I am sure K.I.T.T. like you saying that about him. Right K.I.T.T." said Micheal looking at K.I.T.T.

"Yes I do and don't worry me and Micheal will make sure nothing bad happens to any you when we go into the forest." said K.I.T.T.

"So you three have nothing to worry about since you have me and K.I.T.T. here watching your backs." added Micheal

"And since me and K.I.T.T. know Orochimaru is here taking the Chunin Exams disguise as a grass ninja. I know K.A.R.R. isn't to far away watching us and since I brought K.I.T.T. along with me. I know for sure K.A.R.R. will come out of hiding just to get a chance to destroy K.I.T.T. since K.A.R.R. hates K.I.T.T. with all his guts. I only hope nothing bad happens to Sakura,Itachi,and Ino when K.A.R.R. shows up and they are not around when he does as I don't want to tell them the truth just yet about me and K.I.T.T. ." thought Micheal nervous

All of a sudden there was cloud of smoke that appeared in front of everyone waiting and when it cleared Anko stood facing them with a smile on her face.

"Well I am glad you all decided to show up today for the second part of the Chunin exams. Now before I explain the rules of the second part. I want you to all sign a form that these Chunin are going to be handing out." said Anko smiling

With that the three Chunin that were there with Anko started to pass out a form to everyone and Sakura decided to ask a question.

"Anko Sensei what is this form we have to sign about?" ask Sakura curious

"Well that is to tell your parents that we are not responsible for your death which most likely will happen in this part of the exam." replied Anko

"You got to be kidding us right Anko Sensei?" ask Ino scared

"I don't think she is lying to us. But I don't care as nothing is going to scared me away from this exam." said Micheal with a smile

"Well looks like we have someone who thinks they are tough." said Anko

All of a sudden Anko took out a kuni and threw at Micheal at a fast speed looking like she meant to kill him. Micheal quickly grab the kuni in his hand and threw it into a nearby tree to the surprise to everyone watching. Micheal then saw Anko standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Well looks like you are pretty tough if you mange to catch my kuni without paying attention to me." said Anko with a lushful look on her face

"Well I have practice all my life to listen to my surroundings and watch out for any trouble." replied Micheal smiling

All of a sudden to the surprise of Micheal Anko kiss him right on the lips in front of everyone watching. All the boys look at Micheal and couldn't figured out what made a pretty woman like Anko want to kiss someone like Micheal. All the girls look at them and thought to themselves Micheal must be a very good kisser by the way he was returning Anko kiss. Sakura,Itachi,and Ino look on in surprise at Anko and Micheal kissing and were thinking the same thing.

"I can't believe Anko Sensei just kiss Micheal. I wonder if he is a good kisser from the way he is kissing her back." thought Sakura,Itachi,and Ino all at the same time with a blush on their faces.

Once Anko and Micheal broke apart Micheal had a huge blush on his face.

"Anko Sensei. Why did you just kiss me for?" ask Micheal trying to get over the shock

"Well one you are definitely cute and the type of person I like. And two I kind of falling in love with you since you were place on my team." replied Anko with a blush on her face

"I kind of flatter that a pretty woman like you is interested in me. But I think we should discus this after the exams are over as you still have to explain the rules of the second part." said Micheal

With that Anko quickly went away from Micheal back to her former position looking at everyone else.

"Alright since that little show is over. I think we should forget about what happen and I will explain the second part of the Chunin exams. The rules are that each of you will be giving a heaven or earth scroll and your team will each go to a gate that you will be assign to. Once your gate is open and you go into the forest. You must get the other scroll you need from another team using any method necessary and head to the tower in the middle of the forest. You must get there within three days and with all the members of your team alive. One each team will report to that tent over next to me and receive their scroll and report to the gate that they are told to wait at until it is time to begin." said Anko

With that each team was called one by one until it was team 7's turn and they receive a heaven scroll and went to their gate and waited for the signal. After waiting for 10 minutes the gates open and they ran into the forest full speed leaping from tree to tree while K.I.T.T. follow them on the ground keeping up with them at a fast speed.

"So how do we find out which team has a earth scroll?" ask Sakura

"I already have something that will help us find out who has the scroll we need." replied Micheal

"What is it?" ask Itachi curious

"Well K.I.T.T.'s scanners can scan all the teams here in the forest and tell us with team closest to us has a earth scroll. Right K.I.T.T.?" replied Micheal looking down at K.I.T.T.

"Yes I can Micheal." said K.I.T.T.

"Well that sounds like a good plan to me." said Ino

"Yeah and since K.I.T.T. can tell us what team has a earth scroll then we can sneak up on them and take them by surprise and take their scroll." said Sakura

With that they continued on their way while K.I.T.T. use his scanners to kept a lookout for a team close to them with a earth scroll. After 20 minutes K.I.T.T. got a hit on his scanners and decided to tell Micheal and the others what had shown up.

"Micheal I have found someone carrying a earth scroll." said K.I.T.T.

'That's good news K.I.T.T. . So where are they?" ask Micheal

"They are not far away and they seems to be coming towards us at a fast speed. Which means they must know we are carrying a heaven scroll and it would seem they are looking for a fight." repiled K.I.T.T.

"That is not very good news to hear. You three ready for fight since this person is coming towards us?" ask Micheal looking at Sakura,Itachi,and Ino

"Yeah I am ready whenever you are Micheal." replied Sakura

"Yeah if their looking for a fight. Then they mess with the wrong team." said Itachi

"So lets show these jerks whose boss." said Ino

"That's good to hear. So keep your eyes and ears open since we don't know where they will strike from up here." said Micheal

With that they stop and waited to see who was it was that was going to attack them . All of a sudden from out of no where instead of ninja coming from the trees it was a giant snake and it was heading straight towards Sakura with it's mouth open. Sakura was frozen in fear at the sight of the giant snake coming at her with it's mouth wide open and she couldn't move a muscle. Before the snake could come any closer Micheal showed up and cut the snake in two using his dragon head katana. Micheal then grab Sakura and brought her to the ground. Micheal then turn to Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura?" ask Micheal

"Yeah thanks to you." replied Sakura

"Micheal Sakura are you two alright?" ask Itachi running over to Micheal and Sakura with Ino

"Yeah we are both alright thanks to Micheal using his sword on that snake." replied Sakura

"Well that is good to hear. But who sent that snake after us?" ask Ino

"I don't know Ino. But something tells me he isn't to far away from here." replied Micheal

"You are so right Micheal Knight." said a voice

Everyone turn in the direction of the voice and saw a ninja with long black hair and wearing a grass headband.

"Who are you?" ask Sakura

"I am just ninja after your scroll." replied the ninja

"You are lying and I know who you are. Your the legendary Sannin Orochimauru. So why don't you just take off your mask and show your real face." said Micheal angry

With that the ninja grab his face and peeled it off like a mask to reveal a face that was ghost white and with yellow snake like eyes.

"Well I guess I can't hide myself from someone like you Micheal Knight. " said Orochimaru with a smile

To the surprise to everyone expect Orochimaru a kuni came from out of nowhere and landed right in front of Orochimaru and when he look up he saw Anko standing next to Micheal and Sakura with a look of pure hate on her face.

"Well looks like you decided to show up Anko." said Orochimaru

"Oh course I did Orochimaru since the Anbu showed me the body of the grass ninja you killed and took his face. I knew you must be after something here in the forest. So I decided to come in after you and what do I find but you attacking my students.' replied Anko

"Well I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from my former student." said Orochimaru smiling

"Enough talking Orochimaru. Where is your partner?" ask Micheal

"What do you mean partner?" replied Orochimaru in a mock voice

"You know who I mean Orochimaru. As me and K.I.T.T. know who you are working with. So where he is right now?" demanded Micheal in a angry tone

All of a sudden out of the corner of his eye Micheal saw a yellow laser come out from the bushes and headed straight towards Anko and Sakura. Micheal quickly push the both of them to the ground just as the laser came flying over them. Anko and Sakura look at Micheal saw that his right shoulder look slightly burn.

"Micheal are you alright?" ask Anko conern

"Yeah I am just a little burn but otherwise I am okay. But are you two alright?" replied micheal

"Yeah we are fine Micheal thanks to you. But where did that beam of light come from?" ask Sakura confuse

"That would be me human." said a robotic voice

Everyone turn in the direction the voice and saw a identical car like a K.I.T.T. standing besides Orochimaru but instead of the light on the front being red it was a amber yellow.

"Who are you?" ask Itachi confuse

"I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot or K.A.R.R. if you prefer." replied K.A.R.R.

"But there can't be another summon like K.I.T.T. as Micheal found a scroll containing him." said Ino confuse

"So that is what Micheal here told you what K.I.T.T. was a summon like those creatures you ninja summon. Well the truth is that me and K.I.T.T. were created by Knight Industries over a thousand years ago until Micheal here found K.I.T.T. and Orochimaur here found me and reactivated me." replied K.A.R.R.

"Enough talk K.A.R.R. what is it you want from us?" demanded K.I.T.T.

"What I want is to destroy you and your new partner and take over this world once I am through with the both of you." replied K.A.R.R.

"That is never going to happen K.A.R.R. as you are going to be destroyed as I promise K.I.T.T. I would do it when I met him five years ago." said Micheal

"Then go ahead and try Micheal Knight as you will fail like the last two Micheal Knights did before you. Orochimaur I want you to step aside and let me take care of these weak fools." said K.A.R.R.

"No I will not K.A.R.R. as I have plans for the Uchiha girl and you will not get in my way." said Orochimaru

All of a sudden a beam of lighting came out of K.A.R.R. and struck Orochimaru and sent him to the ground on his knees in a lot of pain.

"You fool. Don't you ever dare question me. If you ever want your immortality like I promise you. Then you have better do as I say or else I will keep turning up the voltage of lighting and give you pain like you never felt before in your life. The only reason you aren't dead right now is because you are still useful to me. But if you ever question my orders again then I will kill you out right. Do I make myself clear?" said K.A.R.R. in a angry voice

"Yes I understand you very clear K.A.R.R. ." replied Orochimaru in a low tone

"Now since that is settled. Now I think I will destroy you and K.I.T.T. then I will kill the people you most care about." said K.A.R.R. turning his attention to Micheal and K.I.T.T.

"That is never going to happen K.A.R.R. as you will be stop right here and now. Right K.I.T.T. ?" said Micheal turning to K.I.T.T.

"I agree with you Micheal. I think it is time we put end to K.A.R.R. now."replied K.I.T.T.

Micheal then turn to Sakura,Ino,Itachi,and Anko .

"I want you four to stay here while me and K.I.T.T. go after K.A.R.R. and finish him once and for all." said Micheal

"You got to be kidding us. Your right shoulder is burn and K.A.R.R. just easily made Orochimaru fall to his knees no problem." said Anko

"I know what I am doing Anko. I know what K.A.R.R . is capable of as does K.I.T.T. and I don't want to see the people precious to me get hurt and I promise once this is over then I will tell you four the truth about me an K.I.T.T. ." said Micheal

"Fine but please be careful Micheal." said Sakura

"I promise I will Sakura. Believe it." said Micheal

With that Micheal got inside K.I.T.T. and they headed towards K.A.R.R. as K.A.R.R. decided to charge them as well. The first thing Micheal did was fired a missile right at K.A.R.R that he avoided and fired his laser that hit K.I.T.T. causing him damage. Micheal quickly reacted by trying to fire K.I.T.T's laser at K.A.R.R. who ended up using his turbo boost to go up and over K.I.T.T. . K.A.R.R then transform into attack mode and fired a few missiles at K.I.T.T who avoided two of them but ended up getting hit by the other two that cause K.I.T.T. more damage and Micheal was trying to get K.I.T.T.'s repair systems online.

"K.I.T.T. how are we looking?" ask Micheal concern

"My repair system is offline for the next five minutes and I have lost most of my weapons and the turbo boost. I am afraid K.A.R.R. is more powerful then we first thought and I am afraid we might not make it through this." replied K.I.T.T. in a worried tone

"Looks like you and your partner have failed to stop me K.I.T.T. , Now I think it is time I finish you both off." said K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R. prepared to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden he was hit by a few missiles that came out of nowhere and sent him backwards a couple of feet.

"Who dares infer with me?" demanded K.A.R.R.

"That would be me K.A.R.R. "replied a robotic voice

Micheal and K.I.T.T. look in the direction of the voice and saw a red dodge viper heading towards K.A.R.R. and saw it transform into a silver color with a roof and a rocket launcher coming out of it's side aim at K.A.R.R.

"You. I thought you were dismantled and shut down for good." said K.A.R.R. angry

"You would be wrong there K.A.R.R. Charles Graiman our creator saved my personality chip and put it into the Viper Defender that he help build and shut me down until the day you were reactivated and I would be needed to help K.I.T.T. and Micheal Knight destroy you once and for all." replied the Viper

"K.I.T.T. who is that car?" ask Micheal looking at the viper

"That would be the Knight Industries Two thousand the original K.I.T.T. that Charles Graiman created for the first Micheal Knight along with K.A.R.R.. Charles Graiman was suppose to have dismantle him but ended up putting his personality chip into the Viper Defender that he help built a long time ago and shut him down until the day K.A.R.R. was reactivated and we needed his help in defeating K.A.R.R. . " replied K.I.T.T

"So if the first K.I.T.T. has been reactivated then who is driving him?" ask Micheal confuse

"I don't have no idea Micheal." replied K.I.T.T.

Meanwhile K.A.R.R. had gotten over the shock at seeing the original K.I.T.T. and was prepare to battle him.

"You may have survive being dismantled but I will destroy you once and for all as now I can destroy both the original K.I.T.T. and the new K.I.T.T. together and prove to everyone that I am suprior to the two of you." said K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R. charge the original K.I.T.T. in his attack mode and fired some missiles at him with the first K.I.T.T. avoided by firing his own. The first K.I.T.T. then fired then fired his own missiles and rockets at K.A.R.R. that hit him and sent him backwards. When K.A.R.R. came to a stop he was ready to finish the first K.I.T.T. off with a laser when all of a sudden he was hit by a laser from out of nowhere and look to see that K.I.T.T. was now repaired and coming at him in attack mode and saw that the first K.I.T.T. had join him as well.

"Well look like both K.I.T.T.'s have decided to join forces to take me down." said K.A.R.R

"Face it K.A.R.R. you have no chance of defeating both of us." said the first K.I.T.T.

"So just give up as you have no hope of winning against the two of us." added K.I.T.T.

"I might not have expected for the original K.I.T.T. to show up. But I will tell you this right now the next time we meet I will be ready for the both of you and that is a promise I will make to the both of you." said K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R. fired a barrage of missiles at the ground and there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared K.A.R.R. had vanish as had Orochimaru.

"Looks like K.A.R.R. got away this time." said Micheal

"Yes but next time will be different Micheal." said K.I.T.T.

With that Micheal got out of K.I.T.T. and saw Anko,Itachi,Sakura,and Ino running over to him and tackle him to the ground.

"Micheal are we glad you and K.I.T.T. are alright." said Anko

"Yeah we were all worried about you." said Sakura

"Well you can see me and K.I.T.T. are alright. So do you think you can let me up ?" said Micheal

With that they got off of Micheal and he got to his feet and look at the original K.I.T.T. .

"Micheal care to tell us the truth about you and K.I.T.T. and who this K.A.R.R. is?" ask Itachi curious

"Well before I tell you the truth about me and K.I.T.T. . I would like to know who is behind the wheel of the original K.I.T.T. that saved me and K.I.T.T. from K.A.R.R. ." replied Micheal

"That would be me." said a female voice

Everyone turn around to see woman with long brown hair and eyes wearing a red shirt blue jeans and black sneaker that had gotten out of the original K.I.T.T. and looking at them.

"Who are you?" ask Ino curious

"Her name is Sarah Graiman the daughter of the late Charles Graimen the man who built me and the original K.I.T.T. along with K.A.R.R. . But you suppose to have died a thousand years ago Sarah. So how can you still be alive?" replied K.I.T.T. confuse

"Well you see K.I.T.T. the reason I am still alive is because Knight Industries decided to put me into statis when I was suffering from cancer until the machine could cure me which would be a long time. So it was decided by Knight Industries that I would be put with the first K.I.T.T. when he was shut down until the day K.A.R.R. was reactivated and you and Micheal here needed us to help you with K.A.R.R. and destroy him once and for all. But unfortunately K.A.R.R. mange to escape before we had a chance to destroy him for good. But I have a feeling we have not seen the last of him." replied Sarah sadly

"Your probably right Sarah. K.A.R.R. will not rest until me and both K.I.T.T.'s are destroyed and he tries to complete his plans whatever they are." said Micheal

"Okay can someone please explain what you two are talking about as the four of us want to know right now." said Anko getting confuse

"Oh course you see my father Charles Graimen built K.A.R.R. and the original K.I.T.T. over a thousand years ago for Knight Industries whose job it was to protect the world from evil people. But K.A.R.R. ended up reprogramming himself to only think of self preservation and viewed humans as not worth protecting and decided they needed to be wipe out and he should rule as ruler of the world. So it was decided that he would be put into storage until the problem could be fix. But of course two thieves broke into the warehouse where K.A.R.R. was they ended up releasing him and the original K.I.T.T. and the first Micheal Knight mange to defeat him twice after K.A.R.R. was reactivated and it was presume he was destroyed. But of course K.A.R.R. was then rebuilt Alex Torres and my late husand the second Micheal Knight was to be the driver. But of course K.A.R.R. ended up going berserk and ended up killing seven people and Micheal's memory of that incident was wipe out. But a few years later after Micheal and K.I.T.T. were working as a team. Alex Torres decide to take out K.I.T.T.'s personality chip and put it in K.A.R.R. as he thought it would allow them to control him which my father knew before he died wouldn't work. But my father sent me and Micheal a message saying that Alex Torres was trying to restart the K.A.R.R. program and thanks to the help of our friends Billy and Zoe we mange to reactivate K.I.T.T. and he and Micheal went after K.A.R.R. to destroy him once and for all. Once they got to the location K.A.R.R. showed up and attack them but ultimately was defeated once again and we presume he had been destroyed for good. But of course some people thought K.A.R.R. was still worth to rebuild and thought they could control him. So after they rebuilt K.A.R.R. they shut him down and put him into storage until they could finally find a way to control him. But they could never find a way to do it and K.A.R.R. was quickly forgotten until Orochimaru found K.A.R.R. and reactivated him and K.A.R.R. promise to help Orochimaur immortality if Orochimaur agreed to help K.A.R.R. destroy K.I.T.T. and Micheal here once and for all. After me and the original K.I.T.T. learn of this using the computer in the lab where we were stored. We decided to come to the village as we knew K.A.R.R. would be after K.I.T.T. here to destroy him once and for all." replied Sarah

"I can understand that story. But where does Micheal here fit into all of this?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well you see Sakura I mange to come across the remains of Knight Industries five years ago where I met K.I.T.T. and I train to become a ninja and the next Micheal Knight. I mange to reform Knight Industries to find out where K.A.R.R. was hidden and destroy him once and for all. But of course I was to late as me and K.I.T.T. found out when we came across the remains of Mizuki and his ninja and found out K.A.R.R. had killed them using some of his missiles and the reason me and K.I.T.T. didn't tell you was because we didn't want to worry you about him and worry you would not believe our story." replied Micheal

""We can understand you wanting to protect us Micheal. But we have to believe you now since we saw K.A.R.R. with our own eyes. But we do have now more question to ask about you." said Ino

"What is it you want to know?" ask Micheal knowing what the question would be

"If your name isn't really Micheal Knight then what is your real name?" ask Sakura curious

"If you must know. I which to be know as Naruto Uzumaki and the reason I change my appearance is because I wanted the village to think I was still dead after all these years as they would try to attack me for being the container to Kyuubi." replied Micheal

"Well you should have told us you were alive as me,Sakura,and Ino thought you were dead all these years and the three of us were in love with you ever since you saved us from those bullies when we were five." said Itachi in a angry tone

"You mean you three have been in love with me ever since we were five." said Micheal shock

"Yes we were. But that doesn't change the fact you lied to the three of us about being alive." said Ino mad

" I am very sorry I had to do that to the three of you as if I had know how you felt about me then I would have told you three the truth sooner. And the only reason I did not tell you is because I didn't want to see K.A.R.R. hurt you if you three were close to me." said Micheal in a sad voice

"You mean to tell us you care about the three of us?" ask Sakura shock

"Yes I do very much as I care the same about Kyuubi,Ayame and Anko sensei here. So just tell me what I can do to make it up to the three of you." replied Micheal

"Well there is one way you can make it up to the three of us." said Itachi in a sneaky smile

"What would that be?" ask Micheal confuse

"You have to kiss the three of us like you kiss Anko Sensei and then we will forget about the fact you hid the fact you were still alive from the three of us." replied Ino

"I think I can do that." said Micheal

With that Micheal went to each girl and gave them a kiss on the lips. After he gave each of them a kiss they all had a huge blush on their faces.

"Well it looks likes everything is settled here. But I do have a question that has being bugging me Micheal." said Anko

"What would that be Anko Sensei?" ask Micheal confuse

"Well if the woman you are living with is name Kyuubi. Does she happen to be the same Kyuubi that the fourth Hokage sealed in you 12 years ago?" ask Anko curious

"Yes she is and I ended up freeing her from the seal when I was 9 and the reason she attack the village was because Orochimaru trick her by trying to put a curse seal mark on her which drove her berserk and went after him and ended up in the village where the ninja attack her and she tried to defend herself the best she could without trying to kill them. I promise myself after I freed her that I would hunt down Orochimaru and killed him for tricking Kyuubi by hurting her and that is a promise that I attain to keep this time." replied Micheal

"I think that sounds like a good plan Micheal and I hope Orochimaru pay for what he did to Kyuubi. But what are we going to do about K.A.R.R. ?" ask Sakura

"Well you four should continue with the Chunin Exams and me and the original K.I.T.T. here will go to Knight Industries and meet with Madara as we contacted him on our way here to help you with K.A.R.R.. " replied Sarah

"Yes but I would like you all to call me Viper since I am in the Viper Defender body and it will help you all not to confuse me with K.I.T.T. here." said Viper

"I think that is a good name. But how are we going to make pass the second part of the Chunin Exams without a Earth Scroll ?" ask Micheal

"I have that all covered for you." said Sarah throwing a Earth Scroll that Sakura caught in her hand

"How did you mange to get a hold of a Earth Scroll?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well you see on the way here a team of ninja thought it would be wise to attack me and Viper thinking it would be easy expect the fact that Viper use his E.M.P. To knock them out and since according to Madara you four had a Heaven Scroll and the ninja we encounter had a Earth Scroll. I decided to take it with us knowing you would need it to pass the second part of the exams." replied Sarah

"Thanks a lot Sarah." said Itachi

"Don't mention it. Now if you can excuse me . I have to get going to Knight Industries and tell Madara what I know about K.A.R.R. and think of a plan to destroy him once and for all." said Sarah

With that Sarah got inside of Viper and they drove off towards Knights Industries to talk to Madara. Anko then look at the four of them.

"I have to get going to and report all of this to the Hokage and something tell me he knows all about this from you Micheal." said Anko looking at Micheal

With that she disappeared in a breeze of leaves leaving the four genin alone.

"We better get going to the tower as we have both scrolls and something tells me that Orochimaru and K.A.R.R. are not done with us." said Micheal

With that they all took off towards the tower. After traveling for two hours they finally reach the tower as it was starting to get dark and came to a door the led into the tower.

"Alright K.I.T.T. I want you to head back to the house and tell Kyuubi and Ayame everything that happen here in the forest. Alright partner." said Micheal looking at K.I.T.T.

"I understand Micheal. I will let them know right away." replied K.I.T.T.

With that K.I.T.T. took off heading towards the house to tell Kyuubi and Ayame everything that happen so far. Once K.I.T.T. was gone Micheal and the others open the door and went inside the tower and look around.

"I think this is where we open both scrolls." said Sakura

"I think you are right Sakura. We should open both scrolls and see what happens." said Itachi

With that both girls open the scrolls and smoke started to fill the room and they drop both scrolls on the floor and when the smoke finally cleared they saw Iruka standing in front of them smiling.

"Congratulations you four on passing the second part of the Chunin exams two days early." said Iruka smiling

"Iruka Sensei what are you doing here?" ask Ino

"Well I am here to congratulate you four on passing this part of the exams and I felt it was only right if I was the one to tell you the good news." replied Iruka

"So can you tell us what the next part of the Chunin Exmas are about Iruka Sensei?" ask Micheal

"I am afraid I can't do that Micheal as it is the Hokage job since he will be the to tell you what the next part is about. But until then you four should get some rest as you must have had a long journey getting here and you will needed when the next part of the Chunin Exams are explain two days from now." replied Iruka

With that Iruka disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving the four of them alone again.

"So what do we do until the next part of the Chunin Exmas?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well we should do as Iruka Sensei said and just relax and get some rest until the next part of the Exams." replied Micheal

"That sounds like a good plan as we do need the rest after the fight you had with K.A.R.R. ." said Itachi

"And you can tell us more about what happen over the last five years since you were gone from the village and made everyone think you were dead." said Ino

"I guess I can do that. But I will tell you it is a very long story. But since we got all the time right now. I think you deserve to know what happen to me during the last five years if we are going to any relationship." said Micheal

With that they all head to their sleeping quarters and listen to Micheal's story about what happen to him over the last five years since he was gone. Two days later it was time for the next part of the Chunin Exams and the four of them had enter a huge room fulled of ninja waiting for the next part of the Chunin Exams to start and saw the other rookie genin had made it as well.

"Micheal it is good to see you and your team have made it." said Kabuto who was next to him

"Well I am just glad we all made it through the Forest of Death and are here. So how are things going with finding a way of destroying K.A.R.R.?" ask Micheal

"Well thanks to Sarah showing us the blueprints of K.A.R.R.'s body we are close to finding a weak spot in his design. But is it is a good idea for us to talk in front of your teammates about K.A.R.R ?" replied Kabuto looking at Sakura,Itachi,and Ino

"If you mean we know about Micheal and K.A.R.R.. Then it is a little late for that since we saw K.A.R.R. and Micheal told us the truth about everything." said Sakura

"But you don't have to worry about us telling anyone about what we know as we are in love with Micheal and we don't want to worry the village about K.A.R.R. as no one would believe it." added Itachi

"Well since you three know everything. Then allow me to interdouce the real self. The names Kabuto and I work for Knight Industries and I am a friend of Micheal and Kyuubi as well as K.I.T.T. ." said Kabuto

"So you work for Knight Industries as Micheal does?" ask Ino curious

"Yes he does. But Kabuto also works for Orochiamru as a double agent for us as does Tayuya and they report anything that Orochiamru has plan. Such as the attack that Orochimaru is planing on the village that I told the three of you about." replied Micheal

"That is correct and once I drop out of the exams like I always do at this point and report to Orochiamru. I plan on going to the Hokage and telling him what Orochiamru has plan for the village so the village is prepare for the attack." said Kabuto

With that said they went back to waiting for the next part of the Chunin Exams to start. After waiting for 20 minutes the Hokage appeared on the stand in front of everyone with some Jonin looking at all the genin.

"Alright everyone. I have something to say to all of you before we get to the next part of the Chunin Exmas."said Sarutobi

With that all the genin look at the Hokage giving their full attention.

"Alright since I got your attention. What I have to say is since so many of you have pass the second part of the Chunin Exams. I have decided to hold a set of preliminary matches to see which of you will make it to the finals of the Chunin Exmas. If you feel you are not ready for this and need rest then just raise your hand and your other teammates can still complete." said Sarutobi

With that Kabuto raise his hand and said he was to tired to go on in the preliminary matches and left the room with only Micheal and the rest of team 7 knowing why Kabuto decide to quit. Once Kabuto was gone the rest of the genin went up to the balconies over looking the room and the proctor who would be overseeing the matches told everyone to watch the screen for their names to appear and come down to the floor for their match. With that Micheal watch as the first match that was between Sasuke and another ninja started and Sasuke mange to win it using a jutsu that he use to send the ninja into the ground knocking him out. The next match was between Neji and Hinata which Micheal found out that the two of them were cousins. Neji ended up winning the match by defeating Hinata to the point to where he almost killed her and she had to be carried out on a stretcher and Micheal promise himself when he face Neji he would make him pay for what he did to Hinata. The next match was between Sakura and Ino which made it hard on the two of them as they were best friends. But after Sakura told Ino that they should see each other as ninja then friends they quickly went after each other with all they got and the match was declared a draw as both girls had ended up sending each other to the floor exhausted. The next match was between Itachi and Choji which she won by using her Sharingan to keep track of Choji's moves and used her families fire jutsu to knock him out. After that Micheal watch the next few matches until his name had been called and found out his opponent was Kiba who had his dog Akaimaru with him. With that Micheal went down to the floor and saw Kiba looking at him smiling.

"Well it looks like I am going to win this match easy since you don't look strong to me new guy. Right Akaimaru?" said Kiba looking at his dog to bark in agreement

"I hate to break to you Kiba. But I am a lot stronger then I look as I will prove it by beating you." said Micheal putting on his sunglasses

"Then go ahead and prove it smart guy." said Kiba

With that the match begin and Kiba charge Micheal with his claw like nails with Micheal avoided thanks to using his Sharigan that was hidden thanks to his sunglasses and then fired a ball of solid ice at Kiba that hit him in the chest sending him to the ground on his knees. Micheal then saw Kiba give Akaimaru a pill that turn him all red and bigger and then Kiba made some handsigns and transform Akaimaru into a clone of himself and charge at Micheal and trap him in a wall of wind and he was getting hit by Kiba and Akaimaru from all sides.

"Man I had enough of this playing around with these two fools. It time to show them what Excalibur can do." thought Micheal taking Excalibur out of it's scabbard and pointed it at Kiba and Akaimaru

At that moment Kiba though he was going to win the match when he saw Micheal draw Excalibur and all of a sudden he and Akaimaru were blinded by a bright flash of light that was as bright as the sun itself and Micheal use the chance to swing Excalibur at Akaimaru sending him to the ground knock out and back in his true form. Kiba who was still blinded by the light from Excalibur didn't notice Micheal prepare a Rasengan in his hand and charge at him. By the time Kiba could focus he was hit by Micheal's Rasengan that hit him in the chest and sent him into the wall hard and landed on the ground knock out.

The winner of this match is Micheal Knight." said the Proctor

With that Micheal headed up to the balcony where Sakura,Itachi,and Ino were waiting for him smiling.

"Micheal you won." said Sakura

"Yeah you totally beat Kiba no problem." said Ino

"Thanks you two." replied Micheal

"So what was that sword you use on Kiba that made that bright flash of light?" ask Itachi curious

"That would be the legendary sword Excalibur that I found in a old tomb when I was on a mission given to me by Madara and it happen to belong to a person called King Arthur who ended up becoming a legend. But I will tell you more about it later when we are alone. Right now lets just watch the rest of the matches." replied Micheal

With they look back over the room and watch the rest of the matches. Once the rest of the matches were over. Micheal stood with the rest of the finalist and look at the Hokage.

"Now that you all have won your matches. The finals of the Chunin Exmas will be held a month for now. So I suggest you all get some rest and work on some new jutsu since you know what everyone here is using. So until then good luck and best of wishes to you all in the finals." said Sarutobi

With that he left leaving them all alone and Michael was looking at Sakura,Itachi and Ino.

"I hope Sarah can help Madara find a weak spot in K.A.R.R.'s design so me and K.I.T.T. can take hi done once and for all before he and Orochimaru can harm any innocent people and I can protect the people I love the most from harm. I promise that I will not rest until K.A.R.R. is destroyed for good and the world is safe. That is a promise of a lifetime." thought Micheal determination in his eyes

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the appearance of the original K.I.T.T. from the old knight rider series in the Viper Defender Body and the appearance of Sarah Graiman from the new Knight Rider series as well. The reason did it was because I thought it would be right since I want to make K.A.R.R. a powerful villain that Michael and K.I.T.T. couldn't handle by themselves and to honor fans of the original Knight Rider. .As always please Review and leave comments as I want people's thought's on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter for a big surpirse.


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Knight Rider. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Knight Rider is own by NBC. I don't make money off this story. AN: There will be a slight crossover with Yugioh and the characters Rio from Spiral and Eve will from Blackcat will appear as they are part of Michael's Harem and I don't own any of them.

It now had been two weeks since the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams and during that time Michael had been training hard to prepare for his match against Neji and working hard with K.I.T.T. to get stronger so they could defeat K.A.R.R. the next time he show up. Also during that time Ayame and Anko had moved in with him and Kyuubi as they thought since they were his girlfriends now as were Sakura,Itachi,and Ino it felt right that they should move in with their future husband while Sakura,Itachi,and Ino decided to stay with their parents until they felt it was time for them to move in as well. Michael was in the living room of the house getting ready to go for a jog and thinking about everything that had happen so far since he got back to the village.

"I can't believe that K.A.R.R. is still on the loose and working with Orochimaru. I sure hope Sarah can help Knight Industries find a weak spot in K.A.R.R.'s design since her father built him and she showed Madara K.A.R.R.' s blueprints. Because right now K.A.R.R. is to powerful for me and K.I.T.T. to take on alone. But I swear with my soul K.A.R.R. will be destroyed once and for all before he can hurt any innocent people and I can finally start a life with the six people I love the most." thought Michael

"Something on your mind Michael?" said a female voice

Michael look in the direction of the voice and saw Kyuubi,Ayame and Anko standing their with concern looks on their faces.

"Yeah I am just thinking about how me and K.I.T.T. are going to defeat K.A.R.R. once and for all before he can hurt any innocent people." replied Michael

"Well knowing you and K.I.T.T. Michael I am sure you can defeat K.A.R.R. no problem." said Ayame

"Besides Sarah is working on a way to defeat K.A.R.R. by looking over his blueprints trying to find a weak spot in his design. So I wouldn't worry about K.A.R.R. since you have Sarah on the case helping you and Knight Industries since her father did build him." said Anko

"Your right you three. Knowing Sarah I know she will find a weak spot in K.A.R.R.'s design that me and K.I.T.T can use to destroy him once and for all." said Michael

"That's more like it Michael. Your thinking about the good side of things. So right now you should focus on training for your match against Neji and let Sarah and Knight Industries work on a way for you and K.I.T.T. to destroy him." said Kyuubi

"Well speaking of me training for the Chunin Exams. I should go for my jog right now that way I can take my mind off K.A.R.R. for a while and focus on my training." said Michael

"While then you better get going then Michael and don't forget that Sakura,Itachi,and Ino are going over for dinner tonight." said Ayame

"I promise I will not forget Ayame." replied Michael

With that Michael give Kyuubi,Ayame and Anko a kiss on the lips goodbye and went out the door and started his jog for the day. Meanwhile in Orochimaru's lair Orochimaru was looking at Kabuto who was in the room on one knee bowing to Orochimaru.

"So Kabuto how are things going with our plan to attack the village?" ask Orochimaru looking at Kabuto

"Everything is going according to your plan Lord Orochimaru. The Sand Village has receive your orders are ready to attack with us at the finales of the Chunin Exams as you wanted my lord." replied Kabuto

"That is very good to hear Kabuto. Now how about Michael Knight. You have found out anything about him and K.I.T.T.?" ask Orochimaru

"Well I am very sorry to report I have found out nothing about Michael Knight and his friend K.I.T.T. my lord. But me and Tayuya are continuing to find out what we can on them." replied Kabuto

"Well that is to bad because I would like to have know where he came from and where he got K.I.T.T. from as well. But that doesn't matter as my plans to attack the village are going good. You can go now Kabuto and let me know at once if you find anything out about Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. . " said Orochimaru

"As you wish my lord." said Kabuto bowing

"And once we find out K.A.R.R.' s weakness Orochimaru. Then I am going to make sure you don't harm anyone else ever again. " thought Kabuto as he left the room.

Once Kabuto left Orochimaru look behind him at K.A.R.R. who had watch the entire thing.

"So what do you think of my plan to attack the village K.A.R.R. ?" ask Orochimaru smiling

"I think it is a good plan as I am sure that Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. will try to stop the attack and no doubt that the original K.I.T.T. will help them as well which I am counting on as I plan to destroy all three of them together. But I do have a problem with your servant Kabuto. I have a feeling he isn't has loyal as you think he is as is Tayuya as it seems that Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. knew you were the one who reactivated me." replied K.A.R.R.

"Well your wrong about that K.A.R.R. as I know for a fact that Kabuto and Tayuya would never think about betraying me as I have given them power beyond anything they could dream about." said Orochimaru in a angry tone

All of a sudden Orochimaru was struck by a blot of lighting that came from K.A.R.R. and sent him to the ground on his knees in pain .

"Don't ever tell me that I am wrong about something Orochimaru as I am never wrong about something like this. If I find out that Kabuto and Tayuya have been working with Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. and they told him that you were the one who reactivated me then it will be you that will be the one to pay for their betrayal if it happens. Do I make myself clear you weak fool." said K.A.R.R. in a angry voice filled with killing intent

"Crystal Clear." replied Orochimaru in pain

With that K.A.R.R. cut off the lighting and Orochimaru felt the pain go away.

"Good to know you know who is the boss around here Orochimaru. Now we should discus my plan to take down Michael Knight and both K.I.T.T.'s " said K.A.R.R. looking at Orochimaru who had gotten back to his feet.

Meanwhile back in the village Michael was jogging pass the Hot springs when he saw a man in his fifties with long white hair and two red lines on his face dress in a fishnet shirt , brown gray shirt,with a red vest and black pants with a headband on his head with the sign of toad sage on it. Michael notice that the man was peeking into the ladies room with a huge smile on his face.

"I don't believe this. What the hell is Jiraiya doing here in the village. Judging from the look of things he is probably looking into the ladies room for research for one of his books. While I better put a stop to this before something bad happens which I know will." thought Michael rolling his eyes over

With that Michael went over to Jiraiya to stop what he was doing. At that moment Jiraiya was looking into the ladies room with a huge smile on his.

"Man this is great stuff for my next book." said Jiraiya to himself smiling

"Jiraiya what the hell do you think you are doing peeping into the ladies room?" said Michael's voice shouting

When Michael said that about 15 woman came out of the ladies room and came over to Jiraiya and started to pound on him before he could do anything. After it was all over Jiraiya was now face first in the ground with bruises all over his body.

"Who the hell just ruin my research?" demanded Jiraiya angry

"That would be me Jiraiya." replied Michael

Jiraiya turn in the direction of the voice and saw Michael standing in front of him with a annoyed look on his face

"Michael I should have know it was you. Your the only one who ever does that to me expect for Tsunade. So care to tell me what you are doing in the village?" ask Jiraiya

"Well I am here in the village Jiraiya because I am a ninja of the village now and I am training for the finales of the Chunin Exmas." replied Michael

"Well that is very interesting to hear Michael. So how are things with Kyuubi and K.I.T.T. ?" said Jiraiya curious

"Everything is going fine with the both of them. But something happen that I think you should know about Jiraiya." replied Michael

"Well judging from the look on your face. I say it must be something bad. So what happen?" ask Jiraiya

"Well K.A.R.R. has been reactivated and almost beat me and K.I.T.T. in the Forest of Death but the original K.I.T.T. and Sarah Graiman mange to show up just in time and made K.A.R.R. retreat." replied Michael

"That is bad news if K.A.R.R. has been reactivated. But who was the one who reactivated him in the first place?" ask Jiraiya not wanting to know the answer

"It was none other then Orochimaru who reactivated K.A.R.R. . K.A.R.R. told Orochimaur that he knew of a way of getting immortality if Orochimaur work with him. Which we know K.A.R.R. lied about so he could come after me and K.I.T.T. and make Orochimaru work with him to complete his plans whatever they are." replied Michael

"Man that isn't good to hear. If what you saying is true then it can only mean bad things if those two are working together. Which means you will have to watch your back at all times as will K.I.T.T. . " said Jiraiya

"I know that very well Jiraiya. Which is why Madara and Sarah are going over the blueprints of K.A.R.R. trying to find a weak spot in his design so we can use it to destroy him once and for all. But until then I have to train hard for the finales of the Chunin Exams so I can defeat Neji and anyone else I have to face and just be prepared when Orochimaru and K.A.R.R. make their move." said Michael

"While in that case how about I train you for the Chunin Exams since I train you a few years ago when Tsunade brought you to me to train you like I did your father so many years ago." said Jiraiya

"You got a deal Jiraiya. But only if you teach me more powerful jutsu and you don't peep on any woman well you train me." said Michael

"You got a deal Michael." said Jiraiya shaking Michael's hand

All of a sudden their was a sound of a engine and when Michael and Jiraiya looking the direction of the sound they saw K.I.T.T. pulling up in front of them.

"K.I.T.T. what are you doing here?" ask Michael looking at K.I.T.T.

"I am here to tell you Sarah wants to see you at once back at Knight Industries and that it is something important you have to talk to her about as soon as possible." replied K.I.T.T.

"So do you have any idea what she wants to talk about with me?" ask Michael

"I don't really know the answer to that question Michael. But I suggest we leave right now to see what Sarah has to talk about with you." replied K.I.T.T.

"Alright K.I.T.T. then we should head to Knight Industries right now to see what Sarah has to discus with me. Sorry about not getting our training started today Jiraiya." said Michael looking at Jiraiya

"It's okay Michael. We can train tomorrow since it looks like you have something more important to handle right now." replied Jiraiya

With that Michael said goodbye to Jiraiya and hop inside K.I.T.T. and they headed towards Knight's Industries. After 10 minutes of driving they came to the well where the villagers had thrown Michael down five years ago. All of a sudden the ground near the well open up to reveal a hole in the ground which Michael and K.I.T.T. drove down into a tunnel and the doors at the end open up and they came to the main room of Knight Industries and they park in the middle of the room and Michael got out of K.I.T.T. and saw Madara standing in front of him.

"Good to see you could come Michael." said Madara

"Well I am here Madara. So where is Sarah?" ask Michael

"I am right here Michael and I am glad you could come as I have something important to talk to you about." replied Sarah appearing next to Madara

"So what is it you want to talk to me about Sarah?" ask Michael curious

"Well just follow me Madara's office as what I need to talk to you about is best if we talk alone." replied Sarah

With that Michael followed Sarah to Madara's office and once they were inside Sarah close the door behind them and look at Michael.

"So now that we are alone Sarah. What is it that is so important you had K.I.T.T. come get me when I was going to train with Jiraiya?" ask Michael

"Well you remember when I told you about my husband the last Michael Knight and our son." replied Sarah

"Yeah you told me all about them Sarah. So what does this have to do with what you have to tell me?" said Michael confuse

"Well ever since I met you I have felt deep connection to you like we are somehow related by blood. So I decided to run some D.N.A. test out of curiosity as I couldn't shake off this feeling." replied Sarah

"So what did you find out from the test results?" ask Michael curious

"Well the feeling I had was right. The results showed you are the direct descendant of me and my husband Michael's son. Which means we are related to one another." replied Sarah

"So this means your grandmother by over a thousand years?" ask Michael trying to grasp this new information

"Yes I am Michael and to tell the truth you remind me of my husband Michel by the way you act and treat other people." replied Sarah

"So that must be why me and K.I.T.T. work so well together because the last Michael Knight was my ancestor and that makes you my only living relative." said Michael trying to get over the shock of the news

"Yes and I am glad I am related to you Michael as you are closest thing I have to Michael and my son left." said Sarah

"Well I am glad to that I have someone in my family that I am related to. But does this mean I can call you grandma?" said Michael

"Yes you can but only in front of me and your mother Tsunade. Is that understood Michael." replied Sarah

"Yes Grandma. So how are things going with trying to find a weak spot in K.A.R.R.'s design that me and K.I.T.T. can use to destroy him once and for all?" ask Michael

"Well so far I haven't being able to find a weak spot in K.A.R.R.'s design from the his blueprints but I am sure there must be one in his design that I have overlook somewhere in K..'s blueprints." replied Sarah

"Well I know you will find a weak spot in K.A.R.R.'s design sooner or later and when you do we can use it against him to destroy him once and for all." said Michael

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Michael. But I think right now you and K.I.T.T. should head back home and when I find out K.A.R.R.'s weak spot I will contact you besides you still have to train for the Chunin Exam finales." said Sarah

"Your right about that. So I guess I will see you later when you contact me about K.A.R.R.'s weak spot when you find it." said Michael

"You can count on it. So just get going and train and let me and the rest of Knight Industries take care of finding K.A.R.R.'s weak spot." said Sarah

With that Michael left the room and got inside K.I.T.T. and they head back to the house to rest. The next day Michael had shown up to the training ground where Jiraiya had told him to meet him to train.

"Well this is the place where Jiraiya told me to meet him for our training. So I wonder where he could be? I just hope he isn't spying on the woman in the hot springs again as I will make sure he will regret it if he is." thought Michael angry

With that Michael waited by a tree for Jiraiya to show up. After 20 minutes of waiting there was a gust of wind and when it pass standing in front of Michael was Jiraiya who had now just decide to show up for their training.

"What took you so long Jiraiya? Your late for our training." said Michael in a angry voice

"Well I am very sorry Michael. But I was busy trying to find information on Orochimaru's plans." replied Jiraiya

"Well telling from the tone of your voice. You are telling the truth. So what are you going to be teaching me today Jiraiya?" said Michael

"Well I plan on teaching you a very powerful and forbidden jutsu that will help you in the finals of the Chunin Exams and might come in handy if you face Orochimaru in battle." replied Jiraiya

"So what kind of jutsu are you going to teach me?" ask Michael curious

"Well I think it will be better if I showed it to instead of telling you what it is." replied Jiraiya

With that Jiraiya turn to a tree and put his hands together and a ball of blue light appear in his hands and with a forward motion a beam of blue light shot out and engulf the tree and there was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared there was now a huge crater where the tree once stood.

"This jutsu is called the Kamehameha and will damage your opponent depended on how much Chakra you put into it. Now that I showed you how it works. I want you to practice trying to master it until it becomes second nature to you." said Jiraiya

"As you wish Jiraiya." said Michael

With that Michael did the same thing Jiraiya to create the Kamehameha but to no success. After three hours of not getting a result. Michael was starting to get angry.

"I can't believe this I am doing everything that Jiraiya showed me. But I still can't pull off the jutsu. What can I be doing wrong." thought Michael

Michael decided to try it one more time by putting all his chakra into the jutsu and he was surround in a gold aura and with a burst of chakra a gold beam of light escape from his hands and hit the trees in front of him and when the smoke cleared there was a huge crater where the trees once stood .

" What the hell just happen?" ask Michael confuse

"Well telling from the look of things I say you probably took the Kamehameha up to a new level of power. But I highly suggest you don't use it unless it is a life or death situation is that clear Michael." replied Jiraiya looking at him.

"I understand it very clearly Jiraiya. I will not use this jutsu unless my life or the life's of the people I care about are in danger." said Michael

"That is good to hear Michael. I think that will be it today for our training. Now just go home and relax and we will train you to master the Kamehameha over the next two weeks." said Jiraiya

With that Jiraiya left the area and Michael headed for home. Two weeks later it was the day of the finales of the Chunin Exams and up in the stands Sakura and Ino were sitting next to Kyuubi,Ayame,and Anko and looking down at the arena floor at Itachi and Michael who were waiting for the matches to begins.

"Sakura do you think Michael and Itsachi have a chance to win their matches?" ask Ino worried

"I know they will Ino. But what worries me is what is going to happen if the two of them have to face each other in a match as I know they don't want to hurt each other." replied Sakura worried

"Well I wouldn't worry about that Sakura as I know no matter what happens between the two of them it will not change their feelings towards each other like how we all feel towards Michael." said Kyuubi

"Yeah I know no matter what Michael and Itachi will go all out as that is the way they would want to the other to do if they face each other in a match." said Ayame

"So don't worry about Michael and Itachi you two as I know they train very hard to reach the finaled like you two have train to become a lot stronger as I can tell you from watching the two of you train over this past month." said Anko smiling

"Thanks a lot for saying that you three. It sure does help a lot." said Ino

"Yeah it helps the two of us feel better about what will happen if Michael and Itachi end up fighting each other." said Sakura

With that they look down towards the arena floor to watch the first match which was between Michael and Neji. Meanwhile up on the top of the arena The Hokage was sitting next to Orochimaru who was disguise as the Kazekage.

"So what do you think of the ninja that will be in the finales Lord KazeKage?" ask Sarutobi

"Well from the looks of the ninja this year. I can say that this year's Chunin exams will be very interesting. But I want to know more about this Michael Knight and his metal summon K.I.T.T. ." replied Orochimaru curious

"Well all you needed to know Lord Kazekage is that any information on Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. is a S rank secret and Is between me and him. " said Sarutobi

"Well that is to bad to hear Lord Hokage as I wanted to know more about Michael Knight and this K.I.T.T. ." said Orochimaru

"Well since that is settled Lord Kazekage. How about we watch the matches." said Sarutobi

"Yes I think that would be a good idea Lord Hokage." said Orochimaru

With Orochimaru look down to the arena floor well Sarutobi look at Orochimaru.

"Well go ahead relax Orochimaru since thanks to Kabuto. I know you plan on attacking the village with the sand village and that K.A.R.R. isn't to far away from here. But little that you know that the village is prepared for your little sneak attack and when you decide to spring it then I will be ready to kill you once and for all as I should have when I had the chance in the past. But I willn't make that mistake ever again." thought Sarutobi angry

With that Sarutobi look down to the arena floor as well. Meanwhile on the arena floor Michael was looking at Neji .

"So your ready to lose Michael as destiny as foretold I will win this match." said Neji

"I would not count on that Neji as I plan on making you pay for what you did to Hinata in the preliminaries." replied Michael smiling

"Then prove it to me Michael Knight." said Neji

With that said Michael put on his sunglasses and activated his Sharingan while Neji activated his Byakugan.

"Alright since it appears both of you are ready let the match begin." said the proctor

With that Michael and Neji charge at each other. Michael quickly made a few handsigns and made about 20 shadow clones each arm with a kuni in their hand and they all attack Neji who use his Byakugan to read the movements of the shadow clones and use his gentle fist to hit each of the clones and make them disappear into clouds of smoke. Neji then went after Michael who tried to avoid Neji's attack using his Sharingan but was not quick enough. Neji then hit Michael right in the chest and sent him flying backwards in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared where Michael was suppose to be was a solid block of ice that was in the shape of Michael. Neji quickly turn around the arena to see where Michael was hiding.

"Where the hell could that fool be?" thought Neji angry

"Right behind you Neji." replied Michael

Neji turn his head behind him and ended up being hit in the face by Excalibur's blade that sent him flying across the arena floor. When Neji look up he saw Michael staring at him with anger in his eyes.

"It time to finish this Neji and I know just what to do to make you pay for hurting Hinata." said Michael

With that Michael bit his thumb and and a drop of blood appeared on it and he went through a series of handsigns and slam his hand to the ground and perform a summoning jutsu and there was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared facing Neji were two dragons the first dragon was blue and white with what look like feather like scales on it's wings and gold eyes and the second dragon was all white with blue eyes and both of them had mouths full of teeth and they were looking right at Neji.

"Neji I would like you to meet Stardust Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon. These dragons come from a place called the Shadow Realm where there other creatures like them called Duel Monsters. You see I happen to come across a contract scroll for these creatures a few years ago and sign it with able me to summon these two dragons and any Duel Monster I want depending on how much chakra I put into it. Now I think it's time to show you how powerful these dragons are. Stardust Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon hit Neji here with all your power." said Michael to the two dragons.

With that the two dragons fired a beam of energy from their mouths that head towards Neji at a fast speed. Neji couldn't do nothing as the beams were coming to fast for him to avoid. When the beams hit Neji there was a explosion of light and when it faded there was a crater in the ground and Neji was in it knock out. The proctor went over to Neji and saw he had pass out.

"Since Neji is unable to continued the match. The winner is Michael Knight with a knock out blow." said the Proctor

With that Michael went back to the balcony where the other finalist were waiting for their matches to begin. All of a sudden Michael was hug by Itachi who gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Michael that had to be the best match I have ever seen." said Itachi

"Well what do you except Itachi. I made a promise to make Neji pay for what he did to Hinata and I kept it." replied Michael smiling

With that they look down at the arena floor as the other matches were just beginning . The next match was between the sand ninja Temari and Shikamaru who ended up giving up because he was almost out of chakra to hold Temari in his shadow possesion jutsu and Temari was declared the winner. After the next match that was suppose to between Kankuro and Shino which Kankuro forfeited and Shino was declared the winner it was finally time for Itachi's match against her brother Sasuke and Michael notice she look nervous.

"Itachi what's wrong?" ask Michael worried

"It's nothing Michael. It's just that Sasuke has always being better then me at being a ninja and all I ever hear from my parents is how powerful he has become since becoming a ninja. I don't know if I can beat him in this match." replied Itachi sadly

"I wouldn't worry about Sasuke winning this match as I can tell from all the training you did over the past month that you have becoming even better then your brother and you only have to believe in yourself and I know you will beat him Itachi." said Michael giving her a kiss on the lips to reassure her

"Thanks a lot for saying that Michael. It sure makes me feel better." said Itachi blushing

"Don't mention it. Now go down there and show your brother who is the best ninja in the village." said Michael

With that Itachi leap off the balcony to the arena floor to face her brother in their match with Michael watching her.

"I know Itachi will win this match. But something tells me that Orochimaru will launch his attack very soon. It's good thing Kabuto told me and the others as well as the Hokage what the signal is that will launch the attack as Orochimaru will be in for a very big surprise when the attack starts. But I have a bad feeling that K.A.R.R. is up to no good and I hope me and K.I.T.T. are ready to face him no matter what he has in store for us." thought Michael

Meanwhile up in the stands disguise as a Anbu was Kabuto who was ready to give the signal to start the attack on the village.

"Well I better give the signal as Orochimaru ordered me to. But of course unknow to Orochiamru he does realize that Lord Hokage has the village prepare for the attack since me and Tayuya told him about it and what Orochimaru has plan. I just hope K.A.R.R. isn't around in the area as I know the village isn't prepared to face someone like him." thought Kabuto worried

With that Kabuto made a series of Handsigns and feathers started to appear in the arena and the crowed started to fall asleep expect for Sakura and the other ninja up in the stands who knew what Orochimaru had plan thanks to Kabuto and Tayuya telling the Hokage who told every ninja in the village to be prepare for Orochimaur's attack. Back on the arena floor Sasuke and Itachi were battling it out neither one giving the other a advantage when both of them saw the feathers in the arena and saw the crowed starting to fall asleep.

"Looks like that's the signal the Kabuto and Tayuya told us was to signal Orochimaru and his troops to attack the village. I just hope Lord Hokage is going to be alright facing Orochimaru by himself even though Tayuya will be up there with him to step in if Lord Hokage needs help." thought Itachi worried

Meanwhile up on the top of the arena Sarutobi and Orochimaru were watching was happening to everyone in the arena. Sarutobi then look to Orochimaru who look at the two sand ninja next to him and then out of no where there was a explosion in the area and there was a cloud of smoke. When it cleared there standing in each corner of the area was the sound four including Tayuya and Sarutobi saw he was being held by Orochimaru.

"Lord Kazekage what is the meaning of this?" ask Sarutobi pretending he didn't know who was holding him.

"What does it look like Sarutobi Sensei? It's my plan to destroy the Leaf Village once and for all." replied Orochimaur taking off his mask as Sound and Sand ninja started to attack the arena

"Orochimaru I know it was you all a long under that mask as I knew you were the only one crazy enough to attack the village. But I knew along you plan on attacking the village since one of your ninja told me you plan on doing it and had trick the sand village into helping you. Which is why I had my ninja prepare for your attack." said Sarutobi smiling and getting free of Orochimaru's hold and facing him

Orochiamru look down to the arena and saw a lot of leaf ninja appear and start to attack his ninja fighting them back.

"Tell me right now old man which one of my ninja told you of my attack on the village and maybe I might let you live." demanded Orochiamru

"I will not tell you nothing Orochimaru as I plan on killing you right here and now as I should have done a long time ago." replied Sarutobi

"Then prove it to me old man as I will make sure you die right here and now along with the leaf village." said Orochimaru

With that they both charge at each other. Meanwhile on the arena floor Michael was fighting Sand and Sound ninja as well as Itachi with the both of them taking down as many as they could.

"Itachi are you alright?" ask Michael looking over to Itachi

"Yeah I am fine Michael. But I can't say the same about these sound and sand ninja. It seems the more we take down the more that keep appearing out of nowhere to attack us." replied Itachi

"I know what you mean Itachi. But at least it can't get any worse." said Michael

As soon as Michael said that there was a loud explosion in the wall in front of them and when the smoke cleared there was a giant hole and driving through and stopping in front of them was none other then K.A.R.R. who was facing Michael and Itachi.

"Well Well Michael Knight it seems you have your hands full with these ninja." said K.A.R.R. with a evil laugh

"What the hell do you want K.A.R.R. ?" demanded Michael

"I want to know where K.I.T.T. is right now." replied K.A.R.R.

"Well K.I.T.T. isn't here right now. But how about I destroy right now by myself." said Michael

"Like a weak human like you can hope to defeat me. I will ask one more time where is my brother K.I.T.T.?" ask K.A.R.R.

"I am right here K.A.R.R. ." said K.I.T.T.'s voice

All of a sudden from out of nowhere K.A.R.R. was hit by missiles that sent him backwards a few feet and when K.A.R.R. look standing in the hole he had made was K.I.T.T. facing him in attack mode.

"Well looks like you finally decided to show up K.I.T.T. . " said K.A.R.R.

"I would suggest to you K.A.R.R. give up now or I will make sure the next missile destroys you." said K.I.T.T.

"I think that would not be a good idea if you did that K.I.T.T. as I have something here that Michael cherishes." said K.A.R.R.

"What the hell do you mean you have something that I cherish?" ask Michael confuse

"I think instead of telling you. I will show you instead." replied K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R. started to change and when the transformation was complete K.A.R.R. was now in his robot mode and in his hands were two girls the same age as Michael. The first girl had long silver hair and eyes and was dress in a orange shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers and the other girl had long golden blond hair that came down to her waist with pink eyes dress in a black shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Eve Rio. How can it be possible that the two of them are alive?" said Michael confuse

Meanwhile up in the stands Sakura and the others who were fighting the ninja as well had seen who K.A.R.R. had in his hands and saw the expression on Michael's face that showed his recognize the two girls that K.A.R.R. held in his hands.

"This can't be those two are suppose have died three years ago." said Kyuubi shock

"Kyuubi who are those two girls that K.A.R.R. has?" ask Sakura curious

"Their names are Rio and Eve and they were the first two girls that Michael feel in love with after he freed me when he met them on a mission with K.I.T.T. to capture some missing ninja when he ended up rescuing them from the missing ninja and brought them back to Knight Industries where they ended up falling in love until three years ago when they went with him and K.I.T.T. on a mission to capture a gang of missing ninja. When they caught up to the ninja there was a big fight and there was huge explosion as one of the ninja set off a very powerful paper bomb. When the smoke cleared Michael look for their bodies but couldn't find them. But Michael still thought they died as he thought no one could have survive a explosion as big as that. After it happen Michael swore that he wouldn't ever fall in love with anyone else but me as he didn't want to lose anyone he loved ever again." said Kyuubi

"That's sad. But if those two are alive. Then how did K.A.R.R. ended up finding them and holding them hostage?" ask Ino confuse

"Something tells me Orochimaru somehow found them and held them prisoner and when he reactivated K.A.R.R. K.A.R.R. must have figured out they were contacted to Michael and K.I.T.T. and decide to use them against Michael and K.I.T.T. so he could destroy the both of them." replied Kyuubi

"That's just low. Using two people that Michael cared about when he was younger just so K.A.R.R. could destroy Michael and K.I.T.T. without them putting up a fight. " said Anko angry

"I know what you mean Anko. But I know Michael and K.I.T.T. will figure out a way to free both of them." said Kyuubi

Meanwhile back on the arena floor Michael was looking at K.A.R.R. with a look of pure hate on his face which K.A.R.R. was enjoying.

"So what will you do now Michael Knight that I have the two most important people in your life in the palm of my hands." said K.A.R.R.

"I plan on freeing Rio and Eve from you and making you pay for even thinking about trying to use them against me." replied Michael angry

"I wouldn't make threats Michael Knight as I might decide to end the life's of these two girls right now." said K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R. started to squeeze Rio and Eve with both of his hands tight.

"Michael don't worry about us. Just destroy K.A.R.R. ." said Rio

"Yeah just do what is right and stop K.A.R.R. before he hurts anyone else." said Eve

Michael watch as K.A.R.R. started to squeeze the life out of Rio and Eve.

"K.A.R.R. stop it right now. I will do whatever you want just don't hurt them." pleaded Michael with tears in his eyes

"I am glad you are finally starting to see things my way Michael." said K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R. ease the pressure on Rio and Eve who caught a breath of air.

"Now that we understand each other. I want you and K.I.T.T. to meet me near the Forest of Death with in ten minutes and fight me to the death and of course I want the Original K.I.T.T. there as well. If you mange to do this and beat me. Then I will let these two girls go with no problems." said K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R. transform back into his car mode and look at Michael and K.I.T.T. one more time.

"Do as I say Michael Knight and don't bring anyone else with you or you will regret not following my orders as I will kill these two girls with my bare hands. You have ten minutes to show up." said K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R. drove away leaving Michael and K.I.T.T. alone with Itachi.

"Michael what are we going to do?" ask K.I.T.T.

"We will do as K.A.R.R. says as I don't want to lose Rio and Eve a second time. So contact Sarah and Viper and tell them to met us near the Forest of Death and tell them what the situation is." replied Michael

"As you wish Michael." said K.I.T.T. quickly contacting Sarah and Viper and told them what was going on with K.A.R.R.

"Michael you and K.I.T.T. can't go and face K.A.R.R. by yourselfs as he is to powerful for you two alone." said Itachi

"I know that Itachi. But he has Rio and Eve hostage and I can't let them die by his hand as I can't afford to lose them a second time as I can't stand to lose you and the others. So just stay here and hold back any Sound and Sand ninja that try to attack while me and K.I.T.T. will go after K.A.R.R. and save Rio and Eve and I promise I will come back and all of us can live a peaceful life." said Michael

With that Michael got inside K.I.T.T. and they drove off towards the Forest of Death to met K.A.R.R. and save Rio and Eve leaving Itachi standing there with tears in her eyes as they drove off. Meanwhile on top of the Arena Sarutobi was having a hard time fighting Orochimaru who had mange to summon the first and second Hokage's to fight him which Sarutobi was holding them back with King Enma in his bo form.

"This is getting me no where. I have tried everything to defeat The first and second Hokage. I guess there is only one thing left to do." said Sarutobi

"Don't tell me Sarutobi you plan on using that Jutsu?" ask Enam shock

"Yes my friend I have to use the jutsu that the fourth Hokage taught me. At least this way I can correct the mistake I made by letting Orochimaru live when I should have killed him all those year ago when I had the chance." replied Sarutobi

"Then I wish you the best of luck my friend and I hope you take Orochimaru with you when you die." said Enma

"I plan on it my friend." said Sarutobi

With that Sarutobi made a few handsigns and made two shadow clones and then he made some more handsigns and a ghost like figured appear over him.

"Good thanks to this jutsu I am the only one that can see the shingami with means Orochimaru will not expect me attack." thought Sarutobi smiling

"What are you smiling for Sarutobi Sensei? As you are going to die right here in front of me." ask Orochimaru smiling

"You are mistaking Orochimaru for it is you that will be the one who dies here." replied Sarutobi

"Then show me you old geezer." said Orochimaru

With that the first and second hokage attack Sarutobi and all Sarutobi two shadow clones grab a hold of the first and second hokage and the Shinigami reach out his arms through the shadow clones and into the bodies of the first and second hokage and pulled out their souls as their bodies started to crumble apart and Orochimaur had a look of pure shock on his face.

"What the hell just happen?" ask Orochimaru getting scared

"That would be the jutsu that the fourth Hokage use to seal the Kyuubi into his own son to save the village and now I plan on using it to kill you but of course I have to give up my own life in order to use this jutsu." replied Sarutobi smiling

"You aren't going to use that jutsu you on me you old fool as I will not give you the chance to grab me." said Orochimaru

"I would be wrong about that Orochiamaru." said Tayuya's voice

All of a sudden Orochimaru felt himself being held by two pairs of hands and saw that Tayuya and Kabuto were holding on to him making sure he couldn't move a muscle.

"Kabuto Tayuya what is the meaning of this?" demanded Orochimaru angry

"It's called us betraying you Orochimaru." replied Tayuya

"Yeah were here to make sure that Lord Hokage kills you before you can hurt anymore innocent people. Telling from the look on your face. I am guessing your surprise that me and Tayuya have decide to betray you. But here's a fact you didn't know Orochimaru me and Tayuya have been working as double agents for the past 4 years with Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. to make sure you didn't harm any more innocent people and we know you were the one who reactivated K.A.R.R. as I told Michael since the beginning of the Chunin Exams and I was the one who told the Hokage about your attack on the village." said Kabuto smiling

"I can't believe this being betrayed by two of my best ninja. I should have listen to that pile of scrap metal K.A.R.R. when he told me that you two were going to betrayed me. If I get out of this I will make sure the two of you pay for your betrayal." shouted Orochuimaru with venom in his voice

"I wouldn't count on that Orochiamru as it will be you who dies here today." said Sarutobi walking over to him

With that Sarutobi grab a hold of Orochimaru and Orochimaru could see the Shinigami hand reach into his body and started to pull out his soul. Orochimaru started to fight Sarutobi to keep his soul from being eaten by the shinigami as Sarutobi tried his best to pull out Orochimaru's soul with all his strength . After 10 minutes of trying to pull out Orochimaru's soul Sarutobi could feel his body started to weaken and realize he couldn't pull out Orochimaru's soul.

"I can't believe this It seems my body is to weak to pull out Orochimaru's soul and I am so close to doing it." thought Sarutobi angry

Orochimaru look at Sarutobi and could tell that his body was starting to give in as his soul was starting to retreat back into his body.

"Well looks like you don't have the strength old man to finish me off. Which means I win and when I get free from you I will kill the two traitors here who help you." said Orochimaru smiling

"I my not be able to take you with me to my death. But I can still take away all your jutsu you have acquired." replied Sarutobi in a weak voice

All of a sudden Sarutobi took out a kuni and slice the piece of Orochimaur's soul that was still sticking out and it was then eaten by the shinigami and Orochimaru could feel his arms starting to feel numb and not able to move.

"What the hell did you do to me you old geezer?" demanded Orochimaru

"I have taken away all your jutsu Orochimaru and your arms are now useless you will never be able to make a another handsign forever." replied Sarutobi in a weak voice

With that Orochimaru saw Kabuto and Tayuya standing over the Hokage and look at him with killing intent in their eyes.

"You may have taken my jutsu away old man. But that will not stop my from reaching my goal of immortality and when I do reach it then I will make sure you two traitors pay for ever betraying me and I will destroy this village once and for all." said Orochimaru angry.

With that Orochimaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke as did the ninja in the arena as well. Kabuto and Tayuya look at Sarutobi and saw that he was now dead and both were thinking how they were going to break the news to Michael when he return. Meanwhile outside the Forest of Death Michael and K.I.T.T. had finally reach the area where K.A.R.R. told them to meet him and both of them saw K.A.R.R. standing still with both of his windows down and Michael could see Rio and Eve strap into K.A.R.R.'s seats tight and both of them look very scared but otherwise alright.

"Well good to see the two of you could finally make it here on time. But where is the Original K.I.T.T. as I want to destroy him as well." said K.A.R.R.

"I am right here K.A.R.R.." replied Viper as he appeared next to K.I.T.T. in his defender mode with his rocket launcher pointed at K.A.R.R. ready to fire

"Well I am glad you decide to finally show yourself you weakling." said K.A.R.R.

"Enough talking K.A.R.R. we are all here. So just let Rio and Eve go so we can start this fight already." said Michael

"I don't think so Michael Knight as I think I will keep these two as insurance that you don't pull anything fast. Besides I want to know right now who is behind the wheel of the original K.I.T.T. as it has bugging me since he showed up." said K.A.R.R.

"That would be me K.A.R.R. ." said Sarah sticking her head out the door of Viper

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't expect the person behind the wheel of the Original K.I.T.T. to be Sarah Graiman the daughter of the man who built me. This is even better then I plan as I can take my revenge on the daughter of Charles Graimen as well." said K.A.R.R. with a evil laugh

"Enough talking K.A.R.R. lets get this over with as I plan on rescuing Rio and Eve from you and destroy you once and for all." said Michael

"I agree with you Michael Knight. The time for talking is over and the time for me to destroy all of you as begun." said K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R transform into Attack mode and charge them. K.I.T.T quickly responded by transforming into attack mode as well and avoided K.A.R.R. missiles as K.A.R.R. came towards them while Viper fired a few harmless rockets towards K.A.R.R. as they did not want to hurt Rio and Eve as the two girls were inside of K.A.R.R. . K.A.R.R. quickly avoided the rockets and fired a barrage of missiles at K.I.T.T. and Viper that ended up hitting the both of them and sent the two of them flying backwards and then K.A.R.R. fired his laser at the two of them and both K.I.T.T. and Viper took a lot of damage.

"K.I.T.T. damage report?" ask Michael

"We have lose most of our weapons systems as well as the repair systems with are offline for the next 20 minutes." replied K.I.T.T.

"Sarah what is the status on Viper?' ask Michael

"Viper has the same damage as K.I.T.T. has taken and it will be a few minutes before I have Viper's repair systems online again." replied Sarah

"That's not good. We need to stop K.A.R.R. right now before he finishes us off. But we can't destroy him without killing Rio and Eve in the process." said Michael slamming his fist on K.I.T.T.'s dashboard

"I might have a idea on how we can stop K.A.R.R. for a few minutes while we me and Viper can get our repair systems back online and allow you to save Rio and Eve from him since what I have plan will take K.A.R.R. offline for about 10 minutes." suggested K.I.T.T.

"I am all ears K.I.T.T. . What is this plan of yours?" ask Michael curious

"While me E.M.P. Isn't offline and I am thinking we can use it to make K.A.R.R. go offline for the next 10 minutes giving you enough time to save Rio and Eve and allowing me and Viper to get our repair systems back online." replied K.I.T.T.

"That's sounds like a good plan K.I.T.T. . But there is one problem with that." said Sarah

"What would that be?" ask Michael

"Well you see both Viper and K.I.T.T. were design to make E.M.P. useless on the both of them as it is on K.A.R.R. as well. Which means K.I.T.T.'s E.M.P. would not affect K.A.R.R. at all." replied Sarah in a sad tone

"That would be true Sarah. But what I plan is to have Michael infuse my E.M.P. with his chakra which would be powerful enough to knock K.A.R.R. offline for 10 minutes." said K.I.T.T.

"You mean to tell us I infuse your E.M.P. using my chakra?" ask Michael shock

"Yes but we have better hurry as it appears K.A.R.R. is starting to head towards us with the intent to end our life's ." replied K.I.T.T.

"Alright K.I.T.T. I will do as you say as you have never steer me wrong before in my life." said Michael

With that Michael started to gather his chakra together and infuse K.I.T.T. with it. At that moment K.A.R.R. had stop in front of K.I.T.T. and Viper with all his weapons aim at them ready to finish them off once and for all.

"Do any of you have any last words before I kill all of you?" ask K.A.R.R. in a evil voice

"Yeah I do K.A.R.R. . K..I.T.T. Release the E.M.P. now." shouted Michael

With that K.I.T.T. release his E.M.P. infuse with Michael's chakra and fired it at K.A.R.R. which hit him and before K.A.R.R. knew what happen he was offline from the blast.

"Michael K.A.R.R. is offline. Now is your chance to rescue Rio and Eve from him." said K.I.T.T.

"You got it K.I.T.T. ." said Michael

With that Michael quickly got out of K.I.T.T. and ran over to the now offline K.A.R.R. and open the passenger side door and quickly undid the straps that were holding Rio and Eve and quickly got them out of K.A.R.R. and both girls look at him.

"Michael we knew you would save us from K.A.R.R. ." said Rio

"Yeah we thought we would never see you again." said Eve

"I am glad to see the both of you again after all these years. But K.A.R.R. will come back online any minutes now and I want you ran and hide as far away as possible before he does." said Michael

"Whatever you say Michael." said Rio

With that Rio and Eve quickly ran over to the trees about 10 yards away and hid. Once Michael saw that the two of them were safe he started to run back over to K.I.T.T. when all of a sudden he was stop by K.A.R.R. who was now back online and in his robot mode with his machine guns pointed at Michael.

"Smart move Michael Knight using K.I.T.T.'s E.M.P. infuse with your chakra to knock me offline so you could rescue Rio and Eve from me. But now that I am back online. I have you where I want you and there isn't nothing that will stop me from killing you." said K.A.R.R. angry

With that K.A.R.R. was ready to fire his machine guns at Michael when all of a sudden K.A.R.R. was hit by a barrage of missiles that sent him flying backwards about 30 feet and when he got back to his feet he saw K.I.T.T. and Viper fully repaired and with their weapons lock on to him ready to destroy him.

"Give up K.A.R.R. you lost this time." said Viper

"So are you ready to be destroy once and for all K.A.R.R.?" ask K.I.T.T. aiming his weapons at K.A.R.R.

"I will tell you this to you both. You may have surprise me with that E.M.P. Infuse with chakra. But you will not destroy me today or any other day as I promise I will destroy destroy all of you and Knight Industries once and for all and I will rule this world with the humans as my slaves and with machines like myself ruling over them with me. But until that day comes. I will continued to live and the next time we face each other I will destroy the both of you along with Sarah Graiman and Michael Knight." replied K.A.R.R. with venom in his voice

With that K.A.R.R. fired his machine guns and missiles and was covered in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared K.A.R.R. had vanish once again.

"Looks like K.A.R.R. got away again." said Michael

"Yes but next time we will destroy him once and for all for my father's sake." said Sarah

All of a sudden Rio and Eve came out of nowhere and tackled Michael to the ground.

"Michael you and K.I.T.T. totally sent K.A.R.R. packing ." said Rio

"Yeah you taught that machine a lesson about messing with you and K.I.T.T. ." added Eve

"Thanks you two. But do you think you can let me up now as you are holding me to the ground." said Michael

With that Rio and Eve got off of Michael and let him get back on his feet.

"So what do we do now?" ask Michael curious

"Well I think you and K.I.T.T. should bring Rio and Eve here back to the village as I have the feeling something bad just happen to the Hokage and me and Viper will head back to Knight Industries and try to find a weak spot in K.A.R.R.'s design that we can use to destroy him once and for all." replied Sarah

"That sounds like a plan Sarah. Let me know if you and Viper find anything." said Michael

"We will Michael." said Viper

With that Sarah got inside of Viper and they headed back to Knight Industries while Michael had K.I.T.T. transform into a S.U.V. and he,Rio,and Eve got inside K.I.T.T. and headed back to the village. Once they got back to the village Michael found out from Kabuto that Sarutobi had died trying to kill Orochimaru but was only able to take away all of Orochiamru's jutsu. When Michael heard that he fell to his knees and started to cry as Sarutobi was one of the first people who had cared about him since he was born and Sakure hug Michael trying to comfort him. When Michael stop crying and got back to his feet Anko told him that the funeral would be in a week. With that they all headed back to their homes to prepare for the Hokage's funeral. One week later and it was the day of the Hokage's funeral and Michael was in his house with the girls he loved all dress in black ready to head for the funeral to pay their respect to the Hokage.

"I can't believe that Lord Hokage is dead." said Sakura

"Yeah I know what you mean. It seems impossible that someone like him could have died." said Itachi

"How come the Hokage had to die when he didn't deserve to?" ask Ino starting to cry

"I know what you are feeling Ino. But we have to remember that the Hokage gave his life to make sure the village was safe from people like Orochimaru." said Anko

"Anko is right Ino. The Hokage was the most bravest and honorable person I have ever met as was the Fourth Hokage." said Kyuubi

"So what do we do now?" ask Rio

"We will go to the funeral and pay our respects to Lord Hokage as it would mean a lot to him for us to be there." replied Michael

"So are you going to be alright Michael as it seem you took the death of the Hokage real hard?" ask Eve concern

"I will be aright Eve. But it will take time for me to get over losing the Hokage as he was like a grandfather to me." replied Michael

With that they all headed out the door and headed towards the funeral along with K.I.T.T. who followed behind them at a slow speed. Once they reach the funeral they could see all the ninja of the village had come to pay their respect to the Hokage. As they were standing there Michael saw Konohamaru cried over the lost of his grandfather and Iruka put his hands on him and said a few words to comfort him. One by one each ninja went to the coffin with the Hokage's picture on it and said a few words. After awhile it was finally Michael's turn and when he got to the coffin he decided to say something.

"I want to say to everyone here that the Hokage was the most caring and bravest person I have ever meant in my life. He gave his life for this village without thinking about himself as he cared about everyone living in the village and for that I am glad I got to know him as he was a person you could look up to and count on to give their life for you. So if you can hear me Lord Hokage. I just want you to know that you have made everyone in this village stronger by giving up your life for them and that we will never forget you forever." said Michael

With that Michael put his flower on th coffin and walk away with tears coming down his face as he did so and he swore that Orochimaru and K.A.R.R. would pay for attacking the village and making the Hokage give up his life and that was a promise he attained to keep no matter what.

That's keep for this chapter. So what did you think of Sarah and Michael being related and the battle between K.I.T.T. Viper and K.A.R.R. . As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story thanks and stay tune for the chapter for the final battle between K.I.T.T. and K.A.R.R.


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Knight Rider. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Knight Rider is own by NBC. I don't make money off this story.

Three Months Later.

It now had been three months since Orochimaru's attack on the village and the Third Hokage had died protecting the village. During that time Michael's mom Tsunade had come with Shizune and had become the new Hokage since Jiraiya had talk the counsel into making Tsunade the Hokage since the village needed one to help start the rebuilding of the village and a month after that happen Michael had gotten married to his eight girlfriends and they had all moved into his parents house and Michael had been working nonstop with K.I.T.T. to prepare for when K.A.R.R. decided to attack them again in order to destroy the both of them. Right now Michael was outside his house working on K.I.T.T.'s weapon's systems to make sure everything was ready for the next time they face K.A.R.R. .

"So K.I.T.T. how are things looking with the weapon system's so far?" ask Michael

"Everything so far is looking fine according to my scans Michael." replied K.I.T.T.

"That's good to hear partner as we need to make sure everyone of your systems are working the next time we face K.A.R.R. in battle as I have a feeling it will not be long before he makes his next move." said Michael

"Michael what are you doing?" ask Kyuubi's voice

Michael look up and saw Kyuubi and his other wives standing out in the front of the house looking at him with looks of concern on their faces.

"I am just working on K.I.T.T.'s weapon systems to make sure they are ready for the next time we face K.A.R.R. ." replied Michael

"Well I am sure everyone of K.I.T.T.'s systems are working just fine Michael since you keep working on them day and night like for the past three months." said Anko

"Well Anko I can never be to careful when it comes to K.A.R.R. since he has slip past me and K.I.T.T. twice and I don't want to make it a third time." said Michael

"Well knowing you and K.I.T.T. I am sure you will be able to take down K.A.R.R. once and for all." said Sakura

"Yeah you and K.I.T.T. will destroy K.A.R.R. the next time you fight him." added Ayame

"Well thanks for the support you two. But something tells me you eight aren't just here to see how things are going with me and K.I.T.T. . " said Michael

"You would be correct there Michael. As we all came to tell you something important." said Itachi

"So what is it you eight have to tell me that is important?" ask Michael curious

"Well do you remember our wedding night and how you made love to all of us." said Ino

"Yeah I remember that happening that day was the happiest day in my life." said Michael thinking back to that day.

"Well you see Michael six weeks after that we all started to came down with a bad case of morning sickness and we all had Lady Tsunade check us out to see what was wrong with the eight of us." said Rio

"So what did my mom find out that was wrong you the eight of you?" ask Michael figuring out where this was all going to go

"Well she found out the eight of us are pregnant with your kids and we all decided to tell you the good news that you are going to be a father. We hope you are not angry with the news." replied Eve

"Why would I be angry with the eight of you. That is the best news I ever heard in my life. So I am going to be a dad." said Michael giving each of them a kiss on the lips.

"Well we are glad you are happy with the news as we all are." said Kyuubi

All of sudden there was a beeping noise coming from K.I.T.T. .

"Michael I hate to break up the celebration but I am receiving a message from Sarah and it sounds urgent from the sound of it." said K.I.T.T.

"Okay K.I.T.T. patch her through." said Michael

With that K.I.T.T. opened up the line to Sarah and she appeared on K.I.T.T.'s screen.

"Michael I am glad I finally got through to you." said Sarah

"Well I am glad you did as K.I.T.T. said you had something urgent that you wanted to talk about from the sound of it. So what is it you have to tell me?" ask Michael

"Well I have good news to tell you and K.I.T.T. . I have finally found a weak spot in K.A.R.R.'s design that you and K.I.T.T. can use to destroy K.A.R.R. once and for all." replied Sarah

"That is good news to hear. So can you tell me and K.I.T.T. anything about K.A.R.R.'s weak spot we can use to destroy him once and for all?" ask Michael curious

"Yes I do Michael. But I prefer to tell you in person since it we can be sure that K.A.R.R. doesn't overhear this using his jamming signal to listen in. So how about we talk about it over in the Hokage's tower in your mom's office as I know it will be the safest place to tell you as I know you don't want to leave the village unprotected." replied Sarah

"That sounds like a good idea. I will meet you there in 10 minutes so you can tell me all about K.A.R.R.'s weakness." said Michael

"You got it Michael. I will see you there in 10 minutes." said Sarah

With that Sarah cut off the transmission and the screen went blank.

"Me and K.I.T.T. have to head to the Hokage's tower so Grandma Sarah can tell me more about K.A.R.R.'s weakness that me and K.I.T.T. can use to destroy K.A.R.R. once and for all. " said Michael

"We understand Michael since K.A.R.R. posses a threat to the village and the world as long as he is still alive." said Sakura

"So you and K.I.T.T. should head to the Hokage's tower to see what K.A.R.R.'s weakness from Sarah as it could help you two defeat K.A.R.R. once and for all." said Itachi

"Thanks you and I promise after K.. Has been destroyed for good. We can all settled down and spend some time together. That is a promise I attain to keep to you eight." said Michael

With that Michael gave each of his wives a kiss on the lips and he got inside K.I.T.T. and they drove off towards the Hokage tower to see what Sarah had found out about K.A.R.R.'s weakness. Meanwhile far away inside of Orochimaru's lair Orochimaru was sitting down and in pain from the jutsu that the Third Hokage had use to take away all his jutsu three months ago.

"I can't believe that old geezer took away all my jutsu and the fact that Kabuto and Tayuya were working with Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. for the past four years as double agents. I swear if I ever get my arms healed I will make those two pay for ever betraying me in the first place." said Orochimaru with venom in his voice

"Well I warn you before about those two Orochimaru but you decide not to listen to me and now look at you." said K.A.R.R. who was behind Orochimaru

"Don't you dare mock me you stupid piece of scrap metal. If it wasn't for me you would still be shut down in that room deep underground where I found you. So I suggest you just shut up and leave me be." said Orochimaru

All of a sudden K.A.R.R. transform into his robot mode and grab Orochimaru in his hand and started to squeeze tight.

"What the hell do you think you are doing K.A.R.R. ?" ask Orochimaru breathing hard

"What I am doing is getting rid of you once and for all Orochimaru as I told you before you would pay dearly for Kabuto and Tayuya betrayal if it happen and I decided now is a good time for you to pay with your life." replied K.A.R.R. squeezing tighter

"You can't do this to me K.A.R.R. . You still need me to help you defeat Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. and you promise to help me with my goal of immortality like you promise me." said Orochimaru

"You weak human fool you are no longer useful to me as I can defeat Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. by myself and I only told you I could help you reach immortality as I decided it would help me trick you into working with me. Now I think it time for you to die Orochimaru as you have outlive your usefulness to me long enough." said K.A.R.R. in a evil tone

"With that K.A.R.R. pointed his machine guns at Orochimaru and fired them putting many bullets into Orochimaru and crushing every bone in his body until he was dead. Once K.A.R.R.'s scanners told him that Orochimaru was no longer alive. He let go of Orochimaru's body and let it drop to the ground now lifeless.

"Now that I have dealt with Orochimaru.I can now focus on my plan to destroy Michael Knight and both K.I.T.T.'s as well as Sarah Graimen and Knight Industries once and for all. And once they are all out of my way then I can proceed with my plan to take over this world and make the humans build machines like me and we will rule over them as I will prove to Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. that machines are far superior to humans." said K.A.R.R.

With that K.A.R.R. transform back into his car mode and took off to put his plan to destroy Michael Knight and K.I.T.T. into action. Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Tsunade was waiting with Sarah for Michael to show up when all of the sudden the door open and Michael came in the office.

"Michael good to see you could make it." said Tsunade to her son

"Well mom when Grnadma Sarah told me that see she found a weak spot in K.A.R.R.'s design me and K.I.T.T. rush over as soon as we could to her what she found out." replied Michael

"Well I am glad you could come Michael as what I have to tell you is very good news as it will allow you and K.I.T.T. to take down K.A.R.R. once and for all." said Sarah

"So care to tell me about K.A.R.R.'s weak spot and how me and K.I.T.T. can use it to destroy him once and for all?" ask Michael

"Oh course Michael. I have been going over K.A.R.R.'s blueprints over ever since K.A.R.R. reappeared nonstop and yesterday I finally found K.A.R.R.'s weak spot and it was staring me right in the face the entire time. You see there is a flaw in K.A.R.R.'s cockpit when he is in robot mode and in his car mode that is very weak in design from the rest of his body." replied Sarah

"I can understand that. But how is this going to help me and K.I.T.T. in destroying K.A.R.R. for good?" ask Michael confuse

"Well I am thinking if you use K.I.T.T.'s turbo boost at the right time and in the right place when you hit K.A.R.R. dead on he should be destroyed right away from that one flaw in his design as it was never fixed and that means you and K.I.T.T. should be able to take him out for good." replied Sarah

"Well that sound like a good plan. But what we don't know is when K.A.R.R. will make his move and attack me and K.I.T.T. and the fact he is working with Orochimaru which makes it even worse." said Michael

"I don't think Orochimaru isn't going to be much of a problem Michael as he can't use any jutsu anymore and I am thinking K.A.R.R. see Orochimaru as useless and probably plan on killing him since it appears that K.A.R.R. has had enough of Orochimaru failing to destroy the villlage. So it probably will not be to long before K.A.R.R. makes his move and when he does it will be his last as you and K.I.T.T. will be able to take him out once and for all since you now know his weakness and he doesn't know that you do." replied Tsunade

"So until K.A.R.R. decides to show himself. All I can suggest is you and K.I.T.T. relax and spend time at home and be prepared for when he decides to attack the village which he will probably do knowing him." said Sarah

"I guess you are both right and besides I think I allow it to myself to spend time with my wives as much as possible since I have the feeling K.A.R.R. will not go peacefully when me and K.I.T.T. destroy him for good." said Michael

"Good now I think you should head home with K.I.T.T. as I know your wives must be worried sick about you." said Tsunade

"Yeah your right mom I should go home as Kyuubi and the others are wondering what is taking me and K.I.T.T. so long to get back from seeing you and Grnadma Sarah. So I will see you two later." said Michael

With that Michael left the office and when he got outside he got inside of K.I.T.T. and they headed back home to spend time with the others. Once they got to the house Michael got out of K.I.T.T. and went inside to see Kyuubi and the other sitting at the table with dinner already made.

"Michael you finally back." said Kyuubi as she and the others had notice Michael walk into the house.

"Yeah I am and I am sorry that me and K.I.T.T. kept you eight waiting for us to return." said Michael

"That's okay Michael as what Sarah had to tell you was important since it meant you and K.I.T.T. would be able to destroy K.A.R.R. once and for all." said Anko

"So what did Sarah tell you about K.A.R.R.' s weakness?" ask Ayame curious

"Well she told me that she found a flaw in K.A.R.R.'s cockpit in his robot and car mode that is extremely weak that me and K.I.T.T. could use against him the next time me and K.I.T.T. face him ." replied Michael

"Well I ave no doubt in my mind you and K.I.T.T. will defeat K.A.R.R. once and for all." said Sakura

"You two are the best team there is in the world." added Ino

"Thanks for the support as I think me and K.I.T.T. will need it when K.A.R.R. decides to show himself." said Michael

"Well don't worry about it to much Michael as you need to relax for a little while." said Itachi

"Besides you owe it to us to spend some time with the eight of us." said Rio

"Well I do owe it to spend some time with your eight as I have spent the last three months working on K.I.T.T.'s systems nonstop." said Michael

"Well that is good to hear Michael as we need do need to spend more time together as we will not be able to when K.A.R.R. decides to make his move." said Eve

With that Michael sat down at the table and they all ate their dinner. After they finish eating and clean up they decide it was time to get some rest as they would need it since they didn't know when K.A.R.R. would show up. With that they all headed upstairs and went to bed. Later that night Michael couldn't sleep as he couldn't stop worrying about what K.A.R.R. had plan and decided to go outside to clear his head. With that Michael got out of bed and went downstairs and went out the front door to the front of the house and sat down on the porch and look up at the night sky to clear his head.

"Michael what are you doing up this late?" ask K.I.T.T. who had saw Michael come out the door

"Well K.I.T.T. I couldn't sleep very well so I decided to come out are to get some fresh air and clear my head." replied Michael

"So your still worried about what K.A.R.R. as plan. Am I correct?" said K.I.T.T. figuring out why Michael couldn't sleep

"Yeah I am K.I.T.T. . I don't why but I have a bad feeling that K.A.R.R. is up to no good and has something plan for the village. I just hope whatever K.A.R.R. plan is we can stop him for good." said Michael

"I wouldn't worry to much Michael as I know we will destroy K.A.R.R. once and for all and once that happens everyone can live in peace without worrying about someone as evil as K.A.R.R. harming innocent people." said K.I.T.T.

"I guess you are right K.I.T.T. . Once we destroy K.A.R.R. we don't have to worry about him ever again." said Michael feeling a little better

"That's good to hear Michael. Now I think you should head back to bed and get some sleep as you will needed when K.A.R.R. decides to show himself to us." said K.I.T.T.

"Your right as always K.I.T.T. . I will head back to bed and get some rest and thanks for the pep talk." said Michael getting to his feet

"Your welcome Michael." replied K.I.T.T.

With that Michael went back inside the house to get some sleep as he knew he would need all his strength for when K.A.R.R. decided to attack. The next day Michael was in the forest outside the village on patrol looking for any sign of trouble while K.I.T.T. had decided to search the other side of the forest to patrol as well looking out for any danger. Michael was starting to get bored of keeping a eye out for danger as nothing had happen so far and it was starting to make him worried.

"Man so far there hasn't been a sign of any enemy ninja or K.A.R.R. anywhere and things in this forest are to quiet. I just hope I don't run into K.A.R.R. since I don't have K.I.T.T. with me as I know I can't take him on by myself." thought Michael worried

All of a sudden from out of nowhere Michael saw a barrage of kuni come out from the trees and headed straight towards him. Michael quickly dodge the kuni just in the nick of time and quickly took out Excalibur and look to see who was the one who threw the kuni. All of a sudden a ninja leap out of the tree where the kuni had come from and Michael saw that it was male ninja about 20 years old with black hair and eyes wearing gray pants and a shirt and had the sound village headband on his forehead.

"Well looks like you mange to avoid my attack Michael Knight." said the ninja

"Well I couldn't let you kill me before I had the chance to ask you why you are here outside the village gates alone." replied Michael

"I came here to deliver a message from Lord K.A.R.R. ." said the ninja

"So you work for K.A.R.R. now. So what happen to your leader Orochimaru ?" ask Michael

"Lord Orochimaru was to weak to lead us which is why K.A.R.R. killed him and told me and the others if we follow his orders then he would gave us power beyond what Orochimaru could ever dream of." replied the ninja

"Well I hate to tell you but K.A.R.R. can't be trusted as he doesn't care about anyone but himself." said Michael

"Your lying you fool. K.A.R.R. would never lie to us like Orochimaru did." said the ninja

"Fine have it your way. So what is the message you have from K.A.R.R.? " ask Michael

"Well Lord K.A.R.R. wants you and K.I.T.T. to meet him for a final battle to the death at Training ground seven and he only wants you two to come alone or else you will be very sorry if you don't follow his orders." replied the ninja smiling

"Well all I can say to that is that K.A.R.R. is going to go down once and for all and I will make sure you and the rest of the sound village go down with him." said Michael

"Well since you put it that way. I guess I will kill you right here and let Lord K.A.R.R. take care of your friend K.I.T.T. and I will just tell him you refuse to do as he said." said the ninja taking out a kuni

"Well your not killing to me today as it will be you who dies here today." said Michael pointing Excalibur at the ninja

"Like to see you try you fool." said the ninja

With that said the ninja charge at Michael with the intent to kill him. Michael quickly use Excalibur power to blind the ninja and avoid his attack and cut the ninja across the chest with Excalibur. When the ninja recovered from the flash of light cause by Excalibur he look at Michael and saw a ball of gold light appear in his hands and before he could do anything a beam of gold light shot out of Michael hands and headed straight towards the ninja and hit him. When the beam hit the ninja there was a huge explosion and a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared there was a huge crater where the ninja once was and there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Looks like that took care of him." thought Michael smiling

All of a sudden Michael heard a sound of a engine and look to see K.I.T.T. coming over to him as he had heard the sound of the explosion and had come to check on Michael.

"Michael are you alright?" ask K.I.T.T. concern

"Yeah I am just fine K.I.T.T. . But we better head to training ground seven as K.A.R.R. is waiting there for us to show up. So contact Madara and Sarah and tell them what is going on ." replied Michael

"As you wish Michael." said K.I.T.T.

With that Michael got inside of K.I.T.T. and they headed towards training ground seven as K.I.T.T. contacted Sarah and Madara to tell them what was going on with K.A.R.R. . Meanwhile at training ground seven K.A.R.R. was waiting with two sound ninja waiting for Michael and K.I.T.T. as he knew Michael had gotten his message and would come alone with K.I.T.T. like he had plan since he knew they wanted to end this battle against him once and for all. After 10 minutes of waiting K.A.R.R. heard a sound of a engine and saw K.I.T.T. driving into the training ground and stop about 50 feet away in front of him and Michael got out of K.I.T.T. and look at K.A.R.R. with a angry look on his face.

"Well well. I am glad you and K.I.T.T. had decided to show up alone like I wanted Michael Knight. I do hope the ninja I sent to give you my message didn't gave you to much trouble." said K.A.R.R. in a evil voice

"I wouldn't sound to confident K.A.R.R. as me and K.I.T.T. plan on destroying once and for all and once we do then I will make sure you are never rebuilt again." replied Michael

"I wouldn't be so cocky to say something like that as you will live to regret it." said K.A.R.R.

"What do you mean by that?" ask K.I.T.T. confuse

"I think of telling you two. I will show you what I mean." replied K.A.R.R.

With that the two sound ninja that came with K.A.R.R. came forward and Michael look with a shock look on his face as he and K.I.T.T. saw four girls about five years old being held by the two ninja. The first girl had dark skin and gold cat like eyes with and long dark pink hair with cat ears and a tail. The second girl had dark skin with long black hair with pink bangs and black eyes. The third girl had short dark violet with brown eyes and a dragon like mark on her right arm. The fourth girl had long aqua blue hair with green eyes. Michael notice all four of the girls look scared and were crying.

"Why do you have these four innocent little girls with you?" ask Michael in a shock voice

"The reason I have them with me is for insurance to make sure you and K.I.T.T. do not try to pull anything on me. You know I had to kill their entire clans just to get a hold of them. You should have seen the looks on their faces as they watch me kill their entire families right in front of them." replied K.A.R.R. with a evil laugh

"You bastard you killed their entire clans just so you could use them as hostages. That isn't right. Even Orochimaru had more honor then you K.A.R.R.. You are pure evil and me and K.I.T.T. are going make sure we destroy you once and for all so you can't kill anyone else." said Michael with pure hate and venom in his voice looking at K.A.R.R.

"I would like to see you try Michael Knight. And once I am done with you and K.I.T.T. I will then destroy Sarah Graimen and the original K.I.T.T. and then I will destroy the Village Hidden in the Leafs and wipe it off the face of the earth." said K.A.R.R.

"Then lets get this battle over with." said Michael getting inside of K.I.T.T.

"Yes I had enough of you two long enough." said K.A.R.R.

With that both K.I.T.T. and K.A.R.R. charge each other. K.I.T.T. fired his missiles at K.A.R.R. which K.A.R.R. avoided and fired his own missiles at K.I.T.T. that hit him and sent him backwards a few feet. Michael then had K.I.T.T. transform into attack mode and charge K.A.R.R. and K.A.R.R. transform into robot mode and fired his machine guns at K.I.T.T. and then hit him with one of his hands that sent K.I.T.T. fliping backwards a couple of feet and landed hard upright and then K.A.R.R. fired his missiles at K.I.T.T. and Michael who barely dodge them just in the nick of time.

"Michael I don't know how much longer we can take a beating from K.A.R.R. before we are destroyed as he has knock out most of my weapons systems." said K.I.T.T. worried

"I know what you mean K.I.T.T. . But we can't give up until K.A.R.R. is destroyed once and for all. If we can't out muscle him then we have to outsmart him. Do we still have Turbo Boost?" said Michael

"Yes Turbo Boost is still working Michael." replied K.I.T.T.

"Good then leave everything to me and when I gave the word you use Turbo Boost." said Michael

With that Michael turn K.I.T.T. around and headed start towards K.A.R.R. who fired his machine guns and missiles at them which they avoided and kept on heading start towards him at full speed. When they got within 20 feet Michael decide it was time to end this.

"K.I.T.T Turbo Boost now." shouted Michael

With that K.I.T.T. activated the Turbo boost and launch himself right into the air and right at K.A.R.R. . As soon as K.I.T.T. hit K.A.R.R. he went right through him and there was a huge explosion as K.I.T.T. and Michael went right through K.A.R.R. and he blew apart into millions of pieces of scrap metal. Once they landed K.I.T.T. look damage but was otherwise alright as was Michael as they watch the remains of K.A.R.R. hit the ground.

"Looks like it is finally over Michael." said K.I.T.T.

"Yes it is K.I.T.T. . But we still have one more thing to take care of before we head home." said Michael

With that Michael and K.I.T.T. headed over to the two ninja who were still holding the four girls hostage. The two ninja watch as K.I.T.T. stop in front of them and Michael got out and look at the two ninja with a angry look on his face.

"You two let these four girls go before what happen to K.A.R.R. happens to you." said Michael with hate in his eyes telling the two ninja he meant what he said

"Sure thing mister Michael Knight." replied the first ninja

"Yeah we was getting tired of working for people like Orochimaru and K.A.R.R.. I think we will just leave before something bad happens to us." said the other ninja

With that the two ninja took off leaving Micahel and K.I.T.T. alone with the four girls.

"Are you four alright?" ask Michael

"Yes we are thanks to you two." replied the girl with cat ears and tail trying to hide her tears

"That's good to know my name is Michael Knight and this here is my friend K.I.T.T. . What are you names may I ask." said Michael

"May name is Pink. " replied the first girl

"May name is Rose." said the girl with black hair and pink bangs.

"The names Akiza." said the girl with dark violet hair.

"And my name is Runo." said the girl with aqua blue hair

"Michael what are we going to do we these four girls since K.A.R.R. killed their entire clans?" ask K.I.T.T. curious

"Well I am thinking of adopting these four as my daughters since they have no place else to go. That's if they don't mind." replied Michael looking at the four girls.

"Why would you want to adopt us since you just met us?" ask Pink confuse

"Because like you four I lost both my birth parents when I was born." replied Michael in a sad voice

"So you mean you are going to be are dad from now on?" ask Rose curious

"Yes I will and I know my wives will be happy to raise you four as well as their own children." replied Michael

"So this means we don't have to be alone anymore?" ask Akiza

"Yes it does and I know you four will be happy once you meet everyone." replied Michael

"This is the happiest day of our life's since we are going to have a family again." said Runo hugging Michael

"I know it will be for you four. K.I.T.T. can you transform into your S.U.V. Form and contact my mom and tell her to meet us back at the house and tell Kyuubi and the others we are bringing some new members of the family with us and tell Madar and Sarah to send some people to pick up the remains of K.A.R.R. at once." said Michael looking at K.I.T.T.

"As you wish Michael." replied K.I.T.T. contacting Tsunade and the others to tell them what had happen and contacting Madara and Sarah to send some people to pick up the remains of K.A.R.R.

With that K.I.T.T. transform into his S.U.V. Form and Michael got inside of K.I.T.T. with Pink,Rose, Akiza and Runo and headed straight for the house. After 20 minutes of driving they finally reach the house and Michael headed inside with the four girls and saw Tsunade and Kyuubi sitting at the table with the others waiting for him.

"Michael you made it back." said Kyuubi

"Yeah I did and we don't have to worry about K.A.R.R anymore as me and K.I.T.T. destroyed him once and for all." said Michael

"That's good to hear Michael. But who are these four little angels with you?" ask Sakura looking at Pink,Rose,Akiza,and Runo

"These four are Pink,Rose,Akiza and Runo. K.A.R.R. killed their entire clans and took them hostages to make sure me and K.I.T.T. didn't pull anything on him." replied Michael

"You mean K.A.R.R. killed their entire clans just so he could use them as Hostages?" ask Itachi shock

"Yes he did. Itachi but me and K.I.T.T. made sure K.A.R.R. payed with his life for killing off their clans." replied Michael

"So what are they going to do now since they have no place else to go?" ask Ino concern

"Well that is why they are here with me. Because I plan on adopting them and raise them as our daughters if that is fine with all of you." replied Michael

"That is fine with us. Besides who wouldn't want to take these four and raise them as their children. They are so cute." said Ayame

"So does this mean you will adopt us?" ask Pink curious

"Of course we will. As far as we are all concern you are members of this family from now on." said Anko looking at Pink

"This means we can all go you are moms?" ask Rose

"Yes you can ." said Rio

"Yeah and from now on you can go this pace your home." said Eve

"Thank you very Mommy Eve." said Akiza

"Well since it appears things are settles I will let you all get some rest and tomorrow I will come back with the papers as you as it appears you all need rest after what happen with K.A.R.R. ." said Tsunade

"Yeah we will see you tomorrow mom." said Michael

Before Tsunade could leave she was stop by Runo who had grab on to her leg.

"What do you think you are doing young lady?" ask Tsunade looking down at Runo

"I just wanted to say good bye to my new Grandma." replied Runo smiling

"Well since you are a member of this family now that does make me your Grandma. So I will come here tomorrow to see you and everyone else." said Tsunade smilng

With that Tsunade gave Runo a hug and left the house to finish the paperwork she had to do. Once she left Michael and the others decided it had been a long day and it was time for bed. With they went upstairs and Kyuubi and Sakura showed Pink and the other three girls to the spare rooms where they would be staying and told them tomorrow they would go shopping for their new cloths. Once they were in bed. Michael decided to head to bed as well and told everyone goodnight. Once he was in bed. Michael was thinking about everything that had happen to him over the last 7 years and was happy that K.A.R.R. was now finally destroy for good and he and K.I.T.T. could relax and not worried about everything for a long time. With that Michael look at the full moon out his window and then fell asleep happy that everything was finally over with K.A.R.R. and that he could now live a peaceful life at last.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of the final battle between K.I.T.T. and K.A.R.R.. The reason I had K.A.R.R. be destroyed the way he did was as a tribute to both Knight Rider Series. There our only two more chapters left in this story before it is all over. The next one will take place nine months later and the last chapter will take place five years after this chapter. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Knight Rider. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Knight Rider is own by NBC. I don't make money off this story.

Nine Months Later

It now had been nine months since K.A.R.R. was defeated and Michael and his wives had adopted Pink,Runo,Rose and Akiza and during that time Michael had been working real hard on the nursery with K.I.T.T. helping him with the blueprints to get it ready in time for when the babies would come and after almost nine months the nursery was finally ready and Michael was real proud on how it turn out. Now Michael was sitting at the table eating dinner with his eight wives and his four daughters along with his mom Tsunade and Sarah talking about everything that had happen to them since K.A.R.R. had been destroyed.

"So Michael have you and your wives decided what to name your children when they are born?" ask Tsunade

"Well we haven't come up with any good names yet mom. But I am sure when the time comes we will give them good names." replied Michael smiling

"Well I am sure you will give your children some good names. Which remains me. Do you want them to be all boys or all girls or maybe both." said Sarah

"Well Sarah me and the other girls have talk about this with Michael and we wouldn't mind if they were all girls." said Sakura

"Yeah I wouldn't mind having a little girl as well and I know Michael here wouldn't mind as well." said Ino

"Well that is good to know." said Tsunade

"So Sarah how are things going with keeping K.A.R.R.'s remains lock up so no one could rebuild him ever again?" ask Ayame curious

"Well me and Madara have put K.A.R.R.'s remains in a close off room at Knight Industries that can only be access by Michael here so we shouldn't have to worry about K.A.R.R. for a very long time." replied Sarah

"That's good to know as I would hate to have Michael and K.I.T.T. have to face him ever again." said Anko

"So how are things going with Pink and the other girls?" ask Tsunade

"Everything is going great with them Tsunade and they could hardly wait for the babies to be born." replied Itachi

"You see how eager they are for the babies to be born Tsunade. They are very excited at the idea of being big sisters." replied Kyuubi

"So where are they right now?" ask Sarah curious

"Well right now they are over at Kurenai's house to visit her and I can image they must be telling Kurenai all about the babies like for the 100 th time." replied Rio

"They should be back in about an hour as I know they want to see their grandmothers." said Eve

"Well I know they are. And of course I have been working nonstop with K.I.T.T. working on his systems to make sure me and him are ready in case of any danger to the village." said Michael

"Well I know you want to be prepare for any attack as always Michael. But I think you should just relax as we don't have to worry about anyone like K.A.R.R. causing trouble for a long time. Besides you need to focus on your family as they needed you now." said Tsunade

"I know you are right mom. So I promise I will focus on my family as they come first before anything else." said Michael

"That is good to hear from you Michael." said Sarah

With that they went back to eating their dinner. When all of a sudden Michael saw Sakura and his other wives clutch their chest like they were in pain.

"Sakura are you and the others alright?" ask Michael

"I don't think so Michael. I think my water broke." replied Sakura

"Yeah all our waters broke as well Michael." said Kyuubi

"Mom can you call the hospital and tell them that Sakura and the others waters have broken and are in labor." said Michael looking at Tsunade

"Oh course Michael." said Tsunade going over to the phone

"What do you want me to do Michael?" ask Sarah

"I want you to call Kabuto and Tayuya and tell them to come over and wait for the ambulance to come and pick up Sakura and the others to bring them to the hospital while me and K.I.T.T. go and pick up Pink and the other girls and we will meet you all at the hospital as soon as we can." replied Michael

"Oh course Michael." said Sarah

With that Michael ran out the door as Tsunade and Sarah had everything covered and got inside of K.I.T.T. who saw the look Michael had on his face.

"Michael what is the matter?" ask K.I.T.T. concern

"While K.I.T.T. Sakura and the others are in labor and we need to head over to Kurenai's house and pick up Pink and the other girls and head over to the hospital at once to meet the others." replied Michael

With that K.I.T.T. transform into his S.U.V. Form and they drove off towards Kurenai's house to pick up the girls at once. Once they got to Kurenai's house and pick up the girls they quickly drove to the hospital and got there within 20 minutes and Michael and the girls headed inside leaving K.I.T.T. outside since he couldn't go in the hospital since he was a car. Once they got inside Michael saw Tsunade and Sarah sitting with Kabuto and Tayuya in the waiting room.

"Mom what has happen so far? Is everything alright with Sakura and the other?" ask Michael worried

"Calm down Michael everything is alright according to the doctors so far and Sakura and the others should be ready to deliver the babies anytime now. So don't worry to much." replied Tsunade in a calm voice

"That's good to know then." said Michael calming down

"Daddy is something wrong with Mommy Sakura and the others?" ask Pink concern

"Everything is alright Pink. Mommy Sakura and the others are just in the hospital to give birth to your baby siblings." replied Michael in a calm voice

"Your dads right. Everything is going to be just fine as your Grnadma Tsunade is going to be the one to deliver the babies when it is time." said Kabuto looking at Pink

"You mean Grandma Tsunade is going to be the one to deliver Mommy Sakura and the others babies?" ask Runo

"Yes I am Runo and you and your sisters don't have anything to worry about since I will be right there with your mothers at all times." replied Tsunade

"Yeah Tsunade is right Runo. Everything is going to be alright we her right there with your mothers delivering the babies." added Tayuya

"So is Mommy Sakura and the other going to have girls or boys?" ask Akiza curious

"Well we don't know that right now Akiza as we have to wait for the babies to be born." replied Michael

"Well I hope they will have all girls daddy." said Rose

"Well you know what Rose something tells me you are right about that." said Michael shaking her hair

With that they sat down in the waiting room to wait for when it was time for the babies to be delivered. After two hours the doctor came out and told Tsunade it was time for the babies to be delivered and she got up and look at Michael.

"Michael I want you to stay here while I go into the delivery room and help deliver the babies since you are not allowed into the delivery room. Do I make myself clear." said Tsunade looking at Michael

"Crystal clear mom." replied Michael

"Good now I have to go and get ready to go into the delivery room to help deliver the babies. But I will come back as soon as possible to tell you and the others how everything went." said Tsunade

With that Tsunade headed towards the delivery room to get ready to deliver the babies. Once she was gone Michael took the watch on his left arm that kept him in contact with K.I.T.T. and held it to his face.

"K.I.T.T. can you read me?" said Michael into the watch

"Yes I can hear you Michael. What is it you want ?" replied K.I.T.T.

"I want you to tap into the cameras in the delivery room and record everything that happens in there as the babies are born. Do you understand that?" said Michael

"Yes I do Michael. But why do you want me to do this thing for?" ask K.I.T.T. confuse

"Because since my mom said I can't go in the delivery room and watch my children being born. I decided to have you tap into the cameras in there and record them being born since that why I can watch it later with Sakura and the others and I know what happen in there. Do you have a problem with that K.I.T.T.?" replied Michael

"No I don't Michael. I will do it right away." said K.I.T.T.

With that Michael turn off the communication line and K.I.T.T. did as Michael ask and tap into the cameras inside the delivery room and started to record everything. Meanwhile in the waiting room Kabuto had heard what Michael had ask K.I.T.T. to do and decide to talk to Michael.

"Michael what do you think you are doing asking K.I.T.T. to tap into the cameras in the delivery room for?" ask Kabuto curious

"Well Kabuto my mom told me not to go in the delivery room but she never said I couldn't have K.I.T.T. tap into the cameras in there and record my children being born. Besides this way I have something to watch with Sakura and the others to remember this day for a long time." replied Michael

"You know what Michael you sure can be sneaky sometimes when you want to be. But I have to agree with you. It sounds like a good plan. But if Tsunade yells at you for doing it if she finds out then don't drag me in the middle of it okay." said Kabuto rolling his eyes over

"Oh course I wouldn't dream of it Kabuto." said Michael

With that they went back to waiting in the waiting room. After six more hours Tsunade finally came out into the waiting room to tell how everything had went with the delivery.

"Mom how did everything go in the delivery room? Are Sakura and the others alright?" ask Michael concern

"Yes they are all alright Michael as are the babies." replied Tsunade

"So are they boys or girls Grandma Tsunade?" ask Runo curious

"Well Runo your Sakura gave birth to twin girls while the rest of your mothers each gave birth to a girl." replied Tsunade smiling

"So where are they now?" ask Michael

"They are all in the recovery room resting with the babies and I think you should go see them now alone since you should spend time with them." replied Tsunade

"Oh course mom. Lead the way." said Michael

With that Michael got up out of his chair and followed Tsunade to the recovery room where Sakura and the others were resting with the babies. Once they got there Michael went inside as Tsunade went back to the waiting room to see the others. Michael saw Sakura holding two little girls in her arms while the others each had a little girl in their arms. Michael saw that the first girl in Sakura's arms look just like her while the other girl had red hair and green eyes. Michael look over to Anko and saw the girl in her arms had the same hair and eyes as her. Michael then went over to Kyuubi and Ayame and saw that the girl in Kyuubi arms look just like her with Fox ears and nine fox tails and the girl in Aymae arms had her brown hair and eyes. Next Michael went over to Ino and Itachi and saw the girl in Ino arms had white hair and pink eyes with pink leaf marks on the right side of her body and the girl in Itachi arms had Itachi's hair and eyes. Finally Michael went over to Rio and Eve and saw the girl in Rio arms had the same sliver hair and eyes as her and the girl in Eve's arms had the same gold hair as Eve but with Michael's dark emerald green eyes.

"You eight did a great job. Are daughters are the most perfect things in the world." said Michael giving each of them a kiss on the lips

"We are all glad you are happy as we are as our children are the most perfect things in this world." said Sakura

"Yeah just look at them. They are precious." said Anko

Meanwhile Tsunade had lead the others to the recovery room and saw Michael and the others resting with Michael holding the girl with red hair and eyes smiling.

"Daddy are these are baby sisters?" ask Runo curious

"Yes they are Runo." replied Michael smiling at her

"So what are there names?" ask Sarah curious

"Well me and Michael decide to name the girl who looks like me Sakura after myself and the girl with red hair and green eyes we decided to name after Michael's birth mother Kushina." replied Sakura

"Well me and Michael decided to name are little girl here Kurenai after my best friend ." said Anko

"Well me and Michael have decide to name our girl Sasame ." said Ayame

"Me and Michael here have decided to name our little girl Kagura." said Ino

"Well me and Michael have decided to name our daughter here Crystal." said Itachi

"Well me and Michael decided to name our girl Sarah after you of course Sarah." said Kyuubi

"Michael and me have decided to name our little girl here Rin after one of Michael's father's students." said Rio

"Well me and Michael have decide to name our little girl here Tsunade after you Lady Tsunade." said Eve smiling

"Well those are some good names for them." said Tayuya

"So when will Sakura and the others be ready to leave the hospital with the babies?" ask Kabuto curious

"Well according to the doctor Sakura and the others will be ready to leave the hospital in a week with the babies." replied Michael

"Well that is good to here as that gives us time to prepare for what we have in store for you and them." said Sarah

"What do you mean by that Grnadma Sarah?" ask Michael confuse

"While you will have to just wait and see when you all come home. But until then Sakura and the others should get some rest as they needed it from the delivery. And oh Michael K.I.T.T. told me you told him to tap into the delivery room cameras and record everything that happen in there and I told Sakura and the others before I came to get you. But don't worry your not in trouble as I can understand why you did it. But next time just ask me before you go ahead and do something like that again." replied Tsunade smiling

With that Tsunade and the others left Michael and his wives alone. One week later Michael and his wives had come home with their children and Michael open the door to the house. When they all got inside they saw everyone waiting inside the house with a huge banner that said welcome home.

"So this is what you all have been up to over the past week?" ask Michael surprise

"Oh course we decided to throw you all a welcome home party for you and the babies." replied Kurenai smiling

"So what do you guys think of our surprise?" ask Tayuya

"All we can say is thank you all very much of thinking of us and the children." replied Sakura

"While that is good to hear. But how about we get this party started." said Kabuto

With that the party started and everyone talk about what had happen over the past year to them and were very glad that there was now peace in the world at long last. After the party was over and everything was clean up Michael was sitting at the table with his mom Tsunade as Sakura and the others had put the children to bed and were now sleeping as well.

"So what did you think of the party Michael?" ask Tsunade

"Well it was something that me and the others will never forget. But something tells me you want to talk about something more important then just the party." replied Michael

"Just I do have something important to talk with you about Michael as it can't wait until the morning." said Tsunade

"So what is it you want to talk about Mom?" ask Michael confuse

"While you see Michael I talk to the counsel yesterday about who was going to replace me as Hokage when I retired and I told them I wanted you to be the one to become the next Hokage and since everyone in the village still thinks you are dead it made it easier for the counsel to agree with me. But I want to know if you want to become the next Hokage as I need to tell the counsel by tomorrow your decision before they make any announcements by that time. So will take my place as Hokage when the day comes I will have to retire and protect this village with your life?" replied Tsunade

"Well mom it has being my dream since I was young to to become Hokage to protect this village and I think it would honor my birth parents and the old man if I took the job. So I will become the next Hokage just to honor their memories and protect this village with my life." replied Michael

"Well I am glad to hear that from you Michael. Now if you can excuse me I have to get back to my office and finish off the rest of my paperwork and tell the counsel what you have decide. So I will see you and everyone else later." said Tsunade

With that Tsunade left. Once she was gone Michael look out the window at the full moon and smiled.

"I hope I can live up to the legacy of my parents and the old man and become a good Hokage as I know it means the world to them and I will do whatever it takes to honor them and protect this village with my life and that is a promise of a lifetime." thought Michael with hope in his eyes

With that Michael got out of his seat and headed upstairs to get some rest and spend some time with his family.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of the birth of Michael's children and the fact he will become the next Hokage. As always please review and leave comments as I want people options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the final chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Knight Rider. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Knight Rider is own by NBC. I don't make money off this story.

Five Years Later

It now had been five years since Michael and K.I.T.T. had defeated K.A.R.R. and now inside the Hokage's office the Sixth Hokage Michael was sitting at his desk looking out the window at the village and thinking about everything that had happen to him over the past five years.

"I can't believe it has only been five years since me and K.I.T.T. destroyed K.A.R.R. and my daughters were born to me. I mean it only seems like it was yesterday they were only little babies and now they are five years old and my four adopted daughters are already ten." thought Michael smiling

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Michael told whoever it was to come in and all of a sudden he felt two small bodies jump on him and sent him to the floor of the office and saw it was his two daughters Kushina and Sakura smiling at him.

"Kushina Sakura what do you two think you are doing here in my office?" ask Michael

"We came to see you daddy." replied Kushina smiling

"Yeah we wanted to know what you were up to and wondering when you would be done with all that boring paperwork." added Little Sakura

"Sakura Kushina what do you think the two of you are doing sending your poor father to the floor?" said Sakura who was standing over them

"We were just saying hi to daddy mommy." replied Kushina

"Yeah we were just happy to see him." said Little Sakura

"Well you two said hi to dad. Now how about you two get off of him and let him get to his feet." said Runo

With that Kushina and Sakura got off of Michael and he got back on his feet.

"Sorry about Kushina and Sakura sending you to the floor Michael. They just got overexcited to see as they were wondering if you were going to show up at the birthday party." said Sakura

"It's okay Sakura. They were just happy to see and I am almost done with all the paperwork so we can all head over to my little girls birthday party." said Michael giving Sakura a kiss on the lips

"Well from the looks of things you might be here a few hours dad." said Runo

"You forget Runo I always have my secret weapon for finishing off this paperwork when I am in a hurry." said Michael

With that Michael made a handsign and made about 20 shadow clones told them to finish the rest of the paperwork and Michael and the others left the office and headed towards the birthday party. When they got outside Michael saw K.I.T.T. waiting for them in his S.U.V. Form.

"K.I.T.T. what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the birthday party with the others waiting for us to show up?" ask Michael looking at K.I.T.T.

"I was Michael until Anko ,Sarah, and your mom started to worry if you would ever so up. So they sent me here to come pick you up and bring you and the others to the birthday party as your mom told me to." replied K.I.T.T.

"Well that is just like your mom Michael. Always worrying about you even know your the Hokage now." said Sakura

"Yeah I know Sakura. But that is why I love her as she was always looking out for me. But since K.I.T.T. is here we should all head to the birthday party as I know the others were wondering what is taking us so long to get there." replied Michael smiling

With that they all got inside of K.I.T.T. and they headed towards the house where the party was being held. After 15 minutes they reach the house saw everyone was there waiting for them. When they got out Michael was suddenly jump by two small bodies who grab him by his legs and saw it was his daughters Sasame and Kagura who both had smiles on their faces.

"Daddy you finally came to the party." said Sasame

"Yeah we were starting to worry you would never show up." added Kagura

"Well you can both see I am here as I would never miss my little girls birthday ever." replied Michael ruffing up their hair

"Let me guess you use the shadow clone jutsu to finish off the rest of your paperwork." said Ino's voice

Michael look up and saw his wives Ino and Ayame looking at him with smiles on their faces

"I guess I can never hide anything from the two of you. Now can I?" said Michael giving each of them a kiss on the lips

"While I think we can let it slide this time Michael as it is our daughters birthday today." said Ayame

"So where is everyone else?" ask Michael

"While momma Anko and Itachi are talking to Grandma Tsunade and Kurenai and Crystal are with them as well." replied Pink who was next to Ino

"Well I think I will go over and say hi to them as I know they must be wondering what was taking me so long getting here. And after I talk to them I will go say hi to everyone else." said Michael

With that Michael left them and started to head over where he saw his mom talking to Anko and Itachi with his other daughters. All of a sudden he was caught in a hug by his wife Anko who was starting to squeeze the very life out of him.

"Michael you finally showed up." said Anko squeezing Michael tighter

"Well I am glad to see you two Anko but can you let go of me as I am having a little trouble breathing." said Michael breathing hard

"Mommy I think you should do as daddy said as his face is starting to turn blue." said Kuernai

Anko look at Michael and saw her daughter was right and let go of Michael who was now trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that Michael. I guess I just got overexcited seeing you here." said Anko

"It's okay Anko sometimes you forget how strong you really are when you are excited." replied Michael giving her a kiss on the lips

"Well your right about that Michael. Anko does forget how strong she is sometimes." said Itachi who had shown up with Crystal and gave Michael a kiss on the lips

"Well I am just glad I am here to see my little girls turn five today. Right Crystal." said Michael looking down at his daughter

"I am glad you could show up daddy as everyone was worrying about you." replied Crystal smiling

"Well you know I could never miss this special day for the world." said Michael

"Let me guess you use the shadow clone jutsu again to finish off your paperwork." said Tsunade

"You would be right there mom. As I can never hide anything from you. " said Michael smiling

All of a sudden from out of nowhere Michael was tackle to the ground by his daughters Rin and Tsunade.

"Rin Tsunade what the two of you think you are doing tackling your father to the ground." said Eve as she and Rio had shown up to say hi to their husband along with Akiza

"We were just saying hi to daddy ." said Rin

"Yeah were just happy to see him." added Little Tsunade

"Well you two said hi to dad. Now get off of him this instance before momma Rio and Eve ground you." said Akiza

With that Rin and Tsunade got off of Michael and let him get to his feet.

"Sorry about tackling you to the ground daddy." said Rin

"Yeah we were just so happy to see you." said Little Tsunade

"It okay you two. You were just happy to see me and got overexcited." replied Michael smiling at the two of them.

"Well they better be careful next time or they will end up being grounded if they do." said Rio

"So how is everything going at the office?" ask Eve looking at Michael

"Everything is going great at the office." replied Michael giving the two of them a kiss on the lips

"Well we are just glad you could make it to the party." said Rio

"We just wish Kabuto and Tayuya could have shown up as well." said Everything

"I know but they had to go on a important mission in the Land of Lighting. But both of them send their regards to everyone and will see us very soon when they get back. So where is Kyuubi and Sarah at?" said Michael

"Well there with Rose talking to your grandmother Sarah and Viper about her work with Madara." replied Rio

"Well then I guess I will go over there and say hi to them before it is time for the birthday cake." said Michael

With that Michael headed in the direction of where Kyuubi was with Sarah and Viper and saw Kyuubi talking to Sarah about something when all of a sudden his daughter Sarah came running over to him and jump into his arms.

"Daddy you finally showed up. Mommy and Grandma Sarah were worried about you as me and Rose were to." said Little Sarah

"Well as you can see I am right here as I would never miss my little girl's birthday for the world." said Michael giving her a hug

"Well looks like you finally decided to show up Michael." said Kyuubi giving him a kiss on the lips

"Of course I decided to show up Kyuubi and it was nice that K.I.T.T. decided to come get me and the others." replied Michael

"Well since you were running late I decided to have K.I.T.T. go after you so you could make it here to the party on time." said Sarah

"Well I am glad you did Grandma Sarah as I didn't want to miss my children's birthday party for the world." said Michael

"So I take it you use the Shadow clone jutsu again to finish off your paperwork as you always do when your running late dad?" said Rose

"Well looks like I can never hide anything from my family. So how are things over at Knight Industries Grandma Sarah?" said Michael looking at Sarah

"Everything is going great over there since Madara is making everyone work hard to make sure everything is in order. I am just glad he let me and Viper come to the birthday party as he knows how important it is to me to see you and your children as you are all I have left of Michael and my son in this world." replied Sarah

"Well we are all glad you and Viper could come today." said Kyuubi

"So how is everything going with guarding the remains of K.A.R.R.?" ask Michael curious

"Everything is going well as K.A.R.R.'s remains are lock up and secure as his main chip has been shut down for good and he can never be reactivated ever again and rebuilt." replied Viper

"That's good to know as I don't want to ever face him again as I know K.I.T.T. doesn't either . But I think right now it is time for my nine little birthday girls here to get ready for cake and ice cream." said Michael smiling

With that they all headed over to the table where the others were sitting and Tsunade brought out the birthday cake and everyone sang happy birthday to the nine girls and Michael told his daughters to make a wish and blow out the candles which they did. After that the cake was cut and was serve as was the ice cream and everyone talk about what happen to all of them over the past five years and how lucky they were to have each other as family. Meanwhile deep inside of Knight Industries a guard was walking past the room that held K.A.R.R.'s remains and did a quick check to make sure everything was in order. The guard did a quick look and saw nothing out of place and move on. Once the guard had left and the lights in the room had shut off. All was quiet and peaceful until the part of K.A.R.R. that had the scanner with the light all of a sudden came to life and flash a amber yellow light back and forth .

THE END ?

That's it for this story. So what did you think of the cliffhanger at the end. If anyone wants to make a sequel to this story they have my permission to do one as I have no intention of doing one as long as they give me credit for the idea of this crossover and use the characters in this story then they can write it anyway they want to. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options. Thanks and stay tune for future stories.


End file.
